Beautiful Nightmare
by Kaywriter
Summary: What happens when Bonnie falls in love with Damon Salvatore, and they end up becoming a married family with a hybrid son. But what happens when someone ends up unsure...will the reminder of their love save them? Summary sucks, but please give it a shot!
1. Beautiful Nightmares

"Is there a reason why Bonnie is asleep on your bed?" Stephan inquired.

"Is there a reason you care?" Damon asked; folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm serious Damon; I don't think this whole get Bonnie to sleep with you is a good idea. She and Jeremy got out of relationship; the last thing she needs is one of your foolish games…" Stephan broke off when he saw Damon wasn't paying any attention.

"I could care less about whatever disagreement she and Jeremy got into. Besides I'm not some naïve clueless little high school teenage boy. I hit puberty a hundred and eighty five years ago," Damon barked.

"This isn't a joke, Bonnie needs someone that she can trust…"

"Why are you still talking?" Damon asked annoyed.

Stephan sighed and then ran his hands through his hair aggressively.

"Just don't hurt her…she has gone through enough already,"

"I already told you this Stephan, I'm going to do whatever I want with this witch..." Damon broke off when he heard small foot prints coming down the steps. "Speaking of the witch," Damon murmured.

Damon trailed up his stairs, and when he met Bonnie's gaze he couldn't help but reexamine her. Her soft brown skin lying still under small pajamas. Her hazel eyes perfectly planted underneath her eyelashes that were brushed lightly with a touch of mascara. Her hair pulled over her shoulder on one side, and her long bangs brushed over to the side of her long dark brown hair. Her soft freckles hidden beneath her flushed cheeks, and her small nose. Her waist barely big enough to fit around her slender fingers. Damon never realized how small and fragile she was until he actually looked at her…it was beautiful.

"Stare at me any harder Damon, I think I'll burst into flames…" Bonnie broke off to yawn.

"Hmm.. I never thought of that," Damon said brushing his chin with his index finger.

Bonnie hit Damon on the side of his shoulder playfully, and then hugged her sides.

"How'd you sleep?" Damon asked.

"I would have slept a little better if you weren't watching over me like some sort of predator," Bonnie snarled.

"I wasn't watching over you," Damon gritted through his teeth.

"Really because last time I checked, I fell asleep on the couch…not in your bed," Bonnie reminded.

"You looked uncomfortable." Damon said just above a whisper.

"Well Damon I'd appreciate if you would not touch me without me knowing," Bonnie warned.

"Your thoughts sure didn't seem to say so," Damon hummed.

Bonnie jolted back with both shock and repulse…he couldn't have read her thoughts. I mean sure Damon was a vampire and he could read anyone's thoughts…but invasion of privacy? Thoughts were all she had left, and he couldn't take them for her.

"You read my thoughts?" Bonnie asked disgusted.

"How could I not? They were so loud," Damon tells her.

"Stay out of my way Damon," Bonnie tells him as she pushes him aside.

"Hey.." Damon cuts off to pull Bonnie's arm forcefully, but Bonnie ran a spell through her head quickly, and Damon felt a slight pinch on his skin. "Ah," he winces lightly.

"Don't ever touch me again," Bonnie growls.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," Damon grits through his teeth; still in slight pain from the tension.

"I mean it Damon," Bonnie says as she pushes him away.

_"Damon…" Bonnie moans. _

_Damon responds by licking her nipples, running his tongue across the edge of her breasts. Then he cups them with his hands slowly, and runs his slender fingers around the tip of them. Bonnie dips her head back into the center of her pillow, and arches her back so Damon could get a better feel. Damon groans, and then grabs her hips quickly, and finds himself pushing deeper inside of her. When their hips meet each others, Bonnie says his name slowly; running each syllable across her teeth and rubbing off her lips. Damon captured her lips with his, and then his tongue fought against hers when he felt her hands play with his stomach. He found himself becoming more demanding, as he pinned her arms above her head. _

_"Bonnie," Damon whispers in her ear lightly. _

_"Yes?" Bonnie asks shakily. _

_"I want you…" Damon mumbles in her ear. _

_Bonnie smiles and then runs her hands through the nape of his hair, and then kisses his cheek lightly. _

_"I want you too," Bonnie answers. _

_Damon growls lowly, and then picks her up and watches as Bonnie hooked her feet around his waist. He slams her into the corner of his wall, with one hand holding her lower waist positioning her around him. He thrusts begin to drive harder and faster…_

_"Da-"Bonnie squeals. _

_"I got you," Damon replies. _

_Bonnie kisses the center of his neck, and then smiles when she sees him kissing the tips of her hair. _

_"More," Bonnie cries. _

_Damon begins to slam into her center, and finds himself moaning even louder than before. He could feel the floor vibrating below them, and the picture frames shaking beneath them. This only made him want to go faster._

_Damon kisses begins to kiss her neck, right above her point pressure. _

_"Go ahead," Bonnie sighs. _

_"You sure?" Damon asks._

_Bonnie slowly nods, and that was enough for Damon to plunge his fangs into her skin. He feels her warmth enter his mouth…she tastes so good. _

Bonnie jolts out of her bed quickly, and then looks around her room to only find that she was alone in her room.

"Just a dream," Bonnie mumbles to herself.

Bonnie runs her hands through her hair when she looks at her surroundings, there was nothing more frightening than wanting a nightmare to be real. There was nothing more frightening than wanting something she knew she couldn't force herself to have…no matter how badly she wanted it.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks in shock.

"Don't get your panties in a twist; I'm here to see Bonnie. Stephan said that she might be here, is she?" Damon asks impatiently.

"Why do you want to see Bonnie?" Jeremy asks.

"You didn't answer my question," Damon barks.

"You didn't answer mine," Jeremy says; folding his arms across his chest.

Damon sighs, and then yanks Jeremy's shirt collar and grabs a hold of his neck.

"Look. I don't want to play this little game you think you're trying to pull. I'm going to give you three seconds to tell me where Bonnie is," Damon threatens.

"What makes you think I would tell you," Jeremy tried.

"Your really fucking annoying kid," Damon slurred.

Damon tightens his grip around Jeremy's neck, and then proceeds to slam his head into the corner of the wall.

"If you want your two legs, I suggest you give me what I want," Damon threatened.

"Damon let him go," he heard over his shoulder.

Damon smiles to himself, and then looks over his shoulder.

"Bonnie. It's always nice to see you," Damon says over his shoulder.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you," Bonnie mumbles to herself.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. If you want your little human friend to breathe, I suggest you be a little bit nicer," Damon tries.

"Or…" Bonnie cuts off to use her powers to throw him against a wall. "I could give you one hell of an aneurism," Bonnie says impatiently.

Jeremy drops to the floor and chokes on his last bit of breath.

"Why do you go for this Bonnie?" Damon asks as he pulls away from her force.

"That is none of your business," Bonnie answers.

"I think it is, considering we have some kind of bond connecting us…I saw your dream last night," Damon says out of breath.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know any more than you do," Damon says irritated.


	2. The Dance

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everyone for commenting and review it means a lot. I am new this, so I'm still trying to figure things out and work with this. Well I just wanted to let everyone know that I just love the pairing of Damon and Bonnie, on the show they definitely show that they do have potential to be together. When I watch them I get so upset because I'm literally like "oh come on kiss already!" They have that love hate relationship that is just dying to come out.. Well enough of my girly outburst. I hope you enjoy this new chapter; Damon and Bonnie do get a little closer in this one so I hope you like it!**

"Damon I don't have time for your jokes, and quite frankly I don't find this one funny…" Bonnie trailed off to help Jeremy off of the floor.

Before Bonnie could do anymore to help Jeremy, Damon picked him up by the back and stared into his eyes brutally.

"Leave before I physically throw you out myself," Damon demanded.

"Okay," Jeremy said slowly in a trance.

"You didn't have to compel him," Bonnie mumbled under her breath as she watched Jeremy walk out the door.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop trying to tell me what to do little witch," Damon answered bluntly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and started to walk into the Gilbert's kitchen. When she felt Damon follow her, she opened two chairs for the both of them.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you couldn't stand the sight of Jeremy," Damon said.

"Why are you so concerned with my business?" Bonnie asked.

"I just think that if a guy is going to break your heart into a million tiny pieces, that you should at least make the little punk suffer the way you did," Damon suggested.

"Well unlike you, I don't enjoy making people suffer for my pleasure," Bonnie mumbled.

"Suffering is my specialty," Damon shrugged.

"Well if you really wanted to know, Jeremy invited me over because he wanted to talk things over. I was thinking about getting back together with him…" Bonnie trailed off to pull her hair in a tight pony tail.

"But you decided that you wanted me," Damon finished.

"Ha. Are you kidding me? Damon you've killed more people than I've seen in my entire eighteen years of life," Bonnie mumbled under her breath.

"Does that bother you Bonnie?" Damon asked creasing his head over his shoulder.

"Yes it does," Bonnie whispers.

"Well it didn't seem to bother you when you were begging for me to dig deeper inside of you last night…" Damon murmured right above her skin.

Bonnie shivered at the sound of his voice, and then swallowed hesitantly when ran his tongue ran across the tip of his lips. Everything about him was beautiful, even when he was being a conceded little jack ass…

"Thank you," Damon said answering her thoughts.

"Stay out of my head," Bonnie mumbled.

"Why? Do you not want me knowing your true feelings for me?" Damon asked raising his left eyebrow seductively.

Bonnie reached over the bar table, and then ran her fingers down Damon's arms slowly.

"Get over yourself Damon, never in a million years will I ever…" Bonnie stopped to play with his fingers.

"Hook up with you," Bonnie finished.

"Awe," Damon pouted playfully.

"Now explain to me what you meant by us dream sharing," Bonnie said while sitting on the stool.

Damon sighed loudly, and then walked over towards Bonnie slowly. When his body was inches away from hers, Bonnie could feel the coolness of the texture of his skin wrap around the warmth of hers. It gave a sudden reminder that they were like fire and ice mashed together on the surface. Once Damon was close enough to run his hands across her neck, Bonnie found herself rocking back and forth on her heels. She bit onto her lower lip, and then sighed with slight satisfaction when his slender fingers brushed across her cheek bone. When her heart began to pound loudly through her chest, she gulped; wondering if Damon could hear it as well.

"I can hear your heart…its beating so fast," Damon brokenly whispered.

"So?" Bonnie asked.

"Because of me," Damon whispered.

"Dam- " Bonnie broke off when she saw him release his hand.

"Ya know I could get used to us sharing dreams, this should be fun…" Damon trailed off when she froze.

"Damon please…don't," Bonnie cried.

"Oh Bonnie, come on this should be exciting for you. You get to share hot sexy visual dreams with Damon Salvatore," Damon said flipping one of her baby curls.

Before Bonnie could say anything else, Damon was nowhere to be found.

Damon sat there in his couch in the Salvatore manor as he watched the flames die slowly. Secondary colors melting in the near distance of his view, he could see the orange flames fight against the red flames as they were buried beneath small yellow delicate ones. Damon sighed to himself lowly, and then twirled his glass of vodka slowly in the palms of his hands.

"Stefan please come with me," Damon heard in his left ear.

"Elena I can't," Stefan told her slowly.

Damon arose from his seat, and made his way over to the annoying couple. _Great what is the problem now? _Damon asked.

_Elena wants me to go with her to her school dance, but I'm not in the mood for dancing, _Stefan answered.

_Whoa Stefan is finally growing a pair, give it to her straight little brother. _Damon sighed to himself and then walked over to the kitchen when he saw that Elena was staring at him in confusion.

_I don't want to upset Elena by not going, but I…_

_God! You are so whipped… _Damon laughed to himself when he searched for some blood.

"Stefan please…" Elena trailed off to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Okay, but only because you asked sooo nicely…" Stefan trailed off to kiss her lightly.

"Gross," Damon mumbled to himself.

"OH! I know," Elena said quickly pulling away from Stefan.

"Bonnie doesn't have a date…" Elena started.

Elena made her way over towards Damon, and smiled when she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"I'm not taking Bonnie to this stupid dance of yours okay. I have plenty of better…women to do," Damon told her.

"Damon come on, she hasn't had a good time since Jeremy, and I'm really starting to worry about her. Please do this for me," Elena begged.

Damon began to sip on the girl he killed earlier that day, and started to hum as he processed the thought through his head. Why not? Why not actually sleep with Bonnie instead of dreaming about it, that drive her crazy.

_Don't Damon,_ Stefan whispered in his head lightly.

_Oh come on, you and I both know that's what the witch needs…an amazing vampire lover that is willing to make her scream. In fact I bet Bonnie was the one that put your little girlfriend up to this little set up. _Damon ran his fingers through his hair slowly.

_Damon just say no, _Stefan replied.

"I'd love to Elena," Damon finally answered.

"Damon!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie relax, Damon said he'd love to take you," Elena told her. "Now sit still, I need to finish fixing your hair," Elena told her while brushing through her curls.

"But Damon out of all people? Why not Matt or Tyler?" Bonnie complained.

"Because lately I've been noticing you two bickering and fighting with each other," Elena answered while straightening the back of her hair.

"Please. You know Damon pretty much admitted his love for you ea couple of months ago," Bonnie answered

"Yes. But I do remember telling him that I love Stefan and not him. And besides that was months ago, I doubt Damon even feels the same way. Bonnie trust me on this, you're going to have a good time tonight. And, if it's not with Damon then it will be with Stefan and I." Elena reached over to pin the top half of her hair up.

"Okay," Bonnie agreed.

"Chin up," Elena said while tilting it for her slowly.

"What about Caroline? Is she coming?" Bonnie asked.

Elena sighed to herself and then brushed Bonnie's eyelashes with some mascara. Then she moved onto her bottom eyelashes and then smiled when Bonnie frowned.

"She isn't coming; she and Matt have some sort of…" Elena broke off to shrug her shoulders.

"I get it," Bonnie mumbled.

"There!" Elena squealed. "You look gorgeous," Elena said while putting her hair over her shoulders.

Bonnie looked up at the mirror, and smiled at Elena's work…she did look gorgeous. Bonnie couldn't even remember the last time she looked this good, she played with the tips of her hair slowly. She smiled when she looked at how flawless her makeup looked.

"Elena!" They heard down the stairs.

"And that's them…" Elena stopped to look in the mirror quickly.

"Be nice to Damon," Elena said while tugging onto Bonnie's dress playfully.

"I won't bite…if he doesn't," Bonnie whispered to herself.

"Come on," Elena laughed.

Bonnie sat down at one of the tables that were put out for the students, she sighed when she stared at Elena and Stefan dancing. They were so perfect for each other, and everyone knew it too. The way they both smiled when they caught eye contact…_why couldn't I have that? _Bonnie sighed again when she looked at how happy everyone was with each other. She was the odd one out, everyone had a smile on…but her. Not surprising though, the feeling was unfortunately mutual.

Where did Damon say he was again? Oh right. He got bored of looking at everyone's faces, and decided that he needed someone to eat.

Bonnie got up, and then started to head for the exit. No one would notice that she was gone. She kicked off her heels, and walked around the building of the school. She took out the pins in her hair…finally her hair could breathe. She began to run her fingers through her hair, and when she tucked a piece of strain behind her ear she smiled at her reflection in a puddle of water. She walked over to the corner of the building, when she heard footsteps behind her she frowned. Her pace began to pick up quickly, when she heard the footsteps come closer. Was someone following her? Bonnie could have sworn that she was the only person out here...

When she turned around three guys were in front of her, she gulped slowly when they backed her into the brick wall. Her back smashed against the cement, and her feet bruised and cut from the broken glass beer bottles on the bottom of the alley. Bonnie knew she had a chance to run a spell through her head quickly, but she couldn't find it in herself to do one.

"Hey beautiful, you shouldn't be out here by yourself..so why don't you come here and give me and my friends a little kiss okay?" The tall one asked.

"Stay away from me," Bonnie warned.

"Oh we got a stubborn one…" he stopped to run his bare hands through her hair slowly. "I like a little challenge," he whispered right above her lips.

"Please…" Bonnie mumbled.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go gentle…unless you want more," he breathed.

Bonnie's nose flared up when she smelt the aroma of beer and smoke. When she tried to push him away, he slammed her even harder into the back of the brick wall.

"Ah," Bonnie winced.

"Shh," he murmured while covering her mouth with his fist. "This won't take long, right boys?" He asked.

His hands reached under her dress, and when his cold fingers brushed right above her mid thigh, Bonnie hissed. Suddenly his fingers froze where they were, and he grunted loudly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Bonnie heard above her heavy breathing.

When she heard him panting she looked above his shoulders, and she saw him…it was Damon. His fangs out with blood smeared across them. She looked next to Damon's feet to see that two of the guys were spread across the ground with their own blood drained from their necks. How could she have missed all of this?

"Unless you want to end up like your two friends over there, I suggest you leave this lady alone…" Damon trailed off when he tightened his grip around his neck.

"Okay! Okay!" He yelled with panic.

"Now go back to the dance, and have a good time. And none of this ever happened," Damon said as he pushed him away.

Bonnie shivered when she saw Damon lick his lips slowly. She didn't know if she was repulsed or relieved…possibly both.

"You alright?" Damon asked while wiping his lips with his arm sleeves.

Bonnie couldn't answer, and she came to realize that she no longer knew how.

Bonnie was stuck in the same state of enigma when she thought about Damon. She couldn't figure out why she was even giving him the satisfaction, but in an odd way she was giving herself some as well. She let him take off her shoes, and then clean the blood that was on her forehead. She watched as he did this slowly, and when his hands found the zipper of her dress she hesitated. When she felt his cold fingers zip the dress all the way down from her spine, and to her lower waist she turned around so he could bring the dress down completely. When she covered her chest, Damon pushed her hands down. Even though she was covered with a bra, it wasn't enough for her. But I guess he needed to examine her cuts. Damon ran a warm wash cloth around her skin slowly, and then her back.

"Thank you," Bonnie breathed.

Damon didn't answer, he just kept on doing what he was doing. It was all in one motion, it was as if he was washing a little kid while they were in the bath tub. But strangely enough Bonnie didn't mind the attention, she actually wanted him to finish taking care of her. Damon reached over to put on one of her t-shirts, when he pulled her bra down, he looked up and focused on her eyes. Bonnie looked down shyly, and then smiled when he lifted her arms above her head. He pulled the shirt down onto her body, and then watched as Bonnie pulled her hair in a pony tail…god she was beautiful. Damon quickly lifted her hips to take off her dress, and then he threw it down her legs. When he saw her panties, he smiled to himself and then put on her bottoms. He pushed her down lightly in the center of her bed, and then pulled the sheets over her motionless body. When he turned out the light, he headed for her door.

"Your welcome," Damon finally answered while turning out the light.


	3. Friends?

**So I wrote this one a while ago, but it was saved onto a different site. I hope you guys like this little fluff, tell me what you think and please review I always love a good review and comments and ideas. Tell me what you think! More Bamon is sure to come your way(: **

Bonnie.

No.

Bonnie.

Yes.

No.

Damon clinched his jaw tightly, and then looked around his room. Nothing was getting his mind off of the picture of her sleeping. He didn't know why he was thinking of her. He didn't know why he felt warm when he watched her sleep. How absolutely beautiful she looked when she moved around under the sheets of her bed. When she mumbled in her sleep, or when her long hair curtained her face when she flipped over to her side. He never cared for her, she was just Elena's friend. His heart yearned for Elena, not Bonnie. So why was he second guessing himself? Why was he even thinking of her?

"Rough night?" He heard over his shoulder.

"Stefan," Damon muttered.

"You came home late last night," Stefan whispered.

Damon exhaled slowly, and then rose up from his spot.

When he wafted the air that was between them, he scoffed to himself.

"You smell like lavender," Damon protested.

"Yea. Elena and I..." Stephan stopped to run his hands through his wet hair.

"I got it," Damon grunted.

"Sorry," Stefan whispered.

"For what?" Damon asked bluntly.

"I know how you feel about Elena and..."

"No. You don't know anything," Damon interrupted.

"Your right. I don't know anything, but what I do know is you kissed Elena repeatedly. When I deliberately told you not to," Stefan's voice was rough.

"You know me better than this Stefan, you know that I never listen," Damon reminded.

"Stay away from Elena," Stefan demanded.

Damon scoffed to himself, and in seconds his hands were tightly around Stephan's neck. He licked his lips slowly, and then watched as Stefan squirmed beneath him.

"Never tell me what to do. Got it?" Damon threatened.

Stefan squinted and then choked when his grip grew tighter.

"Plus. I found someone knew. Bonnie seems rather tasty," Damon whispered.

"Please. Bonnie's too good for you," Stefan mumbled.

"Maybe. But, I see myself inside her by next week. I can read her thoughts, everything is about me. She lusts over me. Begs for me..." Damon trailed off slowly.

"Bonnie...not in a million years," Stefan blurted out.

Damon let go slowly, and then watched as his younger fell to the floor.

"I can do whatever I so happen to please with Bonnie. As soon as I get what I want with her, I'm finished. So you have nothing to worry about," Damon told him.

"Bonnie deserves better," Stefan mumbled.

"We will see," Damon whispered.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Bonnie sat there motionless in her bed. That's how she always felt...still. Bonnie exhaled slowly, and then closed her eyes. All she could think about was Damon; and the last place she saw him last…right above her, tucking her in bed.

Bonnie rose up from her bed, and then glanced at her window when she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie slowly walked towards her window, when she heard the lock screeched she licked her lips.

"Boo!" The voice scratched at her ears.

"Damon...what...why are you in my balcony?" Bonnie was both puzzled and terrified.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked slyly.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"I already have remember?" Bonnie asked.

"I know. But I'd like to hear you say it," Damon wiggled his eyebrows slowly.

"No," Bonnie's voice vicious.

"Oh come on, you at home all alone on a Friday night. Don't you want some company? I know you could use some," Damon offered.

"As much fun as that sounds, no thank you. I rather be alone," Bonnie answered.

"Please...I know you've been waiting for me to come over here. Stop lying to yourself, it's embarrassing," Damon was inches away from her face.

Damon slowly inched his way into her room, and when his index finger was stroking her cheek Bonnie flinched.

"I've been watching you. I've been watching you sleep. Your dreams...I see me in them. I see me in you," Damon licked his lips slowly.

"No...you haven't," Bonnie stuttered.

"Come on. You and I both know you could use some rebound sex," Damon smiled at the tips of his lips.

"Leave now, or I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me?" Damon broke her off quickly.

"I might," Bonnie threatened.

"Please," Damon whispered.

"Damon I'm serious, I don't want to have to hurt you," Bonnie threatened.

"Feisty. I like it. Your hot when you're mad," Damon told her.

Bonnie looked down quickly, when her cheeks started warming up. She felt her hear beating faster when she felt the coolness of his skin move across her chest. He was beautiful.

"Damon..." Bonnie trailed off when his lips hovered of hers.

"Yes?" He asked. His voice now tender.

Bonnie didn't answer, but she managed to push him away with her small fist.

"Leave!" Bonnie yelled. When the candles in her room flared up, she looked around.

"That was hot," Damon mumbled.

"Now!" Bonnie repeated.

"Listen. I don't want trouble..."

"If blood is what you want Damon..." Bonnie trailed off slowly.

"Blood. Is that what you think I'm here for? Bonnie I don't want your blood...yet. But what I do want is you," Damon told her.

"Please," Bonnie scoffed to herself.

"I do," Damon was now back to where he was; next to her.

"I'm not asking again," Bonnie warned.

"Neither am I. Just think about it, I do things to you that will drive you crazy. I know you could use the relaxation," Damon mumbled close to her collarbone.

Before Bonnie could give him an complete answer he was gone.

He was out of her room, and out of her house.

Bonnie thought to herself. Damon was offering an no string attached relationship. But, was Bonnie actually considering it. She needed something to get her mind off of things. She needed someone to get her mind off of things. And was that someone actually Damon Salvatore? It couldn't be. After all that Damon had done to her in the past. Biting her in the woods, and traumatizing her. She couldn't consider being with Damon...she couldn't. But, if she couldn't, why couldn't she seem to find the urge to stop thinking about him. His scent, his skin, and his face.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Stefan what do you want? I'm busy," Damon barked into his phone.

Damon looked down at the random woman he met earlier who was giving him oral pleasure, and then he looked back at his phone slightly irradiated that he was being bothered.

"Answer me, before I hang up…" Damon said.

"I got bad news…" Stefan trailed off slowly.

"And this where you hurry up and break it to me," Damon said impatiently.

"Katherine…" Stefan swallowed.

"What about her?" Damon asked.

"She's back," Stefan whispered.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;


	4. Callous

**Authors note: **

**Okay, so I decided that I need to step up my A game haha. Thank you for everyone that is reviewing, it does mean a lot and it does make it a whole lot easier to keep updating. If you have any ideas, please let me know because I will take them to consideration and use them. So this is chapter four, and I have realized that I haven't been using page breaks in my last couple of chapters…so now that I have realized that; I will make sure to do so (makes it a whole lot easier to understand). Alright hope you enjoy chapter four! **

"Hello Damon, long time no see huh?" Damon heard over his shoulders.

Damon winced when he heard the sound of _her _voice, it had been centuries since Damon as seen her last. Centuries since he has heard the sound of her voice, and now that he had heard it…he hated the sound of it. He hated Katherine, and it killed him that it took him this long to figure that out, and part of him was slightly disgusted, while the other half was shameful for actually falling in love with her.

"I missed you," Katherine said slyly while running her hands down his chest slowly.

"Funny. I wish I could say the same for you," Damon answered while lowering her hands away from his chest.

"Well don't you smell like blood, you had dinner without me?" Katherine asked with a pout.

"What are you doing here in Mystic falls?" Damon barked.

"Well your quick at changing subjects…you haven't changed a bit have you? I came back because I wanted to see you of course," Katherine said factiously.

Katherine swallowed slowly, and then played with the nape of his hair, and then ran her lips across his ear. When Damon pulled away, he slapped her wrists away quickly.

"I'm not going to ask you again…why the hell are you here?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Well don't stop on my count…"

"Katherine!" Damon shouted abruptly.

"Okay. Okay. Klaus was after me, and I figured why not vacation here? I needed to get away from it all," Katherine said while sitting down onto the couch that was near him.

"You're lying," Damon mumbled.

"How could you tell?" Katherine asked with fake amusement.

"Because your lips are moving," Damon answered.

"Don't give her the satisfaction Damon, that's what she wants…remember?" They heard.

"Stefan!" Katherine exclaimed. With that Katherine was on her two feet, walking over towards him.

"I'm going to ask you what Damon just did, why are you here?" Stefan asked firmly.

"Klaus wants something to do with Elena, I don't know why…and I don't pictorially care either," Katherine mumbled under her breath.

"What does he want with Elena?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't really listening…all I'm here for is to send out a warning, and my job here is done…" Katherine broke off to take Damon's vodka out of his hands.

"No your job here is not done, were going to get to the bottom of this…and fast," Stefan inquired.

`!`

Damon laid spread across Bonnie's bed; he waited for her to come to her room. Yea he wasn't supposed to be in here, and maybe she did sort of kicked his ass out of her house for good…but Damon was Damon, and no one tells him what to do. And even if they did, he never listened…so she basically Bonnie should have been expecting his company.

When he heard tiny footsteps coming up the steps, he put his arms behind his head and smiled to himself. When the doorknob clicked back and forth from the motions from her hands Damon folded his legs and made himself more comfortable.

"Damon…what the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked breathlessly.

"You aren't surprised to see me witch?" Damon asked.

"I never said that, I just want to know why you are in my house." Bonnie closed her door, and then locked it behind her. When she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile. Then she headed to her bathroom, and started to take off her shirt.

"Hmm..you just like to get right to it don't you?" Damon asked while sitting up on her bed.

"Damon…I'm changing into a cleaner shirt, this one is all destroyed with dish water and paint…" Bonnie trailed off when she looked at him in the mirror reflection. "Besides it's not like you haven't seen lady parts before," she teased.

"I know, but I haven't seen yours…" Damon trailed off to reexamine her slowly.

Bonnie scoffed to herself, and then began to take off her necklace. When she looked back into the mirror she found Damon tangled around her.

"Damon…" Bonnie mumbled.

"Yes?" He asked while helping her take off her necklace.

"You can stay…if you leave your hands to yourself," she told him while pushing him aside.

"And if I don't agree to those terms?" Damon asked.

Bonnie licked her lips teasingly, and then smiled when she looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. When his hands fell above her waist, she sighed to herself lowly. She began to lean into him, and when her back touched his chest, she felt her spinal cord freeze, it was a beautiful feeling. Damon ran his fingers through her curls, and then twisted his thumb through one slowly. His fingers twisted through the tips of her bra straps, and when his fingernail unclipped it Bonnie let out a low moan when she felt his fingers move over to her shoulders.

"Damon we shouldn't be doing this," Bonnie whispers.

"Which is one reason out of many that's says we should," Damon mumbles in her earlobe.

When her bra drops to the floor exposing her flesh, Bonnie turns around so that she is face to face with him. His faded blue eyes lingering right above her green eyes. Bonnie slowly brushes her thumb across his upper lip, and then moves down to his lower lip. When she was done tracing his lips with her fingers, she headed to the top of her toes and closed her eyes as her lips began to mimic her hands earlier. She squeezed in closer towards Damon when she felt his hands wrap around her back. When she felt Damon's tongue break through her lips, she let out a small moan. And when she could feel her heart beats pick up, she ran her fingers down the back of his hair. Damon responded by moving his hands to the opening of her jeans, and when his fingers got to her belt buckle, Bonnie took his hands and moved them back to where they were; which were back to her breasts. Damon moaned lightly when he ran his fingers across her nipples, squeezing them gently as they began to harden. Bonnie began to pull away slowly, and when she did Damon pressed light kisses on the hollow of her neck.

"Damon…." Bonnie whispered over his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked slightly distracted.

"We can't do this," Bonnie mumbled.

"We were just a second ago…why stop?" Damon asked.

"If you respect me…even a little. You'd stop," Bonnie said breathlessly.

Damon sighed loudly and then picked up her bra that was under her toes, and when he handed it to her Bonnie smiled and then kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispered.

"Whatever…but you owe me witch," Damon mumbled.

"Damon I pretty much let you go first base with me, not to mention that we hate each other…" Bonnie trailed off when Damon played with her belt buckle on her jeans.

"So let's have hate sex," Damon whispered above her lips.

"I said no," Bonnie mumbled kissing his neck.

"Didn't seem like it earlier," Damon mumbled kissing her.

Bonnie squirmed at his touch, and when Damon lifted her up Bonnie squealed.

"Damon stop! Seriously…I have stuff to do," Bonnie told him.

"So do it after," he told her while falling with her, on her bed. Damon kissed her breasts lightly, and then moved down to her belly button. When her heard her sigh, he kissed her covered thighs, and then zipped down the zipper and then pulled her jeans down below her knees. Damon didn't know how exactly he got this far, and he sure in hell didn't know how he was getting away with such bad behavior. He was expecting Bonnie to give him an aneurism or fling him to the wall, for even trying this…but he wasn't complaining. Damon ran his finger around her panties, and when he heard Bonnie squeal he smiled to himself. He played with her inner thigh, and then replaced his fingers with his lips. Suddenly he felt warm…Bonnie ran her fingers down his hair, and oddly enough Damon actually wanted her to keep them there. Her hands were so small and delicate, and it reminded him how small Bonnie was compared to him. Damon rose up and ripped off his shirt impatiently and then cupped Bonnie's cheeks with his hands. And when she closed her eyes, he placed kisses all around her neck. Then he kissed her lips as soft as he could, reminding her that he wasn't all that bad. When Bonnie opened her mouth, allowing him to access more he slipped his tongue around hers and let out a soft moan when she ran her fingers down his waist.

"You're so beautiful," Damon whispers.

"Thank you," Bonnie breathes.

Damon slips one finger in her opening, and watches as Bonnie's eyes roll back. Bonnie lets out an aggressive moan and arches her back when Damon slips another finger inside her. When his nails scrape a little, she screams his name (good thing these walls were thick). Damon quickens his pace, and then digs deeper when Bonnie nibbles on his ear. When his fingers start to moisten, Damon feels his fangs press out. Bonnie held onto his chin, and then kissed him deeply. When her hands ran across his butt, Damon groaned and took his fingers out of her and pinned her arms above her head quickly. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't want to look away…she looked so innocent underneath him.

"Bonnie is everything okay in there?" They heard across the door.

"Yea…" Bonnie broke off to push Damon aside quickly. "I'm just about to take a shower," she finished.

"Okay well if you need anything let me know," her father yelled across the door.

"Alright," Bonnie said while looking back at her bed. When she looked over at her bed, Damon was no longer there. No sign of his clothes, no sign of scent…no sign of him.

`!`

Damon couldn't get her out of his mind, sure Bonnie was beautiful. Sure she was different, and sure she tasted good…scratch that, she tasted great. Sure she was a witch, and sure he felt something beat inside of him when he was with her…but that wasn't enough. Or was it and Damon couldn't force himself to believe it?

"Hmm..I know that look," Damon heard over his shoulder.

Damon looked over his shoulder to see Katherine sipping on some blood.

"You're in love…" Katherine broke off to see his reaction, but he remained blank.

"Stay the hell away from me," Damon barked.

"Awe. Who's the sucker? Elena? Or did you move on already?" Katherine asked teasingly.

"I mean it Katherine," Damon gritted through his teeth.

"It is someone else," Katherine said coming to an conclusion.

Damon found himself squeezing his hands together impatiently, and pulled his eyebrows together forming a slight frown. When Katherine smiled with amusement to his anger, his frown grew tighter. When he was in reach of Katherine's neck, he just smiled.

"Is it the witch?" Katherine finally asked.

"if it was why would it matter?" Damon tried.

"It is her…she's cute. But you're a vampire why settle for a pathetic little witch?" Katherine asked.

"Now let me see, I'm not hinting a little bit of jealously am I?" Damon asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Jealous of her…please…" She stopped to scoff. "I have absolutely nothing to be jealous about," she finished.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and then ran his hands through his hair as he began to walk out the room, when he looked back he noticed Katherine staring at him.

"And I'm not in love," Damon replied.

"We'll see," Katherine hummed.

`!`

Damon sat on the floor of Bonnie's room, he knew what he was in for. There was going to be an explanation involved, and there was possibly going to be some yelling. But Damon didn't bother to mind, because all he needed was to see her…Bonnie. Which is what brought him here, sitting on her floor with his limbs crossed beneath him.

When he heard her turn off her shower water, Damon sat up straight and prepared himself. Suddenly the light flicked off, and there she was. Completely naked beneath him…

"Damon!" Bonnie squealed as she ducked beneath the edge of her door.

"Do you like to air dry?" Damon asked her mischievously.

"What are you doing here? Don't you knock or anything?" Bonnie snarled.

"Bonnie I'm a vampire, that's not really in my job perspective…" Damon trailed off to wrap his arms around her.

"No. No. No. You know you left me last night, you have a lot of explaining to do," Bonnie warned.

"Ugh, why don't you just tie me down and strap my dignity away from me…" Damon stopped to breathe heavily between her shoulder and the crook of her neck.

When his fingers trailed up her thighs and onto her waist, Bonnie shivered.

"Apologize," Bonnie whispered in her ear.

"What do I get in return?" Damon asked.

"Your two arms," Bonnie replied.

"Sexy…I love it when you threaten me," Damon whispered while kissing her.

"Stop…I wanna hear you say it," Bonnie moaned.

Damon groaned loudly, and then picked her up and next thing she knew she was flat on her back in the center of her bed with Damon eyeing her naked body.

"I'm sorry," Damon mumbled above her breasts.

"See don't you feel better?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Damon said while kissing her neck.

As much as he knew it did, Bonnie didn't have to know that.

`!`

A/N: Alright tell me what you think, I would really appericate reviews (its what keeps me going). I will update real soon, and chapter five will be twice as long! Thanks xoxo.


	5. Emotion

Authors note: MERRY CHRISTMAS (Happy Holidays)! I hope everyone holiday wishes came true. So here is chapter five, Damon and Bonnie get into a little rough patch. Hopefully Damon is smart enough to fix it.

There was something about waking up to the sight of Damon Salvatore, it was a warm feeling. The feeling of being tangled in the arms of him, and the feeling of his skin cooling her flesh; it almost felt deplorable. She was almost surrounded by him, covered in complete lust and anticipation. It was almost as if she was experiencing an afterglow, (even though they didn't have sex), but the feeling was anything but. Her emotions were far from goosebumps and sparks, she felt fire…but those flames desperately needed to die out. She couldn't come remotely close to a guy like Damon, let alone a vampire like Damon. So why was it _so _hard for her to break away from his pull? Why was it is _so_ easy for her fall so cold heartedly for a guy like him. She knew that he didn't care for her, so why did she even waist her time? She knew she deserved so much better than Damon, and yet…

"Bonnie," Damon yawned. "Shit…how long was I asleep?" He asked in a hurry.

Bonnie wiped her eyes slowly, and then brought her knees to her naked chest, and smiled when she saw Damon rush to put on his shirt. Everything he did was sexy…even with bedhead.

"Relax Damon…" Bonnie trailed off slowly when she reached over to her desk lamb. "It's only noon, what's the rush?" She asked while running her hands through her hair quickly.

"Stefan needs me at our place," Damon answered slightly annoyed.

Bonnie shrugged and then threw her sheets off of her, and headed for her bathroom.

"If you need to leave, go ahead Damon…" Bonnie trailed off slowly as she began to brush her long black curls. When she looked at herself through the mirror, she smiled when she looked at Damon staring at her back. Watching him, she began to realize how absolutely and utterly beautiful he was. There was nothing more satisfying then seeing someone as flawless as Damon in her bedroom; putting on his shirt that was earlier taken off by himself. She began to bite onto her lower lip when she noticed that his figure was getting closer to her own.

"I need to go," Damon barked; still eyeing Bonnie through her reflection.

"Why does Stefan need you? Maybe I can help," Bonnie offered putting on her bra.

In seconds Damon was pinning her to her wall; one hand tugging on her bra, and the other gripping her lower waist. He smiled creasing his lower lip, and then tangled his fingers through the roots of her hair. Greedily his lips devoured hers, and when she gasped for air, he swallowed it quickly.

"Damon you need to leave," Bonnie said through her grasps of air.

"Oh come on Bonnie, you and I both know you don't want me to leave," Damon whispered on her lips teasingly.

Bonnie bit her lip, and struggled as she tried to push him away from her. She smiled when he pouted at her quickly, and when she had enough strength to put her shirt back on she laughed at his misery.

"Go Damon…before Stefan starts to worry," Bonnie warned.

"Then let him worry," Damon said while moving his hands to her waist impatiently.

"Hold on, let me get this straight…you were the one trying to rush out of here just a couple of seconds ago, and now you're so eager to stay with me?" Bonnie asked him while folding her arms across her chest.

"I just realized how much I want to stay here with you, how wrong is that?" Damon asked while running his knuckle across her flushed cheek.

Bonnie snickered to herself lightly, and then pushed his hand away from her face. When she looked up at Damon, they held eye contact. It was only a near second, yet it felt like decades. She licked her lips slowly, and then smiled when he wiggled his eyebrows playfully._ God he is such a bastard, _Bonnie thought to herself.

"Thank you," Damon whispered answering her thoughts.

"Why does Stefan need you anyway?" Bonnie asked slightly puzzled.

"He needs he help with something," Damon answered kissing her neck.

"With?" Bonnie asked.

"Katherine…she's back in town," Damon said while running his hands down her slender waist.

Bonnie gulped slowly as she ran his words through her head slowly; there was no way that Katherine could be back. Why would she want to come back to Mystic Falls? Out of all places in the world why here? Better yet why Bonnie? Could things could any worse?

`!`

Damon played with his hair as he laid spread across his bed, when he looked around his room he swallowed. Life was getting complicated enough; first he was attached to Bonnie because of some damn bond that he couldn't break. Second, Katherine was back. And third…well he was attached to Bonnie, and Damon wasn't the type to be attached to anyone. Elena however was different of course, because he didn't intentionally mean to fall in love with Elena. How was he supposed to know that once he came to Mystic Falls he would fall hopelessly in love with his younger brother's girlfriend? Then again Bonnie was different, and as much as he wanted to blame his feelings for her on the bond…he couldn't force himself to do so. Of course he wasn't going to admit that to Bonnie, but he could always lie to himself right?

"Ya know deep thinking is always a pain in the ass," Damon heard near his door.

Damon was off his feet and in front of the voice in seconds.

"Thinking makes you smarter, shows how little you do," Damon gritted through his teeth.

"Ouch! Score one for Damon," Katherine muttered.

"Leave…your never welcomed here," Damon told her.

"Awe. I can't stay and have some fun? You remember the fun times we had together in the past Damon? I know you couldn't have forgotten…I was the best you probably ever had," Katherine lowered her lips so she could kiss his ear lightly.

"I'm not going to say it again…leave," Damon pushed her aside and headed for the door.

Before he could get his toes passed the frame of his door, Katherine was on top of him pinning him to the surface of his wooden floor.

"Now let's be rational about this Damon," she whispered over his chest. She started to prick at his skin teasingly as she blew light kisses on his cheeks. She smiled slyly and then pulled her skirt below her knees when he gulped to himself. When Damon caught himself watching, she laughed to herself and then rushed as she began to unzip his jeans.

"Katherine," Damon grunted.

"Damon…I know you've missed me, its okay to admit it…" Katherine cut herself off to press her lips against his

As much as Damon knew how wrong this was, and how wrong it was to actually want to cave…he didn't have anything to loose. He found his arms wrapping around her small body, how she felt against his touch. A swarm of memories collided as he sniffed her scent of honeysuckle perfume. He struggled to come a loose from her pull, but soon enough he realized that he didn't want to. Yes he hated her, and yes he hated her for picking his younger brother over him. Yet, he needed closure…even if closure was goodbye sex…

No.

Damon jumped out from underneath her, breaking away from her. He swallowed quickly, and then backed away into the edge of his door.

"Oh you want to play games huh? This should be interesting," Katherine said wiping her lips.

"Enough!" Damon shouted, hearing his echo roll around his flesh.

"Jeez, what's gotten your panties in a twist?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes.

"What makes you think you can come back into my life, and just…" Damon stopped to run his hands through his hair aggressively. "And just think that you can just get me back in one blink of an eye? Do you know how much I dread seeing your presents? You killed something inside of me that was already taken from you…" Damon cut himself off when he backed into his wall even more…he was never this hurt before. He didn't even know that he was capable of hurting anymore. He didn't even think it was possible. "You picked Stefan over me…" Damon whispered ever so slowly.

"Quit this 90210 drama act out…you could win best 'bitching' award if they had one," Katherine groaned.

Damon had Katherine's neck wrapped around the palms of his hands in seconds. When he felt her veins right below his thumbs, he smiled as he watched her squirm beneath him.

"Please don't forget that I've gotten stronger of the years…and I am still able to rip your sustained heart out, put it back into your chest…and rip it right back out again," Damon threatened.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Katherine choked out.

Damon snickered to himself, and then tightened his grip when he felt her kick her legs. Every move she made, he thrived off of it. He loved not feeling the littlest bit of pity…after all he was Damon Salvatore. But before he knew it, Katherine was flipping him over, and switching the positions. Next thing he knew, he was the one pinned against his hard wall, and she was the one choking the dead out of him.

"And _you _don't forget that I am much…" she stopped to jam her glass beer bottle into the side of his stomach. "Stronger than you Damon," she finished as she swung her fist across his face before leaving his room.

"Oh and Damon, you just took the wrong route…you better make sure you keep your little witch in good hands…" she slowly trailed off to wipe the corner of her mouth.

"Stay the hell away from Bonnie," Damon coughed.

"Bonnie…hmmm, how come her name has such a familiar ring to it? Oh. She's related to Emily isn't she? Wow Stefan was right when he said you were picking through the trash. But don't worry…Klaus is probably going to get to her, before you do…" Katherine huffed as she lifted down her skirt.

"Don't go near her," Damon said while trying to pick himself off his floor.

"And who's going to stop me? You? Let's hope for Bonnie's sake…it isn't," Katherine said while walking out of his room. Before he could even try to even threaten her anymore, she was already making her way down the stairs. As he began to taste his own blood from the corner of his lips, he sighed…Damon was officially screwed.

`!`

Bonnie studied her fingers as she watched them twitch when she ran them through Damon's hair. She began to study Damon as his head lied in her lap, with his legs sprung across her bed. Something wasn't right, Damon wasn't making any sly remarks or wasn't making fun of her. And usually he wouldn't be so prone to allowing her to play with his hair, especially when it looked good. When she flicked his ear lightly, she frowned creasing her brows together when Damon just sighed to himself lightly.

"Alright tell me what's wrong," Bonnie huffed.

_ I don't feel like talking Bonnie, why do you think I came over here? Now please leave me alone. _Damon thought.

Bonnie flinched quickly, and then sat up; moving away from Damon slowly. Frowning, she nodded and then sighed to herself before answering him.

_ Sorry if I care Damon…I just want to know why you seem so out of it. _Bonnie thought.

_ There is nothing wrong, is there something wrong with just wanting to sit here with you, with some peace and quiet? _

_ Damon you're usually not like this, which is why I am concerned. _

_ Bonnie…_

_ Is this about Katherine? Is it because she is back in town? _

_ Bonnie what did I say about peace and quiet? _

_ Damon please...I want to help. _

_ Why?_

Bonnie sighed to herself lightly, and rose away from her bed. She watched him as he lied there motionless, not making a single movement. When she backed herself into her wall she sighed loud enough for anyone to hear.

_Bonnie what are you doing? _Damon thought.

_ Tell me what's bothering you…_

_ Bonnie I'm not doing this with you today. _

Bonnie sighed once more, making it completely obvious as to how stubborn she was.

_Sighing isn't going to help._

Bonnie sighed again.

_Sigh all you want witch._

Bonnie sighed again.

_I can be stubborn too. _

Bonnie sighed again.

"Alright…" Damon paused to slam into her. "What do you want to hear Bonnie? Huh? That Katherine came back and I kissed her repeatedly and I didn't stop…that I didn't even think of you. And that even if I did, it wouldn't stop me, because I'm nothing but a heartless user that doesn't give a damn about you. Is that what you want to hear?" Damon stopped when he heard Bonnie sniffle.

"You're lying.." Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"Is that what you think?" Damon asked pushing her father into her wall.

"You're not a bad guy Damon…and you don't scare me," Bonnie gritted through his teeth.

"I slept with her…" Damon broke off to look at her. "I slept with her, and I don't regret it…does that bother you? We're not dating so why should it right?" Damon asked sounding possessive.

"I don't believe you," Bonnie moaned.

"I did, and the last thought on my mind didn't even concern you…does that hurt you Bonnie? Does that make you upset? Angry?" Damon choked on his last words.

Bonnie swallowed slowly and when she found it hard to fight back her tears, she pushed him away.

"I think you should leave," Bonnie mumbled.

"Gladly," Damon snarled.

And with that, Damon was out of her room…leaving her there…alone.

`!`

"You and I both know that what you told Bonnie was a complete lie," Stefan exclaimed.

'Stay the hell out of my business," Damon demanded.

"Just tell me why you would lie to her about something as serious as that. You knew that would hurt her," Stefan said; folding his arms across his chest.

"Bonnie can take care of herself," Damon bit back.

"I'm sure she can, but emotionally...I'm not so sure about that," Stefan said while pouring him a glass of water.

"Why do you care so much? Are you thinking about dumping Elena for my witch?" Damon asked.

"No. All I am saying is that Bonnie is one of my friends, and I don't want you ruining it like you did with Lexi," Stefan said swallowing his water.

"Here is the difference…I didn't give a damn about Lexi," Damon said pushing his sentence through his teeth.

"Wow. Damon just admitted he cared about Bonnie," Stefan said.

"No I didn't," Damon barked.

"You didn't have to," Stefan said; walking out of the kitchen.

`!`

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Damon asked furiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jeremy asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Listen I know she is here, because I can smel her...now before I rip your precious little teenage head off your damn shoulder, you better tell me where the hell she is," Damon threatened.

"She's upstairs in with Elena in her room," Jeremy answered.

Damon smiled and then walked passed him.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Jeremy asked,

"Letting you live is my thank you," Damon answered as he began to walk up the stairs.

Damon banged on Elena's door impatiently as he heard Bonnie on the other side.

"Jeremy we don't want to be bothered right now," Elena shouted.

"This isnt your stupid little brother...It's Damon. Now open the damn door, before I knock it down myself," Damon said firmly.

"We don't want your company either," he heard.

"Caroline I know too much about you, for you to be talking to me like that..." Damon trailed off to kick down the door.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'll get Stefan to fix it, but right now...I need to talk to you," Damon said as he focused his attention towards Bonnie.

"I don't want to speak to you Damon," Bonnie told him as she walked out the room.

Damon began to follow close behin her.

"Alright. I know you're upset or whatever...but I didn't have sex with Katherine. Okay. Now how about we instead?" He asked while running his hands down her chest.

"I can't believe you Damon," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon closed the space between them, and smiled when she licked her lips.

"Your heart says differently," Damon said while pulling her shirt.

"You hurt me," Bonnie whispered.

"Well I hate to break it to you baby...were not dating," Damon told her.

"Your right, which is why it makes it so much easier to walk out out on you..." Bonnie trailed off. But when Damon took her by her waist, she forced herself not to smile at his actions.

"That doesnt mean your not mine," Damon said while kissing her.

Before Bonnie could pull away she found that it was useless...Damon was officially irresistable.

`!`


	6. See you soon

Authors note: This is chapter six, got sort of excited to type this one. Takes place after Bonnie and Damon have been seeing each other for about three months. Kind of describes how much their feelings have developed for each other! Chapter seven is in th process of being rewritten and being edited so look out for it December 28th! Really excited about the upcoming chapter, because Klaus will be involved and so will Katherine & Bonnie is away...but i dont want to give away too much! Hope you enjoy this update as much as i did(:

It had only been three months, three months since Bonnie had a real good taste of Damon Salvatore. Three months since she had feeling, three months since she had felt something real inside of her. Three months of pure lust, yet affection sinking through the cracks of impulse. The feeling of being smothered by him, it came with reason. It was almost as if Damon was her personal blanket…cool at the touch; yet warm at the divine inside. She was officially attached to him, and she couldn't blame it on the bond that they shared. Her feelings hidden behind disobedient faith, and her sorrow locked behind invisible chains. As easy as it would be to lie to herself, and say that the feeling was mutual…she couldn't, because there was absolutely nothing like being considered "mine," to Damon Salvatore. She wanted nothing more, and simply nothing less but to drown inside his sustained love. There was nothing more that she wanted but him. Craving him. Needing him. Wanting him. Loving him. She allowed herself to be surrounded by him, and that wasn't easy to do…

"Bonnie…" she heard, breaking her train of thought.

Bonnie turned around to focus her attention on Damon, when he started to play with her finger tips she forced out a smile. When she began to run her hands through the roots of his hair, she exhaled slowly in and out. When she slid her legs around his waist she looked out the window to see the orange leaves falling off a tree that was near the window frame. The view looked much more beautiful with him sitting inches away from her. She could feel her soul reach perfection when she ran her hands down his bare chest. When she reached her toes to his thighs she exhaled once more. Blinking through her sleeping sickness she smiled when Damon played with the tips of her hair.

"I'm going to miss you," Bonnie mumbled.

"You're only going to be out of town for a week," Damon assured her.

"I know…" Bonnie trailed off to run her hands through her hair slowly.

Bonnie glanced at the clothes she packed to go in her suitcase, it made her think about the week her father was forcing her to spend time with. Just her and her father in Mexico, she didn't see why they needed so much time away from Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls was her home, so wasn't it a little unfair to be packing up and leaving? Wasn't it unfair of him to force her to leave Damon behind? Bonnie had reached the point where she could no longer be apart from Damon for more than a couple house. It was pathetic really, but she couldn't help it. Damon was Damon, and Bonnie was Bonnie…that's how it was with her. She couldn't see things differently, she took this as rehab.

"What are you going to do in the week that we are away from each other?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"Jack off until I can't take it anymore," Damon said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously Damon," Bonnie said while trying not to laugh.

"Well how else am I going to handle the situation?" Damon asked while picking himself up.

"Well it's not like we had sex before…"

"I know little miss virgin," Damon said teasingly.

"Hey! I said when the time is right," she said pushing his shoulders.

"I know…so why not now? I can do goodbye sex," Damon said brushing his thumb across her cheek slowly.

"Well I can't. Besides I want it to be special," Bonnie said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Bonnie sex doesn't need to be special in order for it to mean something," Damon said moving his lips over towards her; brushing them ever so slightly.

Bonnie shivered at his touch, you'd think she'd be used to him…but there was no getting used to Damon. She smiled when he started to kiss her neck softly. When his hands started to move around her stomach, she hesitated to pull away. When he groaned to himself, she laughed at his playful misery.

_You might get lucky when I get back from this god awful trip._ Bonnie thought.

_You and I both know I can't wait that long…_ Damon thought.

_Well you're going to have to wait if you want to get in these pants. _

"Fine," Damon said answering her thoughts. "But only because your hot when your being demanding," Damon finished.

Bonnie chuckled lowly, and then headed for her suitcase. She was already feeling lonely, and she hadn't even left Damon's side yet. She smiled to herself as she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear, and as she picked up her suitcase she realized that she could feel Damon's body figure hovering over her own. This was going to be tough…

"Damn it Bonnie…" Damon mumbled to himself.

"What?" She asked; now looking up at him.

"You made me realize how much I'm going to miss you," Damon told her.

"Well what do you want me to do Damon?" Bonnie asked; shrugging her shoulders.

Damon clinched his jaw tightly and then creased his eyebrows together when he ran his hands across her face. Tracing shapes across her cheek, and then moving his fingernails down her neck. His eyes began to follow as his fingers traced over some of the bite marks he had given her earlier that week. Purple and blue was what made her skin crawl. His eyes held onto the shape of her body figure…

"How about I compel your father into making you stay?" Damon asked.

"As crazy as that sounds, It actually doesn't seem like such a bad idea…" Bonnie trailed off slowly to stare at his chest.

"Say the words and you got it," Damon told her impatiently.

"I can't. As much as I want to…I can't. My father deserves to spend time with his daughter, no matter how much it pains her to do so. I haven't had real time with him since I was eight," Bonnie sighed.

"Ugh. Your dad is a major cock block," Damon groaned.

Bonnie smiled and then kissed his lips softly, for some reason it always pained them to kiss each other. Because, they always wanted _so much more. _When she winced too aggressively, Damon was quick to follow. Her breathing began to pick up, and when he slipped his tongue through her lips…Bonnie smashed into him. There was always something about kissing him, there was the tender kind. Then the aggressive lustful ones, but either way she loved both of them. It brought bliss to her radiant flesh, it made everything seem easy. It was almost as if she was whole, it was as if she was connected attached to his internal soul with a line wire. When she felt his stomach hit hers, she pulled him closer by rushing her hands through the nape of his hair. She smiled in-between his soft kisses, and then pulled him closer when she went in for a hug.

"You are making this harder than it needs to be Salvatore," Bonnie brokenly whispered over his shoulder.

"Are you changing your mind?" Damon asked; brushing her hair with his slick fingers.

"I wish it was easy enough to change my mind, but I can't do that to my father…" she broke off to lick her lips slowly.

"Then I guess I have to take someone to the airport," Damon sighed.

"I guess so," Bonnie said brokenly.

`!`

"Alright here we are, the airport…" Damon trailed off to stop the car.

"Here we are," Bonnie said mimicking his words.

Bonnie glanced over at the entrance where she saw her father waving at her impatiently. She sighed loud enough for Damon to hear, and then looked at in the rearview mirror. She smiled when he ran his nose across her neck, and when his hands ran across the path of her jeans she gasped.

"Damon…not with my father a couple feet away," Bonnie breathed.

"But that makes things more fun," Damon said in the hollow of her neck. Damon unbuckled her seatbelt, and then quickly forced down her jeans. Soon enough he was on his knees on the bottom of his car floor. He started to kiss her hips, as he began to bring her jeans down to her ankles. Damon grunted at the smell of her sex, and then smiled to himself when he found that she was already wet. Quickly he ran his tongue across her clint, and then pressed his lips across her inner thigh. Hearing the sound of Bonnie moan, and then slam her fist on the glass window of the car…made Damon loose it. When he shoved his tongue deeper inside her, he jolted as her hands banged against the top of the car.

"Damon…" Bonnie breathed. "People…people…can see," she said shakily.

"Then let them," Damon said; as he shoved two fingers inside of her heat.

"Ah!" Bonnie screamed.

"That's it, let it out…I wanna hear you scream," Damon told her passively.

Bonnie tilted his chin towards her, and then kissed his lips harshly. When she came above his fingers as he pushed the tips of his fingers harder, Damon smiled in-between kisses. But that wasn't enough for Damon, because he aggressively drove his fingers harder and faster making Bonnie curse loudly. He was so far deep, that his knuckles started to brush against her opening. He smiled when she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. When he kissed her slowly, he pulled away when he released his fingers. He watched as she gritted her teeth, and then licked his fingers when she ran her fingers down his vampire side. When she kissed him once more he grunted and then kissed her harshly. Damon too was going to miss Bonnie more than he thought he was. He never realized how much he loved her, how much he needed her. How much he wanted to be inside her, and how much he wanted to keep her all to himself. He didn't want to be away from her for more than a day, more than a second; and it killed him to admit it to himself, because he couldn't admit it to her.

"Damon, I have to go…" Bonnie mumbled under him.

"I don't want you to leave," Damon whispered.

"And I don't want to go, but my father needs this time with me…" Bonnie broke off to pull her jeans over her legs.

Damon wanted to tell her that he wasn't okay with this. And that he wasn't okay with her leaving him, and being unprotected for a full week. Not wrapped around him, and not sitting in his lap as they watched her movies. He was going to miss not being able to wake up to the sight of her, and not being able to kiss her whenever he wanted to. Bonnie was his, and no one else's. So why was he allowing her to control him, and allowing himself to act as if there wasn't a problem? Why couldn't he just stop pretending and tell Bonnie that he was actually going to miss her. Miss her scent, miss her body, miss her kisses, and just miss her. He forced out a smile when Bonnie started to get her things out of the trunk of his car.

When he heard his trunk slam, he slummed out of his car and headed for Bonnie. When he glanced at her, he watched as she began to hug her father. How could he respect someone who was taking his girlfriend away from him? Yea sure he was her father, and sure he had some authority over her, but he had much as authority as he did.

"Damon," he heard her father say while clearing his throat.

"Mr. Bennett," Damon answered while straightening out his leather jacket.

Damon had only met Bonnie's father once, and during that meeting he was kissing Bonnie topless on her couch. Of course Bonnie made Damon compel him, so he'd forget; yet his father didn't really like Damon.

_Why must all Bonnie's little boyfriends wear black? It makes them look tacky, and it seems as if they don't care. And why does he have all that leather? _Mr. Bennett thought.

_Did you hear that? _Damon thought; forcing his attention towards Bonnie.

_Yes I did Damon, but he is my father cut him a break. I will talk to him about this later okay?_ Bonnie thought.

_You're so fucking lucky he is your father Bennett, _Damon thought.

_Shut up and help me with my bags, _Bonnie thought back.

Damon snickered lightly, and then picked up her bags and headed for the entrance.

"Okay…" Bonnie trailed off to look at her father. "Dad can you go get me a bag of peanuts from one of the stores over there?" Bonnie finished.

"Yea sure…I'll let you two say your goodbyes," he answered while heading off.

Once Bonnie started to shrivel, and then blink through her tears Damon held her in his arms tightly. He kissed the root of her hair, and then sighed when she kissed his neck.

"I don't want to leave….I'm afraid of leaving you," Bonnie admitted.

_Now would be a good time to tell her Damon, _Damon thought to himself.

_Tell her what? _Bonnie thought; invading his privacy.

_ I'm going to miss you Bonnie…a lot. _

_ Goodbye Damon. _

_ No. _

_ No? _

_ I'll see you soon. _

Bonnie smiled, and then kissed his lips softly. As she tried to release, she found that she couldn't. she never wanted to release, she didn't want to leave this position ever.

_See you soon, _Bonnie thought.

`!`

Monday

`!`

Tuesday

`!`

Wednesday

`!`

Thursday

`!`

"Damon you need to do something, you can't just sit there and watch the flames die," he heard over his shoulder.

Damon looked over his shoulder to spot Elena eying him in the distant. When he forced out a fake smile, she shrugged her shoulders and then ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Have you tried getting out and doing something fun?" Elena asked.

"I'll have fun when Bonnie gets back," Damon answered.

"I know you will, but Caroline and I were headed to the Grille…"

"Elena I'm not going to kill myself by listening to you two bitch about your sad pathetic lives," Damon barked.

"Jeez. I was just trying to be nice," Elena mumbled.

"And I appreciate it, but I don't need it…" Damon trailed off to run his fingers through his hair.

"But you have been in that same position since Bonnie left, have you even fed?" Elena asked with slight concern.

"Why do you even care?" Damon asked.

"Because I care about you Damon, and I don't like it when you're like this…" she trailed off when she got out of her seat.

"Where is Stefan? Aren't you usually fucking him right about now?" He asked her while glancing at his watch.

Elena sighed and then got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Actually yes," Elena said unpleased.

When she left the room, he scoffed and then slammed his fist into the bar table. When he looked at the dents in the table he frowned.

"Bonnie," he brokenly whispered. He dug through his pocket, and started to dial her number on the phone. When he listened to it ring he smiled he was moments away from speaking to her.

"Hello?" He heard through the phone. God the sound of her was beautiful.

"Bonnie," Damon murmured.

"Damon. Hi how are you?" Bonnie asked slightly tired.

"Did I wake you?" Damon asked impatient. He was so eager to hear the sound of her voice; he was desperate for anything that reminded him that Bonnie was still his. Suddenly he felt his lips curve; forming a slight smile when he heard her sigh.

"How's Mexico?" Damon asked.

"It's fine. I miss you though. A lot," Bonnie said brokenly.

"I miss you too," Damon said into the phone.

Damon leaned against the frame of the door, then smiled when he looked at her caller ID. This was going to be a long rest of the week.

"Bonnie come on I got the movie started!" He heard in the distant.

"Was that Mr. Bennett?" Damon asked.

"That'd be him," Bonnie said quickly.

"Bonnie!" He heard again.

"Listen I gotta go. But I'll call you first thing in the morning," Bonnie said slowly.

"Okay. Bonnie…" Damon mumbled.

"Yes?" She asked; sounding as if she was closer to the phone.

"I'll see you soon," Damon mumbled.

"See you soon," Bonnie replied.

`!`


	7. Warned you

**Authors note: I am so sorry that chapter seven wasn't posted yesterday, but my laptop wasn't allowing me to access the internet because of my smart mother switching my Wi-Fi! So due to me not keeping my promise, I promise that chapter seven will be twice as longer as chapter six. And, it will be twice as better hopefully. Again my apologizes, but if there is fault to blame…it's on my mother haha [; alright hope you enjoy this day late update! Also warning this chapter is rated M for very mature elements. **

Bonnie was still away, and that only made Damon's mode worse. Every damn thing reminded him of her, her clothes she misplaced under his bed. The scent of her perfume spread across his mattress, her socks in his sock drawer. Her voice in his thoughts, he never thought of girl this much; and it scared him. It scared him to think that he liked Bonnie so much, that he couldn't even control it. It scared him to think that one day he would upset her, and she would leave him. That one day she would find someone new, and forget that he had ever existed. But he didn't want to put those thoughts into his head, because if Bonnie came to her senses and left the undeserving killer he would be completely discombobulated. Sure he knew that he didn't deserve her, but he was far better than Jeremy. He knew he was capable of doing things to Bonnie much better than the way that naïve senseless body could. Then again he wasn't completely sure, because Bonnie had yet to let Damon in…literally.

He sighed to himself lowly, and then kicked his shoes off as he began to take off his shirt. There was simply nothing to do when Bonnie wasn't around, and oddly enough that shocked him as well. Normally if he had the chance to be alone, he would feed or do something he knew would upset her; just to watch her get all worked up. Unfortunately he no longer had the satisfaction, he was left empty handed for another three days.

_ God I miss her, _he thought.

_Damon what have you got yourself into? _He asked himself.

_ God why am I so fucking whipped?_ He asked himself lightly. He ran his hands through his hair, and then looked through the mirror. He pictured Bonnie kissing his chest, and running her small hands down his back slowly. The image he put in his head was crystal clear, the thought almost drove him crazy. When his eyelids began to flicker, he bit onto his lower lips when he realized that it was only another day dream. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and then grimaced at his reflection. This was going to be another one of those sad pathetic lonely days…

"Well don't you look distressed," he heard breaking his constant train of thought.

Damon turned to face the voice, and he rolled his eyes when he saw Stefan leaning across the frame of the door. Stefan smelled like sex and Elena…disgusting. There was nothing more that he hated more than the thought of Elena and Stefan sleeping together. As much as it pained him, it almost repulsed him even more. He sighed to himself, feeling defeated as he began to open his mouth to reply to his comment.

"Was the cloud of rain above my head not enough for you to tell?" Damon asked factiously.

"Is this about Bonnie still? It's almost been a week; she will be here before you know it. You need to get out and do something more 'Damon-like,' I mean come on look at you…you look like you haven't eaten in months," Stefan said pointing out to his boney frail skin.

"I don't need you to point out things that concern me okay? I'm fine," Damon lied.

"Lie number one. Listen I know you miss Bonnie, but sitting her moping around isn't going to fix anything…she told you she'd be back Sunday, and its Friday…" Stefan trailed off to glance over at him. Damon seemed less than enthused hearing Stefan remind him of what was making him upset in the first place. Stefan watched as Damon began to clinch his jaw impatiently, so Stefan took that as an opportunity to try and comfort him.

"Look if you want to come with Elena and I to the Grille you are more than welcome to come, maybe it will get your mind off of things…" Stefan cut off to look at his brother for an answer.

"As fun as it sounds to see you two suck face…" Damon stopped to put on his shirt. "I'll pass," Damon finished walking past him; knocking his shoulder with his own when he left his body figure.

"I'm just trying to help," Stefan said slightly offended.

"I don't need anyone's help," Damon barked.

Stefan didn't answer he just nodded and then started to walk out of Damon's room when he saw Damon motioning him out. When Stefan stopped right in front of Damon, he gave him a long look.

"You know if your this worked up about a girl…I'd say you're falling for her," Stefan said lowly.

"And if your this concerned I'd say your jealous," Damon answered.

"Damon I'm not…"

"Leave and mind your own damn business," Damon barked; pushing him out of his room and slamming the door behind him as he stumbled out.

"What's the matter baby?" Mr. Bennett almost sounded as if he knew the answer.

Bonnie shrugged lightly, and then opened her mouth to speak…then she realized that she didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to tell her father that she missed Damon, and wasn't having a good time with her father. If she told him that, every last bit of feeling that her father had would be crushed and she wasn't looking for a way out, by hurting him.

"Nothing I'm fine," Bonnie lied.

"Now Bonnie I have known you for eighteen years. I think I know you well enough to know when something is wrong with my only daughter," he said setting his newspaper aside.

"Dad I'm fine. Just tired I guess," Bonnie mumbled.

"That's all? He asked.

"Yea I guess," Bonnie said; letting out a fake sigh. When her phone started to vibrate she smiled when she saw the caller ID; it was her crazy possessive vampire boyfriend. When her father looked at her, she smiled and then gritted her teeth when her phone rang again. She had promised that she was done talking to Damon for the rest of their vacation the other night, because she had been talking to Damon for hours every time her and her father spent time together. And Bonnie did feel bad for it, but Bonnie was at the point where there was nothing more she wanted than Damon. Yes that was selfish to put him first, but she couldn't help it.

"Go ahead," her father breathed.

"Thank you…thank you," Bonnie stuttered as she answered her phone. "Hey," she said while walking off into another room of the hotel.

"Hey," Damon whispered on the other line. "How are you?" He asked slightly anxious.

"Better now that you've called," Bonnie admitted. When she heard him breathing she locked the room door, than sat down on the couch. She hesitated to say anything else, but when she heard Damon groan she knew that it was best not to say anything.

"Is there any way that you can come home sooner?" Damon asked roughly.

"There are flights coming in to Mexico, but I can't fly back until the day I come back…" Bonnie breathed slowly. Bonnie waited for Damon to answer, but all she heard was him growling in his pillow. She had never heard him so upset before, it almost scared her. Almost. She looked into the phone to see if he was still there, and then opened her mouth to say something but Damon growled again.

"Can you do something for me Bonnie?" Damon asked sounding innocent.

"Sure," Bonnie mumbled.

"Are you in a different room from your father?" Damon asked.

"Yes why?" Bonnie asked.

"Touch yourself for me, and pretend it's me…" Damon breathed.

"Damon…" Bonnie trailed off when she heard him growl in annoyance.

Bonnie sighed, and then ran her cold fingers across the tip of her breasts. She let out a low moan when she felt herself shiver from the touch, when she let out another moan for Damon's pleasure she looked into the phone to see if he was still there. She could hear Damon moan lightly to himself on the other line, when she groaned playfully. Bonnie slowly began to squeeze her breasts, and then pulled down her pj bottoms when she heard Damon whisper the word: "more." She ran her knuckles around her clint and then pushed her index finger into her wet heat, she swallowed when she began to whimper at the slight pain and pleasure.

"Fuck Bonnie…" Damon breathed. "More," he said roughly.

Bonnie moaned in response as she pushed her middle finger along with her ring finger inside of her. She started to milk her fingers as she pushed them in and out in a fast fluid motion. She started to picture Damon doing this, Damon moving his fingers inside of her; making her squirm as he reached deeper exploring her more. She slipped out a soft moan when she arched her back, pushing her thumb across her wet opening. She bit onto her lower lip, when she heard Damon echoing her moans with his own. He started to pick up his breathing as she heard his hands slap against his hips. This told her that she needed to do more in order for him to release as much as she was. Bonnie shifted to her side, and then wiped her wet fingers onto the edge of the couch when she ran her thumb across her perky nibbles.

"Come on Bonnie more. I want to hear you scream, I know you got it in you…" Damon breathed into the phone. She could hear how desperate he was, the sound of his voice shaking when he got closer to the phone. The sound of him moaning at every sound she made, and the sound of him hitting his hard cock as he gave himself what Bonnie would have if she was over there. She licked her lips eagerly, and then slammed two fingers inside of her, wishing it was Damon. She let out a loud moan at the tension, and then arched her back when she heard Damon growl.

"Fuck Bonnie you're gonna make me cum all over the place," Damon grunted. Damon started to breathe heavily, and then he started to moan; sounding like a helpless girl. She had never heard this side of Damon, and she never realized how much it turned her on. She began to listen as his motions quickened, making the sound of his hands beating himself louder.

"Bonnie!" He painfully echoed her name in her phone.

As soon as she heard the sound of her own name, she released her fingers, and then watched her chest as it began to heave in and out quickly. She had never been so exhausted in her entire life, she forced her hands around her mouth when she let out a slightly loud moan. She had to remember that her Dad was just a room away.

"No Bonnie I want to hear you…I want to hear you scream my name as you cum for me," Damon sounded demanding yet desperate to hear Bonnie say something. So Bonnie did as he wished, and ran his name slowly off her lips.

"God I want to be with you so bad right now," Damon admitted.

Bonnie smiled when she heard Damon zip up his pants, and then shut his door.

"Can you lick your fingers for me?" Damon asked.

"Damon…" she mumbled. "I don't want to do that," Bonnie admitted slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine. I'll just wait until you come back so I can do it for you," Damon said softly.

Bonnie smiled into the phone, and then reached for her pj bottoms and then pulled them up. She was already starting to feel sore at her violent actions, but she ignored it because right now she was exactly where she wanted to be…which was listening to the sound of Damon Salvatore.

Damon sighed as he sipped on the soccer mom that he had killed earlier that day. He smiled when he looked at his reflection through the granite of the bar table. He was looking like himself again, he was feeding and he was finally getting better. Maybe because Bonnie was going to be back in town tomorrow…who knew. He smirked when he heard small footprints headed in his direction, _Katherine _he thought.

_You smell like your own piss, _Katherine thought knowing Damon heard her.

_You smell like shit too, _Damon thought back.

_Well let me see. Were you stroking your own stick out in the woods last night? Is that why I kept hearing the sound of a little girl moaning upstairs into the phone? _Katherine laughed at herself when she saw Damon clinch his jaw; slightly embarrassed at her comment.

_Shit. It was you…_ Katherine smiled and then poured herself a glass of blood.

"Oh Bonnie please scream for me baby," Katherine mocked as she began to sip on the edge of her glass.

"Shut up!" Damon screeched.

"Why? I think it's cute she has you as her bitch," Katherine told him while wiggling her eyebrows. "So I must know…does she have a leach for you?" She asked.

"Be all bitchy you want, but jealousy doesn't make you pretty…but you would you already know that," Damon said.

"Strike two," Katherine said slightly hurt.

"Don't shed a tear," Damon said walking past her.

"You know you can act like everything is okay for now, but when Klaus comes and makes her his bitch…I mean witch. You're gonna be having phone sex by yourself for a while," Katherine warned.

"Is a threat or a promise?" Damon asked leaning his head over his shoulder to glance behind him.

"It's a promise," Katherine answered.

"And what makes you think that I might actually believe you?" Damon asked crooking a brow.

"This isn't about believing me or not Damon. I was sent here to warn you so go ahead and be a stubborn jack ass all you want, but it's not going to make a difference. Klaus would have already killed Bonnie, then Elena, then Stefan, then everyone else you ever loved…" Katherine said sipping onto her blood.

"The more I see you, the more I want to kill you…" Damon trailed off to run his hand down the back of his neck.

"Damon…" He heard at the door.

"What?" Damon barked; looking at Stefan.

"Katherine wasn't lying; Klaus is on his way…" Stefan trailed off to look past Damon and forward to Katherine's direction.

"Warned you," Katherine mumbled into her cup.

Damon stood at the front office impatiently, he stared at the lady in front of him who was jotting something down on her clipboard. He rocked back and forth on the edge of his heels, and then groaned rudely when she played with the pins on her desk.

"Sir I told you to wait patiently," the woman said arching her brow.

"And I told you to hurry up," Damon barked back.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to…"

"And I'm going to ask you to give me what I asked for moments ago. No questions asked, just give me what I want and I will be out of your way ma'am." Damon lowered his gaze after he stopped compelling her.

"Okay," she nodded in a trance.

"Thank you," Damon said.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair slowly as she looked out her balcony; she had been home alone all day. Her father was out site seeing, and Bonnie didn't tag along because she claimed that she was "sick" and needed sometime to be alone. Part of it was true, so she couldn't feel all that guilty. When she heard a knock at the door, she walked to it and frowned creasing her eyebrows together. Her father wasn't supposed to be home for another three hours, what was he doing home early? She opened the door, and then dropped her mouth open quickly…he…him…Da-

Before she could finish Damon captured her lips with his own, she couldn't breathe because of the tension and quick pressure. She felt her back being pushed up against the edge of the wall, and then heard the sound of the door slamming when Damon kicked it with his boots. She smiled in-between kisses when Damon lifted her shirt above her head. She had no thought into what emotions she was feeling, she was more than thrilled to see him. She couldn't even put it into words…there were no words. When she felt Damon push down her pants forcefully, she managed to pull of his jacket and then his shirt to follow.

"Bed," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon answered by throwing them onto the bed, and then ripping her panties off and throwing them across the room. He smiled when she pulled down his jeans, they were both more than eager to see each other. Damon couldn't wait any longer, feeling Bonnie play with his hair and moan his name was enough for him to slam three fingers inside of her heat. He grunted when she pulled at his hair aggressively. Bonnie pulled his lips to hers when he ran a hand down the roll of her hip, and then pushed his fingers deeper inside of her when she yelled and screamed with pure lust falling from each letter.

"More," Bonnie moaned. "…please," Bonnie whimpered.

"Fingers or me?" Damon asked.

"You…" Bonnie breathed.

"Say it…I want to hear you say it," Damon admitted.

Bonnie rammed her head into the pillow, and then pushed her heat onto his fingers when he playfully teased her by kissing her neck and then running his free hand on her nipples.

"Say it," Damon said before releasing his fingers slowly.

"…I want you inside me," Bonnie finally said.

Damon grunted and with one jolt he pushed himself inside of her quickly, yet passionately. He groaned at how tight she was, it was beautiful. He was Bonnie's first, and that only turned him on even more if that was even possible. He had flown a four hour flight just to see her, just to smell her, be with her. Be inside her. He pushed his head deeper, and then kissed her sloppy when she hooked her legs around his waist. Bonnie pushed herself onto him even more, when he started to ramble her name lowly. Damon started to quicken his thrusts, and then stared at Bonnie when she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. He tilted her chin, so they could look at each other. He wanted to see her when she came. He wanted to see every last bit of emotion that she had, when she scream his name. Bonnie was officially his, and no one else's. Damon groaned as he felt himself about to fill her up, but before he did he quickly and forcefully jammed his length inside of her harshly filling her completely.

"Ah…Damon…" Bonnie moaned.

"I'm right here," Damon breathed biting at her nipple. Before he knew it he was filling her with his juices mixed with hers. Damon whimpered as Damon stared at her harshly, his vampire face showing and his fangs sticking out of his lips. She could no longer deny it. Bonnie Bennett was officially in love with Damon Salvatore. Damon lowered his head to kiss her, and then ran his tongue along her neck before sinking his fangs into her; making her scream his name with both pleasure and pain.

"Thank you," Damon mumbled.

"No. Thank you," Bonnie whispered; pulling him for a kiss.

A/N: Okay, tell me what you think and like always please leave a review! Hope you guys liked this update, and I will update around the first week of January for chapter 8. xoxoxo


	8. Privacy

**A/N: So this is chapter eight, I am so so so excited to post this chapter. I just thought of some new ideas, and I can't wait to share them with you guys! I really appreciate everyone for reviewing it does mean a lot and it's what keeps me going to thank you to everyone that is supporting ! And like I promised here is chapter eight… **

There wasn't that much time to lie down with Damon after sex, yet Bonnie wasn't complaining. All she wanted was to see Damon, hear Damon, breathe in Damon…be with Damon. Bonnie was everything because of Damon, and she couldn't imagine life without him no matter how hard she tried. She put her hair into a messy bun, as Damon slipped her shorts around her waist. She smiled when he threw her shirt over her head, and around her shoulders. What did she do differently to deserve this side of Damon? Why her? He was flawlessly beautiful, his pale like skin glistening against his muscles. His pink lips perked up forming the tips of his lips a slight crease. The coolness of his skin wrapping around the warmth of hers. His black shaggy hair running down just above his forehead, and his blue orbs that shined whenever he flickered his eyelashes together. Everything about Damon was perfection, so perfect that she didn't even notice his flaws that she always hated…

"What are you thinking about Judgey?" Damon asked; lifting his eyebrows.

"As if you didn't already know," Bonnie whispered.

"I promise from this point of I won't read your mind, it's an invasion of privacy…" Damon trailed off to run his slender fingers across her spinal cord.

"Sometimes I want you to know what I'm thinking…so you know if I'm angry with you or not," Bonnie teased.

"When are you angry with me?" Damon asked; folding his arms across his chest.

Bonnie turned to look at him, running her eyes across his body figure. Damon was right when was Bonnie angry with Damon. She didn't even think it was possible, sure he made her upset before, yet it never was enough to last. Bonnie ran her fingers down the nape of his hair, and then glanced at him when he looked at her chin. He still knew every way to make Bonnie squirm with embarrassment. Insecure about every small little detail, Bonnie was still unaware with every reason as to why Damon was suddenly attracted to her. Every moment they shared, was detailed whether they was silence or not. Bonnie licked her lips nervously, and then tugged at his neck when she felt his hands tingle along her lower back and onto her waist. When Damon exhaled slowly, he lowered his chin onto the roots of her hair. Then she felt the middle of his fingertips brush through her hair, bulling her bun a loose. Every move he made was slow, and tender; making Bonnie shiver at his touch. She felt his hands move over to the clasps of her bra strap, lowering down over to her sides. But Bonnie ran her hands down his arms, stopping him slowly. When Damon heard Bonnie grunt, it was almost as if it was demanding him to stop every possible fragment that allowed him to move.

"Something bothering you?" Damon asked; slightly confused.

"It's nothing…I'm just…" Bonnie began to stutter. How was she supposed to tell him this, without dying from embarrassment? "I don't want to say it," Bonnie mumbled.

"Oh come on Bonnie…" he stopped to run his hands through her hair. "Say it," he finished.

Bonnie bit onto her lower lip, so hard that it almost drew blood. Then, she walked away from Damon's pull, and then poured herself some tea shakily. Wanting to avoid this topic, she turned around to face the stove. But, soon enough Damon was hovering over her body possessively. She could feel him pushing her stomach into the near cabinet, and then pinning his fingers into her sides.

"I can feel your heart beating… it's beating so fast," Damon whispered right above her ear.

"I don't…" Bonnie stopped to face him. "I don't want to have sex again," Bonnie mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Damon froze, making Bonnie regret telling him. She desperately wanted to tap into what he was thinking, but when she tried he was repulsively blank. She shouldn't have told him, which was why she was so shameful of feeling guilty for doing so.

"It's not you, I just…I'm sore," Bonnie admitted slightly nervous.

"That's your reason?" Damon asked.

"Please don't be mad…I mean I can get over this," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"You think I'm mad?" Damon asked.

"Well are you?" Bonnie said sounding slightly relieved at his tone of voice.

He smiled, and then pulled her closer planting his lips onto hers gently. Moving his fingers through her hair, taking her pony tail out of the tips of her black curls. When he released himself, both of them were panting from the tension.

"Does that answer your question?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded to herself, and then looked up at Damon when he looked at the door.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. When Damon didn't move, a flash of panic flashed through her body. "Damon what's wrong?" Bonnie asked; tugging onto his limbs.

"Get your things were leaving," Damon gritted through his teeth. Damon shuffled around the hotel room, throwing her clothes in her suitcase. He moved so quickly, that Bonnie could barely catch up with the naked eye.

"Damon…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Klaus knows were gone, and he's looking for us. He's following our tracks…" Damon stopped to look in the air; as if it had answers. "We need to go back to Mystic Falls," Damon finished.

"Damon what about my father? I can't just pack my things and leave him here…" Bonnie chocked out.

"Then leave him a note," Damon said slightly bluntly.

"Damon I can't leave my father here, he's going to know that something was wrong!" Bonnie screeched.

Damon finished packing her suitcase, and then looked at her hazel worried eyes. He had never seen her torn up before. He put her suitcase near the door, and then looked for a pieces of paper to give her.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Yes. Bonnie I'm sorry, but we need to leave…" Damon said putting her face in the palms of his hands.

Bonnie took the sheet of paper, still shocked about what she was getting ready to do. Then she eyed the pen that Damon was shaking in front of her face. And Bonnie began to write:

_Dear Dad, _

_ I know you're wondering where I am, but I'm back in Mystic Falls. I am sorry that I left without any notice, but something came up. I will explain everything to you when you get home. Thank you for a beautiful bonding experience. Have a safe flight, and I love you dad. _

_ Love, _

_ Bonnie. _

`!`

"We got here as soon as we could," Bonnie said throwing her coat over her the chair that was in the Salvatore manor.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed.

"Elena," Bonnie said less enthusiastic.

"Why do you look like your glistening?" Elena asked; folding her arms across her chest suspiciously.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Damon said cutting her off as she began to hug Bonnie.

"We'll talk later," Bonnie assured her as she gave Damon a slight glare.

"Bonnie I'm glad you're here, hope you had a safe trip. I need you to run a spell for me quickly, I need you to see where Klaus is headed. We need to be one step ahead of him," Stefan said walking over towards him with some candles.

"What spell? Once Klaus knows what I am trying to do, he'll stop me before I can get into his head…" Bonnie trailed off when she heard Katherine snicker in the background.

"Quit your bitching okay. If you don't want Klaus to kill us all, because that's where were all headed…you'd get your little granny panties out of a twist and deal with it," Katherine said under her breath.

"And you'd watch you what you say if you want to live before Klaus kills you," Damon said slamming her into the wall.

"Damon. Katherine. You can play later," Stefan hollered over the crashing over the books.

"Wait Bonnie isn't this going to take a lot of power out of you?" Jeremy asked.

"What is he doing here?" Damon asked releasing Katherine quickly.

"I heard that Bonnie was in danger, and I wanted to help…" Jeremy said trailing off to look at Bonnie.

"Thanks Jeremy," Bonnie whispered lightly; tugging onto his hand sweetly.

Damon was confused, why was Bonnie even giving this guy the time of day? He broke up with her months ago, and left her there to basically die from depression. So why was she even looking at him? Damon gritted his teeth at what he was witnessing, and then straightened the collar of his jacket, when Jeremy began to stare at her. He frowned when Jeremy licked his lips, and then groaned when he read his thoughts. Bonnie was _his _and no one else's. He wasn't going to stand here listening to the guy who made Bonnie an emotional wreck talk about what he wanted to do to her after hours.

"Go play some checkers or something. Us grown-ups have some business to take care of," Damon barked.

"You consider yourself a grownup?" Jeremy asked.

"Listen if you want to keep your eyes to look at _my _Bonnie like the way you just were…I suggest you stop trying to talk shit alright?" Damon asked edging his way closer towards him.

"Hey ladies if y'all need a room to argue like a bunch of pansies I suggest you leave now," Katherine said over them.

Damon turned towards them, and then looked at Bonnie; who was slightly embarrassed. Then he looked at Stefan who was a little disappointed in him for acting the way he was in front of everyone. Suddenly Damon realized that the more he looked around the more he noticed how many people were there. Stefan, Elena, Katherine, Caroline, Tyler, and Jeremy. The whole annoying gang. Damon didn't want to be a part of this, as long as he had Bonnie he was okay.

"I can do the spell," Bonnie said breaking the silence.

`!`

"Bonnie." She heard over her shoulder.

"Jeremy. Hi," Bonnie said slightly exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked touching her shoulder lightly.

"Doing well how about yourself?" Bonnie asked running her hands through her hair softly.

Jeremy looked down at her hands, and then frowned when he started to bite onto his lower lip. It looked as if he was trying to think of a way to answer her question, which he was.

"Bonnie I miss you," Jeremy mumbled.

Bonnie frowned as Jeremy put his hands around hers, closing the space between them. His head hung low between his shoulders, and above her head. He was so close to her, that it made her feel slightly uncomfortable at his heavy breathing above her chest.

"Jeremy…" Bonnie began.

"I need you," Jeremy brokenly whispered.

Jeremy was closer to her, moving his lips right above hers making a slight friction between there's. Bonnie felt the heat rising to her flushed cheeks, and tears flooding her eyes.

"Did it hurt as much as it hurt me?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Jeremy asked; slightly distracted.

"When you cheated on me with Anna…and you left me there to cry. So I'm going to ask you again…" Bonnie trailed off when she stepped away from him. "Did it hurt as much as it hurt me?" Bonnie asked again.

Jeremy didn't answer, simply because he didn't know how.

"That's what I thought," Bonnie mumbled; making her way around him.

"Is this about Damon?" Jeremy asked slightly tense.

"Jeremy not now!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm not going to stop. I deserve you," Jeremy said behind her.

"No. that's where you're wrong…you _did _deserve me…" Bonnie said walking away.

`!`

Bonnie threw herself onto Damon's bed, she had recently took a shower to wash up. She could smell herself, she smelt like honey suckle and honey-due melon. It was Damon's favorite shampoo that Bonnie owned. Her body smelt like strawberries, and yet another scent Damon loved to taste off of Bonnie's skin.

"I thought you were in here, I could smell you a mile away…" Damon trailed off to examine Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled curving her lips when Damon threw off his shirt, she was always so eager. She looked at the v shape of his hips, and then ran his hands down the tips of bed. Once Damon made her way towards the end of the bed, Bonnie somehow slid out of her pj bottoms. Damon wiggled his eyebrows quickly, and then jumped on her pinning her down into the bed below him.

"I thought you said you didn't want to have sex," Damon said kissing her neck.

"I don't," Bonnie said; now flipping him over making her way on top of him.

"That's not what you were thinking," Damon said pressing his fingers deeper into her thigh, causing tension.

Bonnie stopped kissing his neck, and then pulled her hands down to his sides. He smiled at her actions, and then nipped at her chin.

"I thought you said you weren't going to read my thoughts because it was an invasion of privacy?" Bonnie said folding her arms across her chest.

"I lied," Damon said kissing her lips softly.

"Then you're going to die only having sex with me once," Bonnie teased.

"Babe. I don't die. And we'll see about that," Damon said pushing her below him.

Damon kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue slowly. When the kiss got heated, she let out a low moan. He smiled at her, and then threw off her shirt whenever she put his hands around his neck; pulling him closer. Using all her force, she pulled away from him and found her shirt at the foot of the bed. She smiled, and then threw her shirt back on.

"Come on," Damon groaned.

"It'll be worth the wait," Bonnie told him.

Damon sighed and then rolled to the other side of the bed. Why was he standing for this?

"Please?" Bonnie asked rolling her tongue across his nipple.

"If you keep doing that the answer will be forever no," Damon told her.

"Let's just sleep," Bonnie told him making herself comfortable; holding onto him tightly.

"The things you do to me Bennett," Damon groaned.

"And the things you do to me," Bonnie said kissing his cheek.

`!`

Bonnie released herself from Damon's pull; the light shining in from the window had woke her up. She went over to close the window with the curtains. The light began to fade under the rose color of the fabric, making it look as if it was being burnt by the sharpness of the light. Bonnie hugged her sides, as if a chill had hit her flesh. She ran her fingers through her hair, and then exhaled slowly when she turned to look at a sleepy Damon. Was everything he did beautiful? This had to be a dream, these beautiful four months that they have been together, had to be a dream. This was all a reminder of how much she was unworthy of anyone. Still partly human, and still partly witch…why would a vampire like Damon want her? Was this all just some practical joke? Was he just trying to prove to her that none of this was real, and that none of this even meant anything…

"Stop thinking like that," she heard over at the bed.

"You're invading privacy," Bonnie whispered.

"How can I not when you're thinking crazy?" Damon asked; wiping his eyes.

"Can you blame me? I mean you're…beautiful and I'm…"

"Stunning," Damon said; cutting her off.

Bonnie hid her cheeks as she began to blush, than sat up as Damon made his way over towards her. He cupped her body in his hands, and then spun her around as if she weighed nothing. Bonnie laughed as he threw her into the bed playfully, collapsing onto her body. As he began to plant soft delicate kisses on her forehead, and then onto her shoulder, she sighed. His lips were oddly warm, but it felt nice in contrast with his skin. He ran his lips across her stomach, and then onto her breasts. She forgot that she was completely naked, but Damon was always good at reminding her. She shivered when he kissed her lips, leaving indentions on her lower lip. Damon smiled in-between kisses, and then watched as Bonnie ran her fingers down his chest. Damon rose up to whisper something in her ear, and when she jolted in shock at the coolness of his breath he smiled to himself.

"If anyone doesn't deserve someone it's me, Bonnie I can already tell that I have a lot of mistakes that I'm going to full fill. Yet you have a whole lot of sympathy cards to sign for me, I know I don't say this enough…" Damon trailed off to run his fingers down her collar bone. He sighed when she looked at him for an answer.

"What?" Bonnie asked; slightly impatient.

"Bonnie…" Damon broke off when he heard knocking at the door.

"Damon! Bonnie! Get your asses out of bed, we got work to do." Katherine's voice called out almost half eagerly.

"Always picks the perfect time doesn't she?" Bonnie asked putting her shorts on.

`!`

"Jeremy come here I want to talk to you for a second," Damon said motioning him over towards him.

Jeremy hesitated before moving, than gulped when he realized that they were alone.

"Can we go somewhere ya know where there are witnesses around?" Jeremy asked running his hands through his hair quickly.

"I won't kill you…yet," Damon said leaning on the door frame.

"Look if this is about what happened earlier with Bonnie..."

"How about last night over at my balcony?" Damon asked; folding his arms across his chest.

"I knew you were listening in on us? Haven't you heard something called privacy?" Jeremy asked.

"When it comes to Bonnie there is none," Damon gritted through his teeth. "Stay the hell away from Bonnie!" Damon snapped.

"Or?" Jeremy asked; folding his arms across his chest.

"Or you die," Damon said easing his way over towards him.

"Please you wouldn't kill me. You know that if you do Bonnie would never forgive you, because she still cares about me. Bonnie would hate you," Jeremy said backing away from him.

"Maybe," Damon said.

"Maybe that's why you want me away from Bonnie. Because you know that me and Bonnie share something special, so I'm just going to wait here until you screw up. Then she'll come crawling back to me, it's bound to happen sooner or later. So why don't you just hand her over now, we both know you don't like her anyway…" Jeremy trailed off to glare at Damon; who was livid.

"Before I rip your throat out and shove it up your ass, I suggest you shut your mouth kid!" Damon barked.

"Keep giving me empty threats Damon," Jeremy hummed.

Damon looked at Jeremy, who was playing with his fingernails, since when had Jeremy been such a smart ass?

"Wait you're not Jeremy," Damon said lowly to himself.

"That's right hi Damon Salvatore," he heard the shift in Jeremy's voice.

"Klaus," Damon whispered.

`!`


	9. For the first time

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reading my story so far. I really hope each and every one of you enjoy it. And if not, please please please fill free to pm me and give me some tips and advice. I keep all suggestions and thoughts completely open minded. Also I saw this really cool thing on a fellow bamonator's page; and I wanted to try it out. So look out for a "previously" and "coming up" at the beginning and end of my chapters. I thought that maybe you guys would like that, so enough said…like always here is my next update [: **

`!`

_Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

_ "Doing well how about yourself?" Bonnie asked running her hands through her hair softly. _

_ Jeremy looked down at her hands, and then frowned when he started to bite on his lower lip. It looked as if he was trying to think of a way to answer her question, which he was. _

_ "Bonnie I miss you," Jeremy mumbled ._

_ "Wait you're not Jeremy," Damon said lowly to himself. _

_ "That's right hi Damon Salvatore," he heard the switch in Jeremy's voice. _

_ "Klaus," Damon whispered. _

_ `!`_

"What the hell are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked; folding his arms across his chest.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I decided hey…why not stop by my vampire friends Damon and Stefan Salvatore," he answered.

"How thoughtful," Damon gritted through his teeth.

"That's me always thoughtful. So Damon, you're a smart man, you seem to know the ropes around here…" Klaus trailed to ease his way over towards Damon, closing the space between them.

"Yes?" Damon asked; looking behind him, making sure that no one was in sight.

"I want something of yours," Klaus said; licking his lips.

"I don't like sharing," Damon warned.

"I know you don't…" when Klaus paused, he wrapped his arms around Damon's neck, so tight that Damon was left there helpless suffocating on his last bit of pride.

"But I'm not asking, and I tend to get what I want…when I want it," Klaus said right above his ear.

"But since you're a nice man, I'm willing to give you two options. That witch of yours, she is really powerful. And, I could really use some extra power right about now. So here are my options for you Damon. Either you hand over the witch, and I'll be on my way…or…" he stopped to examine him. "Or you leave Mystic Falls and come with me and we can be partners in crime," Klaus told him.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" Damon asked out of breath.

"Because I know you're seeing that little witch of yours, and I know how much you don't want to hurt her. I've been watching you for weeks Damon, watching the two of you fall hopelessly in love with each other. It's quite exhilarating if you ask me, so fascinating how something so small and fragile contains so much power. And yet, she lower her standards and settles for you," Klaus whispered. "But don't get me wrong you two are so adorable, it's just ashamed that you two won't end up together..." "Damn. What a shame,: Klaus breathed.

"Touch her and I will fucking kill you," Damon threatened.

Klaus scoffed to himself, and then released his hands from his neck. He watched as Damon ran his hands along his neck, and then cocked his head to the side; as if everything Damon did was something he hadn't seen before.

"Threatening someone way more powerful than yourself. Very naïve Damon, I'm a little shocked. I tell you what..." Klaus stopped to exhale; thinking of an alternative.

"What?" Damon barked.

"Patience my dear friend," Klaus said; running his hands over his small pink lips.

Damon sat there on the porch of his balcony, glancing up at Klaus. Why was he just sitting there? Why wasn't he doing anything about it? Normally Damon would go after any chance he got to ripping someone's neck off; when it came to threatening Bonnie…_his _Bonnie. There was simply no way in hell that Damon was going to separate from Bonnie…there was just no way. If he couldn't even handle one week, how was he going to suffer with months, years, decades…centuries. He couldn't do that to himself, nor her.

"Since you caught me in such a good mood, I'll give you exactly three hundred and thirty six hours from today until I want your final decision." Klaus smiled, curving his lips at the crease.

"Two weeks to lead my girlfriend on into thinking that maybe we have a future together?" Damon asked factiously.

"I could change it to twenty four hours if you'd like," Klaus warned; picking at his nails.

"Go to hell," Damon growled.

"Its most likely," Klaus shrugged.

"I swear to God once I…"

"Your wasting your time Damon, I suggest you use your time wisely," Klaus warned.

As soon as Damon turned to look in the opposite direction, he notice a slight breeze brush up against his back. He saw that Klaus was no longer in his sight.

`!`

Damon's head hung beneath his shoulders, and his arms were tangled with another, making him look smaller than what he appeared. How was he going to handle this situation? He could have just made things easier, and left now. Yet, Bonnie always had a way of pulling him back. There were so many options, and such little time. He could have told Bonnie that he just wasn't looking for a relationship right now. _Lie. _He could of told her that he wasn't interested in her anymore. _Lie. _He could have told her that he wasn't the type to do relationships. _Lie. _He could have just left her in the middle of the night, leaving her heartbroken for a while. _I cant. Damn it. _

When Damon reached his room, he exhaled. He could smell everyone sitting around in his room, it almost made him sick. The only person he wanted to smell, was Bonnie. He stopped before he opened the door, and then ran his hand around the edge of the doorknob.

_Bonnie, _Damon ran through his head quickly.

He heard the room go quiet, he could tell that Stefan heard him as well.

_Yes? _Bonnie answered. She sounded drained.

_Pack your bags, I want to get out of here for a while._

_ Why? _

_ Anywhere you want, you name it. _

_ Damon that sounds nice and all, but I need to know why. _

_ Don't ask questions, I want it to be a surprise. _

_ Damon. _

_ Bonnie come on all I'm asking is for two weeks to get away from all this madness. _

_ Damon. _

_ Please. Two weeks. That's all. _

_ Ok. _

Damon sighed before entering his room, and then glanced at everyone once before he stared at Bonnie. He smiled at her as he watched her put some of her clothes into a bag. Everyone looked confused, expect Stefan and Katherine. They knew exactly what was going on. He gave them a glare, and then looked back at Bonnie before looking at them again. _Please. _Damon whispered in his head ever so lightly that only a vampire would hear. Stefan nodded, and shortly afterwards Katherine did as well. Damon forced out a dissimulated smile, and then looked around his room.

"Alright everyone get out of my room," Damon said; leaning across the frame of his door.

"Why?" Caroline huffed.

"Because I said so blondie," Damon barked.

"Come on guys we need to give Damon and Bonnie their space," Stefan said over them.

As everyone started to get up, Damon eased his way over towards Bonnie. He felt Caroline glare at him, when she walked passed; but he didn't give her a second look. He heard his door slam, and then locked it when he realized that him and Bonnie were finally alone. He smiled at her and then closed the space between them, by using his speed to wrap his arms around her waist. His hours officially started now. He felt her shiver when his thumbs pressed deep into her hips, making indentions.

"Can you explain to me why we're leaving?" Bonnie asked.

"No reason. I just want to get away from all this Mystic falls shit," Damon answered.

"Oh okay," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon exhaled, pressing his chin against the roots of her hair. He knew what he was doing. Was it right? No. Was it safe? No. Should he have been the better man and confessed to Bonnie the real reason he was leaving town with her? Yes. Yet he couldn't find it in his gut to do so, he figured that things couldn't get any worse than they already were.

`!`

Time honestly did fly by when you were in love, because before Damon knew it…he barely had less than a week and a half with Bonnie. If he had the capability of freezing time and leave the two of them unfrozen and stuck in time, he'd do it in a heartbeat. At this point he'd do anything to keep his time alive with Bonnie. He almost felt desperate, and that he was. He licked his lips when he glanced at Bonnie; who was absentmindedly sitting on the porch that was a part of the balcony. He had a timeshare in British Colombia, Canada. The private hotel room was right on the water, the first floor inches away from the sand. The second floor hovering over the teal water, and the wind so cold that it froze your toes as they reached the surface. The sun hidden beneath the surface of the thickness of the clouds, and the clouds so white they made the sky look pale.

Damon rose out of bed, and headed towards a motionless Bonnie. He watched as she brought her knees to her chest, and sighed when she rested her chin on the surface of her skin. She tilted her chin so she was able to face Damon, she smiled at him. Damon started to breathe in and out slowly, and then picked her up off of her feet as soon as the chance came. He threw her over his back, and held her by both of her thighs.

"Damon!" Bonnie squealed.

"Hold on. I want to show you something," Damon brokenly whispered.

As he jumped on the edge of the balcony, and then leaped onto the grass bringing the both of them down with a loud thud. He smiled as he heard Bonnie's heart pick up, it was the same rhythm that he never got used to. His feet started to move one in front of the other, in a fast motion that only a car would able to stay with. He ran through a forest, and then jumped of mountains as he reached them. He was going too fast, that Bonnie couldn't even tell where she was due to the blur the speed gave her. She looked around amazed at the environment, it was the first time that she actually been outside. Damon had been too overprotected this whole vacation. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, and would always stay by her side every second of the day. Not that she mind, but it was nice to be on her own for a while. When they reached a stopping point, she hopped off of Damon's back breathlessly. They were in front of a small lake, covered by tall trees. She turned in a complete circle, and then put both hands on the side of her face with amazement when she saw her own reflection in the water. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like this before, they were in the middle of nowhere, but it was surreal.

"I used to come here to get away from it all back when I was little, before I was turned." Damon whispered.

"Get away from what?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"All the crazy shit that went down," Damon answered; looking around remembering the area.

"It's beautiful," Bonnie mumbled.

"You're the only person that I trust sharing my hiding place with…" Damon trailed off to look at her.

"Damon hiding? That doesn't sound like you," Bonnie teased.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows, and then closed the space between them. Next thing Bonnie knew, Damon was planting soft kisses on her neck. He ran his tongue around the edge of her shoulder, and then pricked at the tip of her ear. His lips finally met hers, and when they did it was almost as if they collided. Their lips started to fight with one another, and when he pushed his tongue through her lips, separating her lips away from one another Bonnie let out a light moan. Damon ran his fingers down her slender spine, and then opened her robe exposing her naked flesh. When Bonnie shivered at the coolness, he threw off the only clothes that were on his body which were his boxers. They both stood there holding onto each other's flesh. His hands cupped her butt, and then moved to her breasts when she moaned. His fingers pinched her nipples, and when they started to harden he mocked his hands with his lips. He licked her pinched nipples, and then kissed her bellybutton. Bonnie ran her hands down the nape of his hair. Damon picked her up, and then took them to the water; still kissing her as he did this. When he let her down, Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

Damon smiled, then cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard on the mouth. When he reeled himself closer he felt his erection hit her inner thigh lightly. Bonnie sighed to herself, and then looked at him as if her life depended on it. The look had so much meaning, that Damon was taken aback when he looked inside of her. Her eyes said so much more than love…it was almost as if she needed Damon to be twice as strong, to make up for her being weak. She licked her lips, and then ran her hands down the hair that lied above his forehead. It killed Damon. At least what was left inside of Damon. He pushed his way inside of her with one thrust, and then buried his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her cheek lightly, and then lifted her thigh for better positioning. His thrusts slowed down, making his length move in and out of her slowly; allowing her to enjoy every moment. She bit onto her lower lip before kissing him sloppy. He moved her wet hair out of her face with one hand, and then pushed inside of her as he stared right through her. He moved slowly making her moan helplessly. He was going so gentle and slow, that it almost pained him. But this wasn't about him, this was about Bonnie and her pleasure. He kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. When he felt himself join them in no way possible to describe, he let out a grunt. He wrapped his arms around her entire small body, and then kissed her back when he felt Bonnie touch him while he was still in her. When he finally came it was absolute bliss, she let out a loud moan, and then yanked at his hair. Damon came shortly after, groaning on her back. He lifted his head, and then kissed her softly.

"I love you too," Damon whispered.

`!`

Damon was officially weak. And the thought made him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't be strong. He couldn't tell Bonnie the truth, no matter how much he needed to. No matter how much it would have made things easier, Damon couldn't do it. Which led him to his conclusion, he stroked Bonnie's hair slowly as she slept. When she squirmed a little, Damon focused on her. She was so beautiful. He flinched when her eyelids flickered, and then dipped her head deeper into the pillow. Everything below her shoulders was covered by the sheets, exposing her breasts. He licked his salty lips, and then slipped the folded piece of paper right in the center of the bed. He glanced at her, and then looked through the window when he felt a wave of heat smack him in the face. He had never hated himself so much before, and it almost shocked him. The women that he loved the most, the women that changed him, the women that brought him that happiness that was taken away from him…he was leaving behind. Bonnie. She was everything, so why was he throwing it all away? Suddenly he began to realize that suddenly he didn't know the answer. He held the palm of her hand, and brushed her knuckles with his fingers. Suddenly for the first time in a long time, Damon felt two tears roll down his pale cheeks. He was so fed-up with himself that he didn't even bother to wipe them away. He kissed Bonnie's forehead then rose up. He got his bags and then headed for the door.

"I love you," Damon brokenly whispered; before closing the door behind him.

`!`

When Bonnie woke up, she smiled. She held her sides, and then ran her fingers through her hair. When she turned around to face Damon…he was nowhere to be found. She rose up, bringing the sheets to her chest. When she looked around she felt her breathing pick up, where was he? She watched as her chest began to heave back and forth, and her skin begin to fry; becoming more overheated than usual. She got up from bed, put on her shirt and then looked around for a sign of Damon. When the sheets dropped she heard a silence thud. She watched as small piece of paper slowly twinkled in the air, before it hit the ground she used her powers to bring it to the palms of her hands. She opened the folded letter, and read as her eyes ran over the words:

_Bonnie, _

_ I 'm sorry _

_ Damon._

Bonnie crinkled the note quickly, then licked her lips when her tears wet her lips. She was fuming, and when she started shaking she hit the floor feeling slightly nauseous. She covered her lips, and then headed for the bathroom that was feet away. Lifting the toilet, she threw up day old pasta and rice chunks into the water. Her eyes rocked back and forth, and when she moved her hair out of her face; she felt another round of throw up push out of her system. She hit her head on the edge of the toilet, feeling a bruise form on her forehead. When she pounded her fist into the floor, she hesitated to get up. She glanced in the mirror, and stared at herself. She looked completely drained, almost as if her flesh was sucked into her ribcage. She felt a lump in her throat, and then swallowed when a slight bit of vomit when she exhaled. She ran her fingers around her stomach, and then blew some air when she looked at her phone.

May 15th 2012

"Wait…" Bonnie began to trail off. "No no no…" Bonnie broke off.

"I'm pregnant." Bonnie whispered.

`!`

Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

"Bonnie hey how was your trip with Damon?" Elena asked, tugging on Bonnie's arm playfully.

Bonnie didn't answer, and just walked passed her slowly.

"Bonnie," Elena whispered.

"Elena I need to see Bonnie now…where is…." Stefan stopped when he saw Bonnie in the corner of his eye.

"Bonnie is it true?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded slowly, and then lifted her shirt. It revealed a small baby bump right below her breasts.

"Bonnie…what's…your." Elena stopped.

"Pregnant," Bonnie finished for her.

A/N: Hope everyone has enjoyed the latest update, make sure to tune in January 10th. Enjoy the weekend, much love xoxo. God bless.


	10. Hello?

A/N: Hey guys, Kaelynn here! I just wanted to thank everyone to sticking with me on this story, I really enjoy writing this. I enjoy it so much, that I wanted to update chapter ten. I really hope you guys like this update, took me a while to come up with some ideas. Like promised, here is chapter 10…

_ Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

_ "Since you caught me in such a good mood, I'll give you exactly three hundred and thirty six hours from today until I want your final decision." Klaus smiled, curving his lips at the crease._

_ "Two weeks to lead my girlfriend on into thinking that maybe we have a future together?" Damon asked factiously. _

_ May 15__th__ 2012_

_ "Wait…"Bonnie began to trail off. "No no no…" Bonnie broke off. _

_ "I'm pregnant." Bonnie whispered. _

_ `!`_

The plane ride home wasn't as bad she thought, mainly because she couldn't think. There was no way to describe the pain that overpowered her happiness. Damon left her without an explanation, without a warning, and without a reason. As much as she wanted to _hate _him, she couldn't. There was no room to hate, there was no room to hold a grudge. And maybe the reason was because she didn't have enough energy to put the fault into someone's hands. She couldn't blame him, maybe Damon knew about her pregnancy. Maybe he was afraid of fatherhood, and quite frankly she wasn't ready for motherhood either. She stared out the window of the taxi car, and then ran her fingers through her hair. This was supposed to be a nice soothing drive back home with Damon, things weren't supposed to turn out this way. Running her hands down the frame of the window, she sighed. Life always had its ways of tricking her, playing love as if it was a practical joke. Tears ran down her cheeks, shattering her flesh when she wiped them with the tips of her fingers. Shaking she lifted her shirt, and stared at her enlarged stomach. It had grown the last time she noticed, pricking her skin with her nails she winced. She stroked her stomach with the palms of her hands, and then ran her index finger in the form of a circle right above her bellybutton. She almost felt ashamed for not wanting to have this baby, he or she was the reason Damon left her. And as wrong of it was to wish for a living human being to leave the life she was sharing with…she couldn't find it in her broken heart to take it back. Nothing but the painful memory of reading the last sign of Damon's presences. The feeling of wanting more, and the feeling of repulse from not getting a straight forward explanation; which she so rightly deserved. She pulled her shirt down, and then wrapped her arms around her chest. She thought about the places Damon could have gone, the places that he mentioned that he liked. But there was no sign of that memory, there was nothing that gave her the slightest bit of a hint. All she could remember was waking up alone in British Colombia, Canada. _How could he do this to me?_ Was the only question she could run through her head. How could he leave her without telling her the why, leaving her thinking that it was her fault he left. Leaving her absolutely vulnerable. She began to tremble thinking that he left her without any sort of remorse, and that he was out right now partying with some girl he met a club. She bit onto her lower lip, and then blew out some air when the car reached a stopping point. She ran her tongue around her soft lips, and then focused on the Salvatore home when her driver opened the door for her. She slowly got out of the car, and as she stepped foot on the ground it was as if it pained her. It felt like the earth was falling apart right underneath her.

"Thank you," Bonnie murmured giving him his tip.

She grabbed her luggage and headed for the door, she knew Elena was here because Elena had called and left her a voicemail telling Bonnie and what was supposed to be Damon that she was excited to see them both when they get back. She wondered if Stefan told Elena, because it was obvious that he knew what truly happened.

Bonnie entered the Salvatore manor, then shut the door behind her lightly. She wasn't in the mood for making a big entrance, all she wanted was to get in the house safely.

"Bonnie. Damon. Is that you guys I hear?" Elena screeched; reaching the top of the staircase.

"Elena," Bonnie whispered.

"Where's Damon? Is he getting the rest of your bags in the car? I have so many questions, and you better have answers. I missed you so much, oh my gosh how was your trip? Was it fun? Did you and Damon do the dirty? Bonnie you look pale and really skinny; I guess Canadian food is different than from what we have here huh? Bonnie!" Elena blurted out so quickly, that Bonnie was unable to translate it in her head.

"Elena don't..." Stefan whispered coming behind her.

Elena ignored him, and then started running down the stairs to squeeze Bonnie.

"Ah," Bonnie winced.

Elena pulled away, then frowned at Bonnie slightly puzzled. Then she looked at Stefan who was eying Bonnie as if he were looking at a ghost. Stefan covered his mouth, then frowned when he reexamined her. Elena looked back at Bonnie who was tearing up, then looked back at Stefan who was shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Bonnie is it true?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded slowly, and then lifted her shirt. It revealed a small baby bump right below her breasts.

"Bonnie…what's…your." Elena stopped.

"Pregnant," Bonnie finished for her.

"How is that even possible? I thought it wasn't!" Elena exclaimed.

"It isn't. Which is why I am so confused. Vampires aren't able to reproduce," Stefan mumbled.

Stefan made his way closer towards Bonnie, and pushed his hand out towards Bonnie's full belly.

"May I?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded quickly, and then moved a strain of hair behind her ear when he began to touch her with both of his hands. He ran his fingers around her skin, and then breathed in and out when Bonnie shivered at the coolness of his hands. When they both felt a kick in the bottom part of her stomach, they both jumped in both shock and disbelief.

"Wow. He's a kicker," he told her.

"He?" Bonnie asked. "You already can tell?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, but it's a high possibility…" Stefan trailed off to remove his hands.

"How am I going to handle this without Damon?" Bonnie cried.

"Damon. What do you mean without him? Where is he?" Elena asked confused; closing the space between them.

"He left me. He left without giving me any reason. He left me a note saying 'sorry' but that was all. I woke up one morning, and he was gone…I think it had something to do with the baby," Bonnie admitted.

"No," Stefan whispered to himself.

"What do you mean no? Stefan…do you know something?" Bonnie asked; wiping her eyes quickly.

"Bonnie…" Stefan trailed off.

"Stefan if you know something please tell me. Please. I haven't been the same since Damon left, I'm so desperate. Please Stefan…" Bonnie trailed off at the sound of her voice shaking.

Stefan looked at her, and then Elena. Once he looked at the both of them, he ran his finger through the back of his hair roughly.

"No. I'm sorry Bonnie I don't know anything," Stefan finally answered.

`!`

"You know lying gets you a free ticket in hell," Stefan heard over his shoulder. He looked at the voice quickly, and then turned back around.

"Funny you'd know," Stefan barked.

"Oh come on don't pout Stefan Salvatore," Katherine teased.

Stefan exhaled loudly, and then shut the book that he was reading quickly. He turned around, and then walked towards the door to close it.

"Alright what do you want from me Katherine?" Stefan huffed.

"Oh it's not what I want…it's what that little witch wants. You and I both know why Damon left," Katherine said picking at her nails.

"And you and I both know that we promised Damon we wouldn't say anything to her," Stefan finished.

"But look how bad its tearing poor little Bonnie up Steffy…I mean look at her, she's a pregnant mess," Katherine joked.

"Bonnie didn't ask for this, it was a mistake. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant," Stefan defended.

"Don't tell me your defending her now?" Katherine asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"Bonnie is in danger Katherine. Klaus is still after her, you and I both know his real intentions with her powers. The baby is much stronger than Bonnie as well coming from Damon's genes. She can't give birth to a half vampire baby that wants to suck her blood while she is draining herself by using her powers. It makes her weaker day by day, and she can't handle both. And if it comes down to her delivery…it might come down to the baby or…"

"Her," Katherine finished for him.

`!`

"Hey Damon its Bonnie, I just wanted to…to call…I…" Bonnie stopped to look at her cellphone quickly. "I don't know where you are…but…we need to talk…I have some news that I think you might want to hear, so if you get this message…" Bonnie trailed off to run her hands down her stomach. "Please just call me back. Okay?" Bonnie asked desperately. "Please…" Bonnie finished.

Bonnie released her phone from her hands, and then settled in Damon's bed. The scent drover he mad, it was unfair of him to leave her like this. Why would he do this to her? Bonnie felt a wave of heat flash through her cheeks, and when she rose up she sat back down at her dizziness. She rolled on her back, and then lifted her shirt to rest her arms on her stomach.

"Hi," Bonnie whispered to her stomach; looking down. She grunted when she felt a kick in her sides, and when she touched her stomach she smiled. The baby kept kicking when she touched her stomach. "Looks like it's just you and me," Bonnie whispered. The baby kicked again, and Bonnie smiled to herself. It must have liked the sound of her voice, so she opened her moth to speak again. "If Damon doesn't come back soon…I'm really sorry you won't be able to meet your father," Bonnie finished bringing her shirt above her exposed stomach. "I'm really sorry," Bonnie repeated; meaning every letter in her words.

`!`

Damon sat there watching as the teenage girl gasped for her last bit of air when she looked at Damon with water full eyes. Klaus sucked on the girls neck, and then snapped it completely in half when he was finished. He threw the girls limbs into the back of the forest. Klaus smiled at Damon, then licked his lips. Klaus looked at Damon, and in seconds he was in front of him.

"You know Damon this is supposed to be fun. Feeding together is supposed to be a bonding experience. I thought sucking the living shit out of vulnerable women was your thing? Sure was your thing when it came down to Bonnie," Klaus spat out.

Damon clinched his jaw, then his fists. He cracked his neck, and then folded his arms across his chest. When Klaus crooked his neck to wait for a response, Damon just forced out a painful smile.

"I thought we agreed that if I did this we wouldn't talk about Bonnie," Damon reminded.

"Yea but I know it upsets you so I brought it up," Klaus mumbled.

"Good one," Damon whispered.

"I wonder what she is doing right now. Ya know we can find that out…we can dip into her mind real quick without her knowing. Well I can, you can't…" Klaus corrected.

"I told you to stay the hell out of her mind," Damon told him.

"I know I know Damon. I just like messing with you. If we're going to be together for the rest of eternity you can at least be a little nicer to me," Klaus said.

"I don't have to do anything. You took the one thing, the one person I ever loved…" Damon froze.

"Sucks doesn't it Damon?" Klaus asked.

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Damon answered.

_Damon can you hear me? _

_Stefan is that you? _

_Yes. Damon I need to tell you something its about Bonnie…_

_We cant communicate like this Stefan, you know Klaus can hear us. _

_No. Bonnie did a spell to block his hearing to the sound of our voices._

_How is she? _

_Not good. _

_She hates me doesn't she? _

_No. _

_Why? I deserve it. _

_No you don't Damon. You were just trying to protect her the best way you could. _

_You didn't tell her did you? _

_No I didn't. But Damon you need to know something about Bonnie. She's…_

"Damon how stupid do you think I am? I mean honestly you must think I am some sort of puppet that you can control," Klaus said over Stefan's thoughts.

Damon blocked Stefan out to listen to Klaus.

"Using Bonnie as a way to try and block me out of all thoughts…that's actually really cute," Klaus admitted.

In seconds Klaus used his strength to push Damon into the ground. He slammed his body into the grass, and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't ever exclude me out of _anything…_were friends now," Klaus whispered low in his ear.

`!`

Next on "Beautiful nightmares…"

"_STEFAN!" Elena yelled. _

"_What what?" Stefan asked; running towards his girlfriend and Bonnie. He looked at the both of them, and then focused all of his attention towards Bonnie. He frowned when he saw blood on the corner of Bonnie's pink lips. Her eyes were faded with red blood veins, and her cheeks were completely flushed with paleness. _

"_Bonnie isn't breathing," Elena cried._

_ `!_

A/N: sorry this update was sort of short, but I wrote it all in thirty minutes. But tell me what you think, and like always please review. Chapter 11 is in the process of being written, so look around to see it January 13th. God bless! xoxo.


	11. Hello Stranger

**A/N: I am up to ten thousand hits, that honestly means the WORLD to me, so thank you for everyone that is keeping up with "Beautiful Nightmare." I cannot thank you guys enough, hugs and kisses to each and every one of you. So for those who have been messaging me and asking for a little Bamon reunion, I promise to get there as soon as I can. The story is definitely not over, I still have about thirty chapters headed your way! And, a lot can happen in thirty chapters, so don't worry guys a lot more Bamon is sure to come; after all this is a "Bamon" story! Well with that being said, hope you guys enjoy my update of chapter 11. **

Previously on "Beautiful Nightmare…"

_ "Bonnie is in danger Katherine. Klaus is still after her you and I both know his real intentions with her powers. The baby is much stronger than Bonnie as well, coming from Damon's genes. She can't give birth to a half vampire baby that wants to suck her blood while she is draining herself by using her powers. It makes her weaker day by day, and she can't handle both. And if it comes down to her delivery…it might come down to the baby or…" _

_ "Her," Katherine finished. _

`!`

Dear Diary,

Its June now, and still no Damon.

Bonnie.

Dear Diary,

Its July now, and still no Damon.

Bonnie.

Dear Diary,

Its August now, and still no Damon.

Bonnie.

It had been exactly four months since Bonnie saw Damon last. Four months since she practically died. Bonnie was absolutely nothing without Damon, and as pathetic as it may sound, it was the truth. Bonnie's soul was motionless as it leaned against her chest, the only thing that was keeping her up was her baby. _He _had been kicking Bonnie for a week straight, and Bonnie barely had time to think to herself without craving something the baby wanted. It was almost as if he was controlling her, and yet _he _was. Bonnie remembered craving the smell of blood when Elena scraped her knee outside the Salvatore manor. But fortunately Bonnie was strong enough to control that hunger, she wasn't about to lick Elena's cut for her. (Mainly because that would be strange), but also because Bonnie wasn't a blood sucking demon. She was a witch, and baby or not she wasn't headed to desperate measure to drink human's blood; no matter how much she wanted it.

Bonnie sighed running her hands along the window frame, then blew out some warm air out from underneath her breath when she saw a leaf fall off a tree's branch straight ahead. Life was depressing for Bonnie, she was no longer the same. Her life was simple now, all she had to do was lie around in Damon's bed all day; praying that one day he'd come back. She turned around slowly, then fell on her back; gripping the sheets as she felt a sudden kick in her lower side.

"I already ate though," Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie ran her fingernails down her stomach, and then exhaled to herself when she felt a wave of heat flush her cheeks. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she had experience a fever high enough to kill her. And when the baby grew hungry, _he'd _feed off of her blood until she substituted it with some sort of meal Stefan made her. Normally Bonnie was forced into eating animal blood that Stefan hunted for her, but Bonnie refused after it made her sick a month ago. Her life was full of complications, and it was all because Damon wasn't by her side.

"Bonnie. Hey. I need to check up on you," she heard at the door.

"Come in," Bonnie answered slowly.

The door opened slowly, and Bonnie began to bring herself up painfully when she saw Stefan step into the room. He smiled at her, and then waved at her slowly when he brought in some cups.

"Whatcha got there?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"Just something to keep you awake," Stefan answered. Stefan made his way over towards her, and when he sat on the edge of the bed he cleared his throat lowly. He ran his fingers through his hair, and then opened the lid of the container.

"Ewe what is that smell?" Bonnie asked repulsed, and then covered her nose with the tips of her fingers.

"Animal blood," Stefan replied.

"Stefan! I thought we agreed on no animal blood!" Bonnie shouted.

"No. You tried it once, and then spit it in Katherine's face once it reached your mouth. Then you yelled at us for only trying to help you, and took off somewhere leaving Elena worried sick about you…" Stefan trailed off to look at her.

"I…I forgot. Gosh. I didn't know I was such a monster, I should have never have acted that way towards you guys. You're only trying to help me, and I don't even acknowledge that. Gosh Stefan you probably hate me…oh no! You probably all hate me! You all probably sit around talking about how ungrateful I am and…and…" Before Bonnie could finish, Stefan was running his hands through the roots of her hair.

"Now you're talking crazy," Stefan whispered lightly. "Bonnie you know we don't think that. You're pregnant, and you can't control your constant mood swings. So, it's understandable. Don't worry about us were find, were just making sure that you are okay. And you're not ungrateful," Stefan finished, releasing his hands.

"Ok good," Bonnie mumbled; wiping her tears.

"Now…" Stefan stopped to hand Bonnie the cup full of blood. "Drink up before the baby decides to make you pass out again," Stefan demanded.

"Fine," Bonnie huffed. "But only because you asked me _so_ nicely," Bonnie said factiously.

"Drink up," Stefan told her.

Bonnie obliged then took small sips of the blood, when it ran down her lips she winced at the metallic taste. She flinched then crinkled her nose, running her hands down her blood full lips. She gaged at both the taste and smell, then set the cup in-between her lap.

"How do you drink this stuff?" Bonnie asked disgusted.

"You get used to it," Stefan answered. Stefan took the cup away from her hands, and then set it down at the counter next to the bed. "How are you?" Stefan asked.

"Honestly?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan nodded slowly.

"I don't know," Bonnie answered. "I don't know how I am supposed to feel," Bonnie whispered.

"I'm sorry," Stefan mumbled.

"Don't be," Bonnie murmured.

"I bet where ever Damon is right now, he misses you. I know Damon. He loved you…"

"No he didn't," Bonnie said breaking him off.

"Bonnie yes he did. Don't say that, now you're really talking crazy," Stefan told her.

"Tell me what love is then? Because I'm pretty sure that love isn't running out on a girl you got pregnant. Sleeping with her for just the hell of it, and manipulating her into thinking that maybe she has a chance at learning how to love for the second time," Bonnie said shakily. Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair slowly, and then wiped her warm tears as they began to run down her cheeks. "There is no way he ever loved me…there is just no way," Bonnie told him.

Stefan bit onto his lower lip, and then sighed while getting up from the bed. He started to head for the door; not knowing what to say. He sighed once more, than stopped as he looked straight ahead.

"Maybe Damon is still learning as well," Stefan said before exiting.

`!`

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Caroline asked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

Elena glanced at Caroline, then back at Bonnie; who was rubbing her hands along her stomach.

"I mean…if it's a boy what are you going to name him? And, if it's a girl…what are you going to name her?" Caroline asked; slightly annoyed.

"Oh…I don't know. I never really thought about that," Bonnie whispered. "Well I love the name…Damon," Bonnie brokenly whispered; releasing her hands.

"Damon? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline," Elena gritted through her teeth.

"What's wrong with the name Damon?" Bonnie asked lightly.

"Your naming your son after the guy who left you after he found out you were pregnant Bonnie. How can there not be something wrong about that? Are you crazy?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"Caroline stop," Elena mumbled.

Bonne blinked away the tears that were getting ready to form, and then settled down in her chair.

"I also like the name Bentley," Bonnie whispered.

"That is so much better, and cutter. Bonnie I understand that you haven't gotten over Damon yet, but you need to realize that maybe he has moved on. I mean for all we know he is probably out now flirting with some girl named Brittany…"

"We get it Caroline," Elena growled.

"Sorry," Caroline said; shrugging her shoulders.

"Excuse me," Bonnie said; unable to stop her tears from pouring out of her eyes.

"Great. Look what you did," Elena said to Caroline.

Bonnie headed outside to get some fresh air, she slammed the door behind her loudly then huffed when she replayed Caroline's words in her head. "I mean for all we know he is probably out now flirting with some girl named Brittany," as upset as it made Bonnie to hear it, it upset her even more to believe that maybe it was true.

_Sucks hearing the truth from bitches doesn't it? _Bonnie heard through her thoughts.

Bonnie turned around to see Katherine sitting on the hammock that was right behind her. Bonnie gasped with shock, then turned around to face her completely. She leaned her back on the edge of one of the pillars then bit onto her lower lip.

"Hi Katherine," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"Hiding from the truth aren't you?" Katherine asked; running her hands down the hammock as if she was so fascinated by its texture.

"Just getting some fresh air," Bonnie mumbled.

"Bullshit," Katherine scoffed.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked; slightly annoyed.

"Moody. Pregnancy is a bitch isn't it? Luckily I wouldn't know, because unlike you I know how to use a damn condom. I mean look at your stomach, that sucker is huge. And look what's its doing to you…" Katherine trailed off, and in seconds she was in front of Bonnie. "Your super skinny now, what do you weigh…seventy pounds? If I were you I'd just get an abortion, who wants a killer popping out of them?" Katherine asked; playing with Bonnie's hair.

"I would never do that. Not only is this my baby, but its Damon's and I don't think he'd like that," Bonnie admitted innocently.

"Damon? You really think he would care if you got one or not? I mean honestly he didn't hesitate to leave your ass the way he did," Katherine blurted out.

"You don't know why he left," Bonnie cried; slightly frustrated.

"Oh don't I?" Katherine asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked puzzled.

"Bonnie Damon didn't leave you because he was afraid to be a baby daddy," Katherine whispered in her ear.

"You don't know that," Bonnie told her…more to herself than Katherine.

"Look. Do you want my help or not?" Katherine tried.

"Depends; what's the catch?" Bonnie asked.

"No catch," Katherine answered.

"Funny I don't believe you," Bonnie mumbled.

"Well…you help me kill Klaus and you get your precious Damon back," Katherine said.

"Why do you need my help?" Bonnie asked; tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Because believe it or not, you're a powerful witch Bonnie. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help," Katherine replied.

"Why not Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I don't want Stefan. Besides he isn't supposed to know about it," Katherine said; picking at her nails.

Bonnie licked her lips slowly, and then looked at her full stomach. She remembered Stefan telling her that she was Due September 17th, and if she did any activities that were draining would cause serious damage to both her and her baby. She sighed and then looked at Katherine who was eying her idly. Bonnie hesitated, then looked back down at her stomach.

"Keep talking," Bonnie finally answered.

"I know where Damon is. Klaus gave him two options, he had the choice of either leaving you with Klaus. Or leaving you here in Mystic Falls safe, and he go. Obviously Damon picked the second choice," Katherine told her.

Bonnie froze. She was completely in shock, this whole time she thought Damon was leaving her out of fear. But truth be told he was leaving for love. Damon did love her, and Bonnie was too oblivious to understand that. Bonnie glanced at her stomach, and then back at Katherine; who was rolling her eyes due to the lack of her patience.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie asked. "I thought you hated me," Bonnie finished.

"Oh I do. But your mood was sort of depressing me, and I figured I do a good deed for the month," Katherine said quickly.

Bonnie smiled, covering her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"You care," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"No. Don't get your hopes up Bennett, I simply just want to kill Klaus and go back to the way things were. So don't think for a second that I care about your stupid teenage pregnant self," Katherine corrected.

Bonnie smiled, and then ran both hands through her hair quickly. She had never felt more alive until today. And oddly enough, it was because of Katherine. Bonnie suddenly had a hint of hope, and she held onto it as tight as she could. Bonnie was getting ready to make things right, make things go back to the way they were supposed to. There was no word to describe how happiness was suddenly reborn. Her happiness was Damon, and he was only one kill away from being back into her arms.

"How do we get to him?" Bonnie asked.

"That's for you to figure out," Katherine answered.

"And how do I figure that out?" Bonnie asked; walking towards her.

"I don't know. But if you want Damon back, you better figure it out pretty soon," Katherine replied. Katherine smiled slyly, and then started to walk to the woods. She looked back at Bonnie, and then tilted her head. "You're stronger than you think Bennett," Katherine said; before disappearing.

`!`

Damon couldn't sleep, but this wasn't the first time he experienced a sleepless night. Truth be told, ever since he left Bonnie he was never able to sleep. Whatever he considered a heart yearned to be surrounded by her. It had been months, five long months since he had seen her last. It killed Damon, he had never been so distraught at any thought until that one ran through his head. His fingers crushed the picture of Bonnie as he stared almost right through it; with eyes fully of furry. He was completely dissimulated, and he had never had the chance to say that until now. He ran his index finger along the texture of the photo, touching his knuckles along her face. It was almost as if he could feel her now, the warmth of her skin. The softness of her texture, and the life she brought of him when he needed it the most. He was ashamed that he let all that go, but if he didn't he would have hated himself even more if Bonnie were the one stuck with Klaus. Yet, there was no way possible that he would even think about Bonnie being in danger. As long as he knew that she was safe, he was somewhat okay. Although he did prefer to be with her, be inside her. He never missed someone so much, and gotten to the point where it literally ate at him. He seriously considered getting checked, because he had never felt both mentally and physically weak before.

"I never deserved you," Damon brokenly whispered to the picture. Damon threw the picture on his bed, and then used his strength to flip his bed over. He was livid. He kicked the chair that he was currently sitting on, to the wall and watched as it broke into a million shattered pieces. He felt his pulse raging, there was officially no stopping him. He was getting his witch back, no matter if it killed him trying. It had gone on for far too long, we wouldn't be able to handle another day without her…there was no way. Damon was getting her back, and he knew exactly how too.

"I'm going to kill Klaus," Damon mumbled lowly.

`!`

Bonnie spread a map out on Damon's bed, then sighed as she began to examine it carefully. She scowled at the map, then looked over at a motionless Katherine. Once she figured out all of the markings, she ran a quick spell through her head.

"Macenas omnes cogitations a diabolo," Bonnie said lightly. There was a light vibration underneath her feet, she could feel the floor huddle in-between her toes. She eyed Katherine, who was playing with her hair.

"What spell did you do witch?" Katherine asked.

"I broke all connection from Klaus. That way he can't hear our thoughts, but we can hear his…" Bonnie trailed off slowly. She felt a slight tension in her lower back, and when she held onto her side she managed to look up at Katherine.

"Can he hear Damon's and Stefan's?" Katherine asked.

"No," Bonnie answered slowly.

"Hmm. Good work little witch," Katherine sighed.

Bonnie winced; she was already starting to feel light headed. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she knew that the pain was far too much to handle. She ran her fingers under her nose, she could feel something warm and soft on the tips of her fingers. She looked down, and noticed that her nose was bleeding. She looked at her finger, and then looked up at Katherine. Katherine shrugged, as if she didn't care then walked to the mirror that was nearby.

"Looks like someone has a little boo-boo," Katherine said; while snickering.

"What do I do? I just did one spell, and I'm bleeding. How do you expect me to help you fight Klaus?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"That's a good question," Katherine said.

Bonnie looked at her bloody finger, then watched as it began to fall from her flesh. She glanced at it again, it repulsed her to think that something so metallic and vile actually smelt good. She sniffed the aroma once more, then licked her lips when she brought her finger closer to her bleeding nose.

"Go on. You know you want to," Katherine said examining her closely. "This might be the only way to keep you strong, by drinking blood. This dies down that baby of yours appetite, and keeps your adrenaline flowing. Plus. Blood gets you Damon," Katherine added.

Bonnie looked back at her dripping finger, then hesitated before she slammed her drenched finger into her mouth. She sucked it dry, and when she found that there was no more blood, she dipped her finger into her nose, then began to suck on her index finger; enjoying every last drop of her own blood.

"Impressive," Katherine mumbled. "If you get used to that, you'll sure in hell love other human blood. Don't worry we'll get you some soon, I'm fucking starving…" Katherine said trailing off to fold up the map. "Damn it…we got company," Katherine growled.

Before Bonnie knew it, Stefan was pulling her by her arm.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed? You can't fight Klaus on your own with a baby in your stomach," Stefan told her; running through his words quickly.

"Relax Stefan with the help from me we can take him," Katherine said in the near distance.

"You sound so sure," Stefan groaned. "Katherine as many times as you attempted to kill Klaus, and not to mention how many times you failed…there is no way I am going to let you talk Bonnie into doing something as stupid and reckless as this. I promised Damon before he left that I would take good care of Bonnie. And I don't appreciate…"

"What?" Bonnie asked; pushing Stefan away from Katherine.

"Ops," Katherine said slightly cheerfully.

"Stefan. What do you mean you promised Damon before he left that you'd take good care of me?" Bonnie asked; blinking her way through the tears that were quickly forming.

"Bonnie. I…"

"Don't lie to me Stefan," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"I knew about Damon. I knew about his plan to leave you before time was too late. But Bonnie you need to understand that what he did was not meant to hurt you, he wanted to protect you from Klaus. He didn't want to tell you, because he thought that you might try and stop him. Bonnie, Damon loves you…"

"You lied to me," Bonnie murmured.

"Well Damn. I didn't think she'd ever figure it out," Katherine grouched. "I'm leaving soon Bonnie, this whole drama scene is wearying me out…you coming?" Katherine asked.

Bonnie glared at Stefan, who was shaking his head quickly back and forth.

"Bonnie think about this," Stefan mumbled. "Your carrying you and Damon's baby…don't forget that," Stefan reminded.

"You should have told me, and I wouldn't be stuck in the position…" Bonnie trailed off when she felt a low kick in her stomach. She winced to herself lightly, then glanced at Katherine who looked as if she wasn't paying attention to either of them.

"Well what's it going to be Bennett?" Katherine asked; slightly impatient.

"I'll go," Stefan blurted out.

"No. No. Stefan she asked me, not you. I can do this," Bonnie grunted out through her pain.

"No you can't. You're staying here with Elena. Alaric will watch over the two of you, so will Caroline and Tyler. I'm not letting you go through with this Bonnie," Stefan demanded.

"I said no," Bonnie said firmly.

"I'm not asking you," Stefan warned.

`!`

_Damon listen to me, I know you can hear me. _Katherine grunted as she took another sip of the guy that she hand tangled around her fingers. She looked at the random man's un-proportional body then positioned him, so that her mouth was intertwined with the side of his neck.

_What the fuck do you want? _Damon replied.

_Bonnie did a spell earlier to block off all contact and communication from Klaus. I need to tell you something, and as much as I love ruining surprises…I sort of don't want to ruin this one, but you know me…being a bitch is sort of my specialty. _

_What the hell do you want Katherine?_

_It's about your little girlfriend. _

_She thinks were still dating?_

_What the hell do I look like a god damn messenger? All I know is that she bitches about missing you all the fucking time and it's annoying as hell. All I want to tell you is a couple of things you need to look out for Damon. _

_Why do I not believe you? You hate me. I hate you. We don't help each other, I thought I made that clear. _

_I know. But when it comes to your little witch, I know how possessive you can get over her. And quite frankly I think I have some things you would like to know._

_Like? _

_Congratulations Mr. Salvatore you're soon to be a father in a matter of weeks. _

_Stop your bull shitting Katherine. What do you really want to tell me? And the truth this time, if you're even capable of that. _

_I'm being serious Damon. Bonnie is pregnant, and if she hasn't been screwing around in the last couple of months…it's all yours. _

_Katherine I will come all the way back to Mystic Falls, just to rip your throat out personally if you don't tell me the truth in about two seconds. _

_Fine. Don't believe me Damon, but your girlfriend is walking around with a baby bump. That just so happens to be yours. _

Damon stopped for a split second, than ran the thought through his head. Yes it was completely impossible, but what if it was. And what if Katherine picked today to tell him the truth? Yet still how come he was hearing about it now? Damon was a soon to be father, and he didn't even know about it. He exhaled slowly, than kicked a chair that was inches away from him.

_You better not be fucking lying to me. _

_Would I ever lie to you Damon? _

_And don't try to be funny either. _

_Whatever. But what I do know, is that you better get your pale ass back over to Mystic Falls if you want to see Bonnie before she dies giving birth to your soon to be baby boy. _

_What do you mean die? _

_Oh yea. I forgot to add that minor tip, she's slowly dying. Stefan and I both see it, but Bonnie is too stubborn to believe it. But your witch made the call to choose her baby over herself, so in a couple of weeks say goodbye to your witch of a girlfriend, and welcome in your new baby. Damn. Being a dad sure is a hell of a lot of work, and you just found out you are one seconds ago. _

Silence.

_Damon?_

Silence.

_Damon?_

Silence.

"Oh well. Better him than me," Katherine said to herself.

`!`

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair slowly, than blinked through the tears that were forming. She exhaled slowly, than looked up at a worried Elena.

"I can't believe Stefan isn't letting me go with him and Katherine. He has no right to tell me what to do, I can handle myself. I want to protect Damon too," Bonnie whined.

"Bonnie you know Stefan, he's always making sure that everyone he cares about is okay. I know your very anxious to see Damon…"

Elena stopped due to the sound of a large thud, when she looked around to notice the sound she realized that it was Bonnie. Elena examined Bonnie slowly, her shorts covered in blood. She eyed her slowly, until she realized that Bonnie wasn't breathing. Elena ran her eyes over the scene, and then got up from her seat to cradle Bonnie. Elena wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck, and then pushed her hands on her chest, to support her.

"STEFAN!" Elena yelled.

"What, what?" Stefan asked; running his towards his girlfriend and Bonnie. He looked at Bonnie, then focused all his attention towards Bonnie. He frowned when he saw blood on the corner of Bonnie's pink lips. Her eyes were faded with red blood veins, and her cheeks were completely flushed with paleness. Her body was completely smothered in blood, suffocating her at the oxidation. Stefan lightly pushed Elena away from Bonnie.

"Stefan she isn't breathing," Elena cried.

"Katherine get Elena out of here!" Stefan yelled.

"NO! NO! Bonnie…" Elena screeched.

Stefan focused on Bonnie, then pumped his hands through her chest, watching as her eyelids began to fall. Stefan licked his lips, then pulled down Bonnie's shorts when he realized what was happening. There was no way that this was possible, yet it was happening. She wasn't due for another two months. How could this be happening? Better yet how was this possible? He heard Bonnie scream with agony, clawing at his arms. Tears of blood and salt poured out of her eyes, making it hard for Stefan to keep concentration. He looked at her body, making a gulping sound at the movements he felt in her lower abdomen.

"She's in labor," Stefan mumbled. "Bonnie's in labor!" Stefan shouted. Stefan looked in-between her legs briefly, then put a blanket underneath Bonnie. "I'm so sorry," Stefan whispered. "I'm so sorry," Stefan began to repeat. Stefan ran his fingers through her hair slowly, than bit into her thigh. He needed to get his fluids inside of her, his venom. He pushed onto her chest, when he heard her gasps. "Come on. Stay with me Bonnie. Come on. Come on," Stefan blurted out. He looked down, seeing a small head make its way out of her opening. "Come on Bonnie!" Stefan shouted. "Come on!" Stefan screamed. He pushed onto her chest again, watching as Bonnie's eyes began to close. Stefan ripped her shirt open, exposing he flesh. He pushed onto her breasts lightly, then opened her mouth, and began to breathe into her. "Stay. Stay. Don't leave!" Stefan spoke. "I promised Damon!" Stefan shouted. "Damon! Damon! Do this for Damon," Stefan repeated.

Bonnie shivered, and when her eyes began to open a little she glanced at Stefan. She raised her hand, and started to point behind him. Bonnie smiled, and then closed her eyes as her hand began to shake as she pointed behind Stefan.

"Da- Da…mon…" Bonnie brokenly whispered. Bonnie smiled for the first time in a long time, before she closed her eyes.

Stefan turned around as slow as he could, looking behind him. There he was. Damon. Salvatore.

`!`

**A/N: eppp! I excited myself writing that, the next update will be January 20****th**** Please review, and tell me what you think! God bless! xoxoxo. [:**


	12. Say the words

** A/N: Thank you to everyone that is keeping up with my story. Like always it means a lot, I am trying to get better at making my chapters longer. I hope you guys can tell a slight difference, because I am trying to make this story a lot better update by update. Plus I want to keep you guys interested, but enough of my blabbering…here is chapter 12! Oh, and there are some mature elements thrown in there briefly!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, oh but how I wish!

Previously on "Beautiful Nightmare…"

Bonnie shivered when her eyes began to open a little she glanced at Stefan. She raised her hand, and started to point behind him. Bonnie smiled, and then closed her eyes as her hand began to shake as she pointed behind Stefan.

"Da- Da…mon…" Bonnie brokenly whispered. Bonnie smiled for the first time in a long time, before she closed her eyes.

Stefan turned around as slow as he could, looking behind him. There he was. Damon. Salvatore.

`!`

Bonnie's eyes rested in the back of her eye sockets, releasing as they stung her. She winced at the pain, then screamed when Stefan held onto her arms. She grunted as she began to push even harder, feeling something move around underneath her; yet inside of her. Damon swallowed slowly, watching the horrific scene. Bonnie was hurt. Bonnie was hurting. Bonnie was dying. Scratch that. _His_ Bonnie that he hadn't seen in months was dying, and it was all because of him. Bonnie smiled at Damon quickly, then screamed when Stefan separated her legs away from each other; making it easier to visualize everything. Damon looked down at his soon to be son, then slowly made his way over towards a fragile Bonnie. When he got close enough to touch her, he stopped. What was he supposed to do? Bonnie was in the middle of labor, there was absolutely nothing to say. Damon bent down next to Stefan, when he looked at Stefan he nodded. Stefan looked up at Bonnie, then looked back at Damon. He released his bloody hands away from Bonnie's vagina. Damon looked down at her opening, then gulped at the small head and neck that was making its way out of her.

"I got you," Damon brokenly whispered. Damon opened her legs, then looked up at Bonnie who was biting onto her lower lip. She gritted her teeth at every push she made, Bonnie yelped when she released all the tension and force she contained in her small body.

"Keep going. God Bonnie…he's beautiful," Damon swallowed slowly. "He's beautiful. He's mine…he's mine…he's mine," Damon gripped at his son when he was completely out of Bonnie. He swallowed as his tears began to blur his vision. He was exactly how he pictured him; light brown hair with a light shade of black. Bright blue eyes just like Damon's, and Bonnie's small nose. Bonnie's shade of color with the touch of Damon's pale skin. Bonnie's features in his limbs, and small delicate freckles surrounded around his nose and cheeks. Damon didn't even care that he was smothered in blood, this was _his__ son. _This was _his _future, and this was his life. Damon knew that right then and there he would do anything for his child…be anything for his child. He was willing to change, sacrifice anything for him. He was so small, he barely fit in the crook of Damon's elbow and arm. Damon eyes hovered over him, watching how his son began to grasps Damon's thumb. His eyes barely open, and his mouth wide open screaming at being brought into this new world.

"I promise to give you everything my father didn't give me. I promise to forever love you, and I promise to never leave you…" Damon trailed off to glance at his son's mother.

Bonnie was smiling at the tips of her lips, she was holding her arms out heavily waiting to hold their son. Damon got off his knee's then handed her their son, placing him in her arms softly. Bonnie shivered slowly, looking over at her son. She wiped one of her tears, when he held onto her index finger with all of his hands.

"He looks just like you," Bonnie whispered. "He looks just like you," Bonnie repeated; washing away her words with tears of joy. "He's beautiful…he's…"

"Ours," Damon finished.

"Ours," Bonnie agreed.

Damon sat next to Bonnie in amazement, watching at how their son looked at the both of them with his small eyes.

"Bentley Damon Salvatore," Bonnie brokenly whispered. "Bentley Damon Salvatore," Bonnie repeated.

Damon glanced over at Bonnie, her hands that were previously wrapped around their son…now laying at her sides.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon yelled softly. "Bonnie. No. Bonnie. No. Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon took Bentley, then turned away for a split second. "Stefan!" He screamed.

Stefan was in the room in seconds, running to his side.

"What's going on? Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked shakily.

"Don't worry about it. Just get Bentley out of here," Damon said quickly.

Stefan hesitated before obliging, than took Bentley out of Damon's arms. He glanced at a motionless Bonnie, then looked at Bentley. As he walked out the door he looked back once more, wondering if that was the last time he was going to see Bonnie.

Damon ran over towards his girlfriend, rushing his hands around her body. He pushed his hands into her chest, eying her precisely as he did so. He opened her mouth, pushing the most of his oxygen into her.

"Come on don't leave me Bonnie," Damon grunted. "Don't leave me! Stay alive! Stay alive!" Damon repeated. He pumped his hands over her chest, watching as her body leaped back and forth at his motions. Damon watched as Bonnie became more still than she was before. Damon growled when he stopped; watching as her head fell to one side of her neck. "No! No! This isn't fair! Don't do this to me. I need you Bonnie! I need you!" Damon shouted; sinking his teeth into her neck. He opened her mouth, and then bit into himself. He slammed his wrists into her mouth, watching as his blood fell into her mouth; spinning around her tongue. He closed her mouth for her, then watched as it dropped by itself; spilling his blood over her neck. He gritted his teeth, then slammed his head on her chest. There was no beating. No pounding. No sound. No Bonnie…

Damon felt a light tap on his shoulder, when he looked he saw Katherine standing over him. She nodded her head slowly, licking her lips.

_You can trust me, _Katherine thought.

Damon shook his head, not taking his eyes off Bonnie. His hand so tightly wrapped around hers that, he could almost break it. Katherine nodded, then walked over towards Bonnie.

_Damon my blood is stronger than yours. Healthier. Like I said, you can trust me__. _Katherine ran through her head.

Damon swallowed, then watched as Katherine sank her fangs into her wrists. He nodded slowly, then wiped his tears as he let go of Bonnie. As he got off his knee's he examined Bonnie, watching Katherine give her blood to Bonnie quickly.

_Thank you Katherine, _Damon thought.

`!`

Damon paced back and forth as he watched Elena rock his son back and forth in her arms. Elena smiled as she touched Bentley's nose, making him smile at the attention she was giving him. Damon rolled his eyes, Elena shouldn't be the one holding Bentley like that. Bonnie should have been the one smiling, and enjoying her newborn. But instead it was Elena, and it made Damon sick.

"So let me get this straight Katherine is basically sacrificing her life to save Bonnie?" Caroline asked puzzled.

Damon glared at Caroline, than stopped pacing and back and forth. Once he twitched, he swallowed the temptation of ripping her spinal cord out of her back. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the situation, until it was completely fixed.

"Yes Caroline. She wanted this, for some reason she wanted to help Bonnie. She knew that if she gave Bonnie her type of blood, Bonnie might have a chance at survival," Stefan answered.

"Why would she do that? I thought she hated everyone. This is a life or death situation for the both of them," Caroline replied.

"No one knows but her," Stefan answered; slightly annoyed.

"What do you think the reason may be? What about Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Don't worry about Klaus, I took care of him…" Damon slowly trailed off; glancing at everyone's expression in the room.

"How? What did you do? Did you kill him?" Caroline asked.

"Hey blondie, could you do me a favor and stop asking dumb ass questions?" Damon growled.

Caroline frowned, and did as she was asked. She pressed her lips tightly together, than looked straight ahead.

There was silence.

Bentley started to cry, and Elena slowly rocked him back and forth to calm him.

There was silence again.

Caroline sighed impatiently, than hummed as they all started to wait.

There was silence.

The door opened, and everyone stood up anxiously. Damon was in front of a really pale Katherine. Blood on her lips, and pink cheeks. Katherine was breathing heavily in and out, and smiled with blood on her teeth. She cracked the door open, stepping away from it; allowing Damon to step forward.

"She's asking for you," Katherine told Damon.

In seconds, Damon was in the room. Damon smiled at Bonnie; she was so little. Covered in bloody blanket sheets, and completely naked. Her hair messed up, and bite marks covering her skin. When Damon reached her, he sat next to her. Bonnie smiled shyly, and then ran her fingers through her hair slowly. Damon took her hand, then set them on his lap. He replaced her fingers with his, and began to run his knuckles in the roots of her hair. He watched as he began to straighten out some of her tangled hair. Damon licked his lips slowly, then glanced at Bonnie. Moments like these made it easier to be himself again. He was finally by her side again, and the feeling was completely indescribable. Bonnie touched his nose lightly, dragging her index finger onto his lips. He smiled as she pinched his cheeks lightly. Bonnie froze as she looked at him, then tilted her head to the side to look at Damon.

"Katherine turned me," Bonnie whispered.

Damon removed his hands from her waist to look at her, when he reexamined her Bonnie smiled. She brought her knee's to her chest, then pulled all of her hair to one side of her shoulder.

"Well you don't seem to happy, I thought you'd be thrilled to hear that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you and Bentley. Isn't this what you wanted a family?" Bonnie asked; slightly puzzled.

"Bonnie I wanted to be the one to turn you…"

"Damon. I had no choice, I was running out of options…" Bonnie whispered.

"I am happy. I just…" Before Damon could finish, Bonnie was pressing her lips onto his. Slowly her hands crawled up and down his chest, making their way over towards the nape of his hair. Her tongue parted his lips quickly, pushing its way into his mouth. Damon responded by swallowing the moans that slipped from her lips. When she leaned closer into him, Damon pulled away at a low noise.

"I missed you _so _much," Damon whispered on her lips.

Bonnie licked her lips slowly, as she watched Damon eye her slowly. She blinked through the tears that started to form slowly, and when he began to wipe them away she smiled quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him closer to her.

"I missed you too," Bonnie mumbled back.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. Bonnie I'm sorry for ever hurting you, I wanted to protect you. But then I realized that I would have been protecting you if I was with you. I should have never have left you…Bonnie I promise you if you let me back in, I will never leave your side. I will always be there with you, now and forever." Damon took both of her hands, squeezing them lightly.

"Damon…" Bonnie trailed off. Bonnie let go of Damon's hands, watching as they fell into his lap. "How do I know that you're not bluffing? I need to know that you'll never leave my side. And that one day I won't wake up in the morning, and you're not there. I know that you left to protect me Damon, but I don't understand why you couldn't have just told me. You left me here…pregnant, and that whole time you were gone, I thought that I did something wrong. I was so hurt," Bonnie mumbled.

"Bonnie I promise to give you everything you want and more," Damon promised.

"Bentley…right now our main focus should be on our son," Bonnie answered.

"So you don't want to be with me?" Damon asked; slightly hurt.

"No. No. I do…I do. I just…" Bonnie trailed off slowly, then took his hands. "I need time. I need time to figure out this whole vampire situation, and most importantly little Ben. I'm not saying that were never going to be together again, all I'm saying is that…just think of this as a break," Bonnie finished. When she saw Damon nod, she smiled at him; running her hand along his forehead. "Thank you," Bonnie mumbled.

"Just know that I will always be here and wait for you…whenever you're ready," Damon brokenly whispered.

"I love you Damon," Bonnie mumbled.

"I love you too," Damon said; kissing her lightly.

`!`

(One year later):

Things were different now, Bonnie was much stronger now; and Damon…well Damon was just Damon. Ever since Katherine turned her, things had a different way of surprising her. Bonnie was part vampire, and part witch; but that didn't mean she was any more powerful than the next one. Yes she did crave blood, and yes she did experience her first kill months ago when she went out hunting with Stefan and Damon. Shockingly enough, Bonnie wasn't ashamed with herself for taking the life away from an innocent human being. Yet, being a vampire had its perks. Bonnie was faster, prettier, stronger, she was everything she dreamed of becoming.

Damon had alwys made sure that Bonnie was safe, he took her out training every other day until she was strong enough to handle whatever came her way on her own. As much as Bonnie apperciated his help, it was nice to fight on her own. After all she considered herself strong enough to take on anyone that tried to take her on. Typically a new born would take months in order to get used to the vampire stage, but Bonnie was different. Bonnie smiled at that thought, she was surprised as that thought ran through her head slowly. Even though Bonnie had only been a vampire for a good year, she still felt as if it had been centuries. She loved the feeling of being powerful, and the feeling of not having to listen to anyone. Anyone but Damon of course, and Damon always found a way to remind her of it.

She remembered encouraging Damon to kill someone who threatened to take away Bentley from them. She also remembered giving Bentley the satisfaction of drinking a strangers blood that they saw on the side of the street a couple of weeks ago. So Bonnie had to admit she officially had a new perspective on life, and that was hard for her to own up to. She and Damon weren't dating at the moment, yet that was mainly because Bentley brought two different sides out of the both of them. Did they still love each other? Yes. Did they still want things to work out for the two of them? Yes. Did they still sleep together when they felt that emptiness deep inside them? Of course. Yet, that never changed anything, it wasn't enough for Damon. Oddly enough, he was the one that wanted more, desired more, craved more, and needed more. Bonnie on the other hand, wanted exactly what he wanted, but was too afraid to admit it. It was almost as if everything switched when Damon left, and Bonnie knew exactly why. She didn't want to ever admit her true feelings for him again, because she was terrified at the thought of him leaving her afterwards; even though he promised her that he never would…

"Mommy," she heard at her feet; breaking her train of thought.

Bonnie bent down to her knee's, holding out her hands to pick up Bentley. She smiled when he held onto her neck with one hand, and the using his other hand to hold a teddy bear Damon gave him when they went to the beach as a family.

"Where's daddy?" Bonnie asked him; walking out of Damon's room.

Bentley pressed his head deeper into Bonnie's neck, kissing her lightly. Bonnie exhaled slowly, as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she set Bentley down on the kitchen counter. Bentley set his teddy bear down, letting it fall and hit the ground. He ran over towards Damon, who was drinking some blood out of a small pouch.

"Daddy!" Bentley exclaimed.

"Hey there tiger," Damon said picking him up.

"Where were you last night?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean 'where was I'" Damon asked; picking up Bentley's teddy bear off the floor.

"You came home awfully late last night," Bonnie mumbled. "Where were you?" Bonnie asked again.

"Out," Damon answered.

"Out?" Bonnie asked; echoing his words.

"Yes Bonnie. Out…it's the exact opposite from in," Damon growled.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair slowly, then glanced at Bentley who was playing with Damon's hair absentmindedly.

"You know Ben was worried about you, he kept asking me where you were. Damon I need to know where you are, you can't just go out anytime you like anymore. You and I have a have son, and whether you like it or not; were a family…" Bonnie trailed off to look at Bentley.

"Alright alright," Damon moaned slightly annoyed.

"I know you hear me say that a lot, but I want what's best for Ben…"

"I want what's best for him too Bonnie," Damon said slightly defensive.

Bonnie exhaled slowly, making her way over towards them. She took Bentley from his arms, then smiled when Damon moved a strain of hair out of her way. Damon ran his eyes back and forth, scanning her slowly.

"We should do something," Damon whispered.

"With Ben?" Bonnie asked.

"No just you and me, we can leave Ben with Stefan and Elena and just go away for a while…" Damon trailed off slowly, watching her facial expressions switch.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with them watching over my son," Bonnie answered.

"Our son," Damon corrected.

"I want to, I just…I thought we agreed on focusing on Bentley," Bonnie mumbled.

"We did, and we are. Were good parents, not to mention sexy ones too..." Damon stopped to kiss her lightly, brushing his lips on her top one. Bonnie moaned lightly against his touch, then pulled away when Bentley yanked onto her shirt.

"You and I aren't even dating at the moment," Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie I wouldn't label our relationship. Your mine, I'm yours…simple as that." Damon stopped to take Bentley from her.

"I don't know Damon. I'll have to think about it," Bonnie answered.

"A…lena…" Bentley moaned.

Bonnie turned around to see Elena leaning on the door frame, with her arms folded around her chest. Elena smiled, as she began to walk over towards the three of them.

"Hi there Ben," Elena exclaimed.

Bonnie smiled, handing him over towards Elena. Elena grunted as she began to pick him up, watching as he began to hug onto her neck.

"Man you're getting big," Elena said.

"So what's with the serious faces? What were y'all two talking about?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Well not that it's any of your business; I'm trying to talk Bonnie into going away for a while. Just for the weekend," Damon answered.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just want Ben safe…"

"Bonnie you know Stefan and I would take good care of him, after all were practically his aunt and uncle," Elena said; breaking her off.

"I know Elena. I just…" Bonnie stopped for a moment, and in a split second she was in front of her.

"Can I talk to Damon alone for a minute?" Bonnie asked; running her hands through Bentley's hair.

"Sure," Elena answered; "come on Ben lets go see Uncle Stefan," Elena told him playfully.

When Elena left the room, Bonnie scowled at Damon; folding her arms across her chest. Bonnie closed her eyes, than opened them slowly. When she heard herself exhale, she hesitated before she answered.

"Damon where would we even go? I don't want to be too far away from Ben," Bonnie moaned.

In seconds, Damon was in front of her. His lips right across from hers, and his hands running along her cheeks. He blinked twice before pressing his lips onto hers. Bonnie tried pushing him away, but Damon was much stronger than him. Bonnie sighed at his touch, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She melted at his kiss, as he began to part her lips with his tongue. When she felt his tongue flicker across the surface in the inside her mouth, she let out a small gasps.

"This isn't going to work you know," Bonnie mumbled.

"What isn't?" Damon asked; distracted.

"This whole not dating thing…your making it hard for me," Bonnie answered; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then cave, its super easy…" Damon whispered on her lips.

"You know I'm not caving Damon, I told you if we were to date again it's only a distraction to taking care of Ben," Bonnie mumbled on his skin.

"Oh come on…" Damon stopped to run his hands along her waist, pushing her shirt above her stomach. "We practically already are dating," Damon mumbled. Damon pushed his knuckles across her spinal cord, pressing his fingers into her flesh. His hands ran around her waist, and when she shivered he smiled before kissing her. "All you have to do is say yes…it's just one word, three letters," Damon told her. Damon licked his lips, as he dipped his index finger into the opening of her jeans. When he played with the lace on her thong, he unzipped her jeans pulling them down to her mid-thigh.

"Damon…" Bonnie mumbled.

"Just say the words Bonnie," Damon said so close to her ear, that Bonnie could feel the warmth of his breath on her flesh.

Bonnie licked her lips when she felt his knuckles run along her opening, touching her lightly inside. She found herself gripping his shoulders, and clawing him when he pushed his index finger inside of her harshly. Damon smiled teasingly, as his index finger began to thrusts in and out of her quickly. As his fingernail scraped her skin, she let out a light whimper. He smiled, as she bit onto her lower lip roughly. Damon moved another finger inside her roughly, then moved it around teasingly as she bit onto his earlobe. His thrusts quickened as his fingers moved around in her fluids.

"St-stop…" Bonnie said shakily.

"Come on Bonnie I know you want more," Damon breathed.

"No…no…" Bonnie said brokenly. Bonnie used her strength to push Damon back, when she did she pulled her pants up to her waist; zipping them back up.

"You're getting stronger," Damon grunted.

"Damn right I am," Bonnie answered; before leaving the kitchen.

`!`

"Where…mommy?" Bentley asked Damon. He kissed Damon on the lips, as he squeezed his cheeks. Bentley smiled, then laughed when Damon threw him up and down with his hands playfully.

"Mommy is in the shower right now," Damon answered playing with Bentley's arms. Damon sat Bentley on his stomach, and then watched as Bentley played with his cheeks. "And mommy is being unfair right now to daddy," Damon added.

"Mommy being mean to daddy?" Bentley asked; touching Damon's chest.

"Very mean," Damon answered; as he started to tickle him.

"Mommy can hear you guys," Bonnie answered in the distance. Bonnie walked out with a towel wrapped around her, her hair soaking wet hung over one side of her shoulder. She smiled at the both of them, then bent down to the drawer straight ahead. Bonnie threw off her towel, exposing her naked body.

"Whoa keep it at least PG Bonnie, we have a child in the room," Damon said; covering Bentley's eyes.

"mom has dots on her chest," Bentley said while pointing at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled, then threw on one of Damon's t-shirts. She headed over towards his bed, then took Bentley out of Damon's arms.

"Someone smells like they need a diaper change," Bonnie hummed.

She took Bentley from Damon's arms, then put him on his back. Bonnie took off his pants, and started to change his diaper. Suddenly she felt Damon behind her, helping her.

"Damon…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Yes?" Damon asked.

"It doesn't take two people to do this," Bonnie replied.

"Two is more fun," Damon answered.

Bonnie felt his hands wrap around hers, when she watched him help her put a fresh Diaper on Bentley she smiled, she could get used to this. Damon kissed her shoulder, and next thing she knew Damon was pulling his jeans down. Bonnie could feel his erection push through her ass. Slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"Damon…not now," Bonnie mumbled.

"Just say the words," Damon replied out of breath.

Damon began to thrust in and out of her quickly, leaning into her. As his stomach brushed up against her back, Bonnie pulled up Bentley's pants. Bonnie prayed that Bentley was completely clueless, but the odds were that he wasn't were low. She smiled to herself when Damon whispered words in his thoughts like: _beautiful, mine, forever and always._Damon pulled her cheeks apart, so he could reach in deeper. He growled at the sound of her moaning, and when he gave her a hard jerk Bonnie grunted lowly.

"Say the words Bonnie," Damon breathed.

Bonnie shook her head, and when she did Damon slammed into her harder. Bonnie whimpered, then bent down putting her hands on the bed, clinching at the sheets.

"This is so wrong," Bonnie mumbled.

"Say it," Damon growled.

Bonnie licked her lips, then looked into Bentley's eyes. He smiled at her, and then ran his fingers down her chest.

"Yes!" Bonnie growled; at the tension between them.

"Yes what?" Damon grunted; pushing himself harder into her.

"Yes Damon I'll leave with you for the weekend," Bonnie answered.

Damon smiled to himself, then pulled himself out of her. He turned her around harshly; slamming her into the wall nearby. His mouth swallowed hers, and when his tongue played with hers he smiled as she began to whimper. He kissed her neck, than pinned her arms behind her head onto the wall.

"Thank you," Damon murmured slightly out of breath.

Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

Bonnie smiled as she looked at Bentley, when she handed him over towards Stefan she breathed harshly.

"I'll miss you Ben," Bonnie murmured.

"We'll take good care of him," Elena assured her.

"Please do," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Come on Bonnie it's time to go," Damon told her.

`!`

A/N: I felt like updating this chapter now because I got really excited about it! I really hope you guys like it, please tell me what you think! And as always leave reviews, makes my day. God bless...xoxo! [:


	13. Killed that happiness

**A/N: So I must say, what inspired me to write this chapter was a broken heart. The songs that kept on repeating while I typed this were: "Hospital." ~ Lydia. "Sleep well." ~ Lydia. "All I see." ~ Lydia. "This is twice now." ~ Lydia. "One more day." ~ Lydia. So, I sort of had a Lydia marathon, but if you listen to those songs you'll realize why I am crazy obsessed with them. (So much thanks to an old friend that still means a lot to me that introduced me to them). And, if you listen to them while you read this update, you'll understand the feeling of this chapter a whole lot better. Absolutely ADORE that band, kept me motivated to write…but most importantly you guys did too! 12,000 hits that's a huge blessing, thank you so much; makes my day a whole lot better. Love you guys…like promised here is chapter 13! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…unfortunately ha. **

**Summary: Forever is nonexistent, which makes it impossible to achieve that happiness. **

_Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

_ "This is so wrong," Bonnie mumbled. _

_ "Say it," Damon growled. _

_ Bonnie licked her lips, then looked into Bentley's eyes. He smiled at her, and then ran his fingers down her chest. _

_ "Yes!" Bonnie growled; at the tension between them. _

_ "Yes what?" Damon grunted; pushing himself harder into her. _

_ "Yes Damon I'll leave with you for the weekend," Bonnie answered. _

_ `!`_

What was the definition of _happiness? _Was there even an exact explanation to it? Bonnie thought not, happiness was the last thing that kept her alive. Why? Because, happiness never decided to reach the surface of her soul. And, it wasn't because she wasn't capable of being happy; it was simply because happiness chose to leave her out of the picture. Now whatever she felt with Damon, might as well have been considered "happiness," because it was that feeling, that emotion, that thriving weakness that pushed out of her flesh that she relied on. Damon was her rock and whether Bonnie expected it or not, she was that moss forever stuck to the bottom of its surface.

Bonnie sighed running her slender fingers through the roots of her hair, watching as a strain of her hair began to fall out. _Gross,_ Bonnie thought. She shrugged her shoulders slowly, glancing over at Bentley who was sleeping on Damon's chest absentmindedly. Damon was running his hands through Bentley's hair slowly, reaching his scalp each and every time he began to slow down his rhythm. Damon kissed the top of his head, then slowly and gently put him in the bed. As he began to tuck him in, he turned to the side to glance at Bonnie; who was watching him ever so carefully. He smiled from the corner of his lips, then put the covers over Bentley's shoulders. Damon hovered over his son, then smiled before he pressed his soft pink lips to the flesh that lied on between his ear and neck. Damon turned around facing Bonnie, and in seconds he was in front of her.

"You're a good father Damon," Bonnie mumbled.

"Thank you. You're a good mother…" he answered; trailing of slowly. "You're stronger than you think Bennett," he finished.

"I am aren't I?" She asked teasingly.

"You are," he replied.

"Well Bentley loves you so much. He looks up to you Damon," Bonnie brokenly whispered. Bonnie hesitated before she glanced up at him, and when she finally did she forced out a smile that merely lasted seconds.

"What are you thinking?" Damon asked; frowning.

"I don't want him to get his hopes up. I mean…I don't want you leaving him…I don't want you leaving me…us," she admitted.

"Bonnie I promised that I would never leave the two of you. Were a family," Damon said slightly hurt at her comment.

"I just get the feeling that one day Bentley is going to wake up asking me where you are," Bonnie said shakily.

"Bonnie. That will never ever happen, you need to trust me…" Damon broke off. He ran the palm of his hand around the tip of her chin, clinching at her flesh when she bit onto her lower lip. Bonnie leaned her cheek into the grasps of his hold, then pulled away when she heard Bentley moan on the other side of the room.

"I got him," Damon answered; and he was at his side in a split second. Damon grabbed Bentley quickly, rocking him back and forth slowly. Bentley sopped into Damon's shoulder, his voice screeching as his cries grew louder. Damon watched as Bentley wiped his tears, then glanced over at Bonnie who looked exhausted.

"You need sleep Bonnie. Go to sleep I got Ben," Damon assured her.

"I'm fine. Really. I just want to see my son," she answered.

"Our son. And, trust me baby you need sleep I can tell by the bags under your eyes." Damon hissed.

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious Damon. I just want to hold him," she moaned.

"No. You need sleep. Plus you're going to need the recharge when were gone away tonight and the rest of the three day weekend," Damon said; wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is it too late to cancel?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes. And you and I both know you don't want to, now go get some sleep my little bird," Damon demanded.

"I'm part vampire remember? I don't need sleep," she growled.

"And your forgetting the other half, your also part witch…and witches need sleep too," he fought back.

Bonnie looked at Bentley who was sucking on his thumb, and looking at the both of them with wide teary eyes. He smiled when Bonnie scrunched her face playfully. Bonnie moved closer to her two boys, then played with Bentley's hair softly. She kissed his cheek lightly, then eyed Damon harshly when he looked down at her. He pointed to one side of his cheek, and waited for Bonnie's response.

"Doesn't daddy get a kiss too?" He asked seductively.

"No. Daddy gets nothing," Bonnie said; before exiting the room.

`!`

Elena was downstairs playing with Bentley while both Damon and Bonnie got ready. Bonnie was packing her suitcase, and every three seconds her and Damon would look at each other innocently. It was almost a perfect pattern: stack, pack, glance…stack, pack, glance. Bonnie smiled when Damon nudged her with his shoulder, as he threw his clothes into the bottom of his duffel bag. When he finished he began to watch her carefully.

_ God you're so beautiful. _Damon thought.

Bonnie exhaled slowly, running his thoughts through her head slowly and carefully. She looked up at Damon; who had his hands wrapped around her right one. She licked her lips, when he moved her hair to one side of her neck. Damon rocked back and forth on his heels, inching his way closer towards her. Damon slowly licked his lips, leaving a slight glossy moisture on his upper lip. He examined her glumly, then watched as she zipped her suitcase quickly. Bonnie glanced at him, then leaned on her hip hitting the edge of the bed.

_Stay mine. _Damon thought.

Bonnie smiled to herself at his thought, watching as he played with a strain of her hair playfully. His index finger began to twirl the tips of her split ends. Damon used his other hand to wrap it around her small waist. Damon exhaled when his hand was completely tangled in the roots of her hair. Bonnie pressed her hand onto his chest, lightly pushing him back. Then, she tugged onto his shirt with her fingernails. Her lips were directly at the center of his neck, the warmth of her breath mixing with the coolness of his flesh. Damon closed the space between them, tugging at the ends of her shirt. His hand slipped through her shirt, and up her chest; almost touching the outline of her breasts. Bonnie grunted to herself lightly, as she began to look up at him.

_Stay mine._ Damon thought again.

Bonnie nodded slowly, watching as Damon closed his eyes. Damon pressed his forehead onto hers, sighing when she licked her lips so closely to his. Bonnie wrapped her free hand around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Damon finally ran his lips on hers tenderly, opening his mouth wider when she moaned to herself at his touch. Damon parted her lips with his, dipping his tongue into her mouth violently. Their tongues fought against each other's, almost as if they were both trying to prove who needed each other more. At that point, both of them reached the same level of desperation. Bonnie tugged at his hair harder, when Damon yanked at her shirt. Then she moved her hands over towards both of his cheeks, feeling the coolness of his flesh ice hers. Damon was so close to her, that he nearly crushed her…but it was a good type of crush. It was the tension that held every small pigment of detail. The tension of feeling loved, the tension of wondering if love made a fool of you. The tension of wanting that heartless desire, and the tension of craving that hunger you dreaded to feed.

_Forever. _Damon thought.

Damon pulled away slowly, releasing his limbs from hers. Damon swallowed the last taste of the kiss they shared, then smiled when he realized that Bonnie still had her eyes shut. Bonnie scoffed to herself, licking her lips quickly. Damon removed a strain of hair out of her face, then watched as it fell to the other side of her neck.

"We better get going," Damon said; breaking the silence. "It's a long drive," he finished.

"Damon. I thought we agreed on staying pretty close to Ben," Bonnie moaned; slightly annoyed.

"We're always close to Ben," he replied.

"Just tell me where were going first, so I can decide whether or not if I want to go with you or not," she groaned.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Damon."

"Bonnie."

"Please just tell me where were going, that's all I want to know."

"You know I liked it better when we were kissing and not talking."

Bonnie groaned loudly, and with her speed and strength she got her suitcase and was in front of the door in seconds. Bonnie hissed when she glanced over at Damon, who was eying her every movement. Damon scowled at her playfully, then took his things as he began to trial behind her.

`!`

Bonnie smiled as she looked at Bentley, when she handed him towards Stefan she breathed harshly.

"I'll miss you Ben," Bonnie murmured.

"We'll take good care of him," Elena assured her.

"Please do," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Come on Bonnie it's time to go," Damon told her.

Bonnie glanced over at Damon who was lightly tugging at her arm. Then, she looked back at Bentley who was holding onto Stefan's neck tightly. Bentley looked at Bonnie, then smiled as he began to wave to her.

"Momma…bye…bye," Bentley said brokenly.

"I'll see you very soon Bennie," Bonnie said playfully as she began to play with his small sweater vest that she got him weeks ago.

"Bye mommy," Bentley kissed her on the mouth quickly, then wrapped his arms around Stefan again.

Damon smiled at him, then kissed his forehead lightly before he slightly turned around.

"Bye Ben," Damon murmured.

And with that Both Damon and Bonnie were out the house, making their way towards Damon's car.

`!`

Somewhere deep in Cozumel Island, where the sun was no longer hidden beneath sorrowful clouds. Where they rays burned both Damon and Bonnie's skin, making them hesitate even though they both had their rings. Damon wore his dark black sunglasses that hid his half his complexion, and Bonnie had matching sunglasses that hid her face as well. In all honesty they were a good young looking couple, and anyone would be crazy to deny it. Everyone stared at them, and made goo-goo eyes when they walked by. Yet there were no complaints neither Damon or Bonnie minded the attention.

"Hola he hecho las reservas para mi y mi novia Bonnie el Último mes," Damon said as he reached the cash register.

"Ah, Si. Damon Salvatore," the manager said friendly.

"You know Spanish?" Bonnie asked; slightly shocked.

"Bonnie I'm over three hundred years old, I know more languages than language itself," he answered.

"Impressive," she whispered; as she put her sunglasses at the top of her hair.

"Babe you haven't even experienced impressive…" he stopped to glance at her. "Yet," he finished; as he began to wiggle his eyebrows.

_You're such an ass. _Bonnie thought.

_And it's a nice one too. _Damon thought back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes slowly before the manager came back with two room keys.

"Bueno aquí están sus dos llaves de la habitación Damon y Bonnie. Gracias por elegir nuestro hotel, y espero que disfrutes de tu estancia." He said, handing them their keys.

"Gracias," Damon answered.

"What was he saying?" Bonnie asked Damon as they began to walk to their room.

"That he thinks your smoking hot and wants to watch our show, while I nail you really hard in their hotel bed," Damon answered; as he took her suitcase from her.

"Liar," Bonnie growled.

"How would you know? You don't know Spanish my little witch," Damon teased.

"I know enough to know that he wasn't saying that," she answered.

"Well whether he said it or not, he was thinking it. Who wouldn't? You're so damn hot," he said gripping her butt before turning the corner.

"Hey! No touching until we get in our room," Bonnie demanded; looking around hoping no one saw.

"Oh come on public makes it more fun," he moaned.

"Just show me the way to our room Damon," Bonnie replied.

`!`

As Bonnie started to unpack her things, Damon cradled her. His hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer. Bonnie smiled, pushing the back of her body into his chest lightly. Damon exhaled slowly, breathing in her scent. He smiled as he ran the tips of his fingers down the side of her face. Bonnie licked her lips, easing the tension between them by pecking his neck with her soft lips. Damon grunted to himself lowly, pulling at her shirt. Bonnie glanced at him, then back at her suitcase. She noticed something hanging out on one of the side pockets.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked; breaking them apart. Bonnie frowned creasing her eyebrows, she unbuttoned a pocket, than lifted a small pink and black lingerie dress. The outfit was so thin, that she could easily tear it with one small pull. She scowled at Damon, who looked at her with innocent eyes.

"How did this get in my suitcase Damon?" She asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. Maybe Ben accidentally saw it and decided to help you pack," he answered.

"Blaming your crimes on our son huh? Damon I don't even own anything like this," she hissed.

"Well. You do now," he replied; wiggling his eyebrows slowly. "Besides you look good in it," he added.

"How do you know? I've never wore that before in my entire life," Bonnie said; putting it back into her suitcase.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. Damon. I'm sure."

"Unless of course someone tried it on you while you were sleeping one day, but who am I kidding that's mean and oh…such Damon behavior."

"Damon!"

"Yes my little witch?"

"Why would you do that? When did you try that thing on me?" Bonnie asked repulsed, looking at the pink and black outfit. She pressed her lips tightly together, and frowned when Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"The first time or the…"

"Oh my goodness!" Bonnie screeched; cutting him off.

"You looked hot with it on…so you should put it on now and prove me right," Damon responded.

"Damon I'm not putting this on…ever," Bonnie teased.

"Aw that makes me upset," Damon said; pouting.

Bonnie heard a low growl at the bottom of her stomach, traveling so fast that it made its way up to her chest. Bonnie smiled slightly embarrassed at the sound, then ran her fingers through her hair. Damon laughed at her, as he walked towards the door.

"Come on Bon Bon, let's go eat." Damon said, before taking her hand.

`!`

As Bonnie ate some tortilla chips, Damon watched over her ever so carefully and tensely. His eyes lingered from side to side, noticing how her jaw inched at every bite she made. Damon bent over the table, glancing over at Bonnie who was licking her spoon. Damon smiled at her idly, looking at her as she began to play with her hair.

"Hi I'm Carlos and I'm going to be your waiter today, can I start you guys out with a drink?" The man asked, flipping his notepad with the tips of his finger. He looked at Bonnie, slowly scanning her with his eyes. He licked his lips slowly, as he watched Bonnie look at the tip of her hair. Damon frowned as he looked at the young man examine his girlfriend.

"You can start by not looking at my girlfriend like she is a piece of meat," Damon growled.

"Damon…" Bonnie hummed slightly annoyed.

"Did you see how he was looking at you baby? Let me see…Carlos can we get a new waiter because I frankly I don't like you very much," Damon barked.

"He didn't mean that. I like you Carlos," Bonnie assured him; glancing at him.

Carlos ran his hands through his brown hair both nervously and quickly, looking at the both of them back and forth.

"I would like a sweet tea," Bonnie finally answered.

_And I would like your blood. _Damon thought.

_Damon stop. Be nice, we don't even know him he could be nice. _

_ I bet he is real nice when he isn't checking out my property. _

_ Property? _

_ You know what I meant Bonnie. _

_ Damon…are you jealous? _

_ Jealous. Please. I just think he should watch what he is doing, before I do something about it. _

_ Damon. Please. _

Carlos cleared his throat loudly enough for the both of them to hear it. When he watched the both of them look at him, he forced out a smile.

"You forgot everything I just said to you, and you forgot about the pathetic look you gave my girlfriend a couple of seconds ago." Damon clinched his fist when he saw Carlos nod have heartedly.

_Damon don't compel him. _Bonnie thought.

_But Bonnie he was going to think about your parts that I love the most while he checked you out. I can't let him do that to my girlfriend, it's not fair to me. I don't want him thinking about you, only I should. _

_ Damon please stop. _

_ Why? Do you like the attention he is giving you? _

_ Damon! _

_ So you do. You do like the attention that this stranger is giving you, don't you Bonnie? _

_ Damon I'm not doing this. _

_ Good because I'm sure as hell not either. I'm leaving, enjoy your tea. _

Damon rolled his eyes before he left the restaurant, he turned back to glance at Bonnie who looked both confused and hurt. Damon knew what he did was wrong, but he was livid for what he had recently witnessed. There was no way in hell that he was going to sit there and stand for that behavior. The only person that should be looking at Bonnie, was him. Damon and no one else, so why was it so hard for him to enforce that law? He was in charge, and he wasn't good with being told what to do. Damon straightened his leather jacket before he turned back around, looking at a clueless Bonnie.

"Let's go Bennett were leaving," Damon said in the distance.

`!`

Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror, she never realized how much her body changed since she was turned. She was much lighter than her original mocha color, and she was skinner than she imagined. Her hair was longer and thicker, and her eyes were golden when they reflected of some type of light. Her breasts fuller in size, and her stomach stretched to reach the full effect of her abdominal muscles. Bonnie covered her chest when she looked at the lingerie Damon bought her. She looked ridiculous, the tightness of her outfit, and the shortness of the dress made her look less pleasing than she imagined. She promised herself that she wouldn't wear this for Damon, and yet that was another lie. After the restaurant incident she was bound to make things right with Damon, even if that did mean make up sex. Bonnie put up her make-up, then turned out the light of the hotel bathroom. She gulped when her nerves hit her, leaving a slight shock through her pulse.

Bonnie moved one foot in front of the other as she slowly walked out to the bedroom. She kept her eyes planted at the bottom of the floor, swallowing when she heard Damon hiss. Bonnie watched her toes flinch at the carpet, and examined her movements as she tried to make her way over towards the bed.

_No. Stay where you are. Don't move. _Damon thought.

Bonnie did as he asked, stopping as she hit the bed. When she finally looked up, catching eye contact with him she licked her lips impatiently. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life, and unfortunately that was saying a lot. Damon slowly made his way over towards her, watching all of his movements. Bonnie smiled shyly when he looked at her with wide eyes. Damon licked his lips before touching the lingerie before him.

_Damon about lunch…_

Damon shook his head, as he began to run his fingers down the outline of her outfit, he crooked a smile when she flinched at his cool touch. Damon swallowed loud enough for the both of them to hear. When Bonnie licked her lips again, he wrapped both of hands around her neck. With a forceful pant he pushed his mouth to hers, wrapping his tongue around hers. As their lips began to fight against one another's he jolted. He grunted before he started to pull on her small outfit. Damon intertwined his fingers with small strains of her hair. Bonnie grunted at his taste, washing it away by pulling his lips closer to hers with her own. Damon slammed her against the wall, pulling her up. He held onto one side of her waist with one hand, and used the other one to start tugging down on the lace that hid her delicate outfit.

_I thought you said you'd never wear this. _He thought.

Bonnie didn't reply, she just jerked at his jeans pulling them down below his hips. Damon let out a low moan, and started to breathe in and out heavily as if he needed to. He yanked at her hair when he finally threw off the small outfit. He wrapped his arms around her small naked Bonnie, groaning when he felt her warmth push against his bare thighs. His erection flickered against her opening, slowly opening her. Both Damon and Bonnie looked at each other with wide eyes, full of unbearable lust. Damon bit down onto his lower lip, throwing them against the hotel bed.

"You're going to hate me after this," Damon grunted.

"What-what do you mean?" Bonnie asked shakily.

Damon flicked his fingers on her brown nipple, sinking his teeth onto the outline of her flesh. When it started to harden, Damon ran his tongue along the path of her chest to her belly button. He separated her legs far away from one another, pushing his tongue in her heat when she dipped her head back in a small pillow. Damon shoved the length of his tongue along the passage of her clint, he jerked it quickly in and out when he heard her moan violently.

"God damn…Damon!" Bonnie groaned.

Damon grunted pushing his tongue inside her harder, tasting her juices. He could smell her sex when he removed his mouth away from her slowly, he replaced his tongue with both his index finger and middle finger. He moved them in and out of her in a slow fluid rhythm. Damon pushed his fingers deeper inside of her when she rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

_That's it. You feel that Bonnie? Feel. You want more? _

_ Yes! Please. I want you Damon. I want you. _

_ You want me inside of you Bonnie? _

Bonnie nodded slowly at his last question, slamming a finger into her mouth teasingly. She knew that the both of them had their vampire face on at the tension between them. There was so much emotion, that couldn't nor wouldn't be classified. They were both oblivious at the feeling that overcame them, yet it was a good feeling. There was warmth, coolness and there was fire. So much passion, so much lust and neither of them knew why.

Damon obliged, removing his fingers before licking them. He pushed the head of his erection inside of her slowly, teasing her as he moved in her lightly. He taunted her as she bit onto her lower lip at the pleasure. Damon smiled before slamming inside of her walls, as she milked him with one thrust. He moved his way in and out of her quickly, watching as she whimpered underneath him. Bonnie hissed when Damon pricked at her neck playfully.

_Look at me. Stay with me. Look at me Bonnie. _

Bonnie knew this look, this was the look of shame. Damon was about to do something to her, that she wasn't in the mood for. It was the look of desperation, Damon was hurting. Damon was hurting, and she had no clue as to why he would be. This was coming out of nowhere, this feeling…this emotion…this pressure that made its way through the cracks; and dug through their skin.

Bonnie wanted all of Damon, and he was barely giving her that. Damon pushed his way inside of her harder, shaking the bed when his thrusts picked up at the tempo of her moans.

Damon had watery eyes, licking his lips before he planted a soft kiss on her neck. Damon swallowed before moving small strains of hair out of her face.

_You promised. _Bonnie thought.

Damon kissed her hard on the mouth, wondering if she remembered her last sentence. Damon rested both of hands on her breasts, before kissing them lightly. When he pushed himself in her harshly, Bonnie arched her back for a better feel. Damon licked his lips, then bent down in the crook of her neck.

_I can't do this. _Damon thought.

_Damon please don't do this. I know it's hard, I know it's hard for you to stick with something…with someone, but please don't leave me…don't leave this. I want you. I need you. _

Damon forced out a hurt smile, before a small tear traced down the left side of his cheek. One minute he was asking her for forever, yet he knew the idea was impossible. He couldn't do this to her, he knew that if he stayed he would only end up hurting her. But why? Why now? Why was this conclusion coming to thought now? Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he even giving her a simple explanation? He needed to protect her, and he failed to reach that goal.

"Damon please don't do this. You promised me that we are a family," Bonnie cried.

Damon responded by pushing himself deeper inside of her, he needed to feel.

"Damon talk to me. Answer me…please." Bonnie said slightly out of breath.

Damon kissed her tenderly, watching as she tried to push him off of her. She wiped the tears that ran down her face, giving her light brown cheeks a light rosy pink tint. Bonnie frowned as she looked up at Damon, who was looking through her as she was translucent. Damon's mouth began to shake, as his own tears hit her flesh when they fell of his. For the first time, Damon didn't know what he was doing.

Bonnie hit him in the chest, using all the power that she had. She flinched when it stung her knuckles, and when she felt something crack she screamed with agony.

"That's it hit me! I need it! Hit me…I'm a terrible person! Hit me!" Damon yelled.

Bonnie wiped her tears, before hitting him again in the chest.

"You lied! You lied to me! I hate you! You said you'd never hurt me! I hate you!" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie hit him again, and when she did Damon dug his erection deeper inside of her. Damon grunted at the rage that he felt between them. When Bonnie gritted her teeth together at both pain and pleasure she slapped him across the face.

"Get off of me! I hate you!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yes! Hate me Bonnie! Hate me! Hit me! I deserve this! I do nothing but hurt you! That's all I ever do is hurt you…so hate me Bonnie. Damn it Bonnie…Hate me!" Damon yelled.

Before Bonnie could do anything released all energy, filling her with absolute bill of his cum. He groaned with both pleasure and pain. Pleasure from sex, and pain from the pain Bonnie recently gave him with her punches. Bonnie moaned loudly when she followed shortly after, slapping him across the face when he groaned.

"I hate you! Don't do this to me! We have a son!" Bonnie cried.

"We need to stop seeing each other," Damon mumbled.

"No! No! No! I refuse! Don't do this to me…I need you Damon. Did you hear me? I need you!" Bonnie screamed. Bonnie pulled at his limbs, bringing him closer to her. She tried grinding beneath him, but he didn't budge. He kept his eyes on her, watching her make her way around him.

"Please! Please! Damon I love you! Did you hear me I love you!" Bonnie shouted, shaking over the words when they fell out of her mouth.

Damon tensed at her words, he loved her too. He loved her more. Yet, he couldn't be with her. He was here to be there for his son, be the father his dad never was. Yes he needed to be there for Bonnie as well, but he couldn't give her that. He was conflicted. He didn't know what to think. What could he think?

Damon searched for an answer in her eyes, but all he could see was a combination of both hurt and brutal honesty. Why was he leaving the one person he could trust? The one person he loved. Bonnie was everything, and he was leaving that all behind. And for what? To prove something?

Yes…

He needed to prove that he was what everyone thought, which was a monster. He couldn't leave anyone happy, which was why it made it impossible for him to choose happiness.

"Stay please! Please Damon! Damon!" Bonnie screeched below him.

"I'm not leaving," Damon mumbled in her ear.

"Then why aren't you here?" Bonnie cried.

"I'm not leaving," Damon repeated.

Bonnie frowned as he began to kiss her passionately.

_I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving. _Was all he could think at this point, whether if it were the truth or not.

`!`

_ Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

"_So we agree on just being mutual friends until Ben grows up?" Bonnie asked. _

_Damon nodded slowly, forcing out a smile that he didn't want to show. Once Bonnie looked away slightly hurt, she took Bentley's hand. _

"_Then I have a date," Bonnie answered. _

"_What do you mean you have a date?"_

"_With Jeremy. Nothing special…if this is what you want Damon, than I can't stop you from getting it. Do I still love you? Yes. But as of right now, I need to get ready." Bonnie brokenly whispered._

`!`

**A/N: So it's a little out there and confusing, but that was the point. All heartbreaks and heartaches are confusing, because you don't know who's right and who's wrong in the situation. So if you got lost while reading this, that is what I was aiming for. But no worries, the next update will be a little bit happier. And if you want a sneak preview of the first to pages pm me. I'm in the process of writing it now, and I'm on page eleven. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this update and next one will either be 1-20-12 or 1-27-12! God bless and xoxo Review pweeeaaasse [:**


	14. Be afraid

** A/N: Hey guys! Hope you guys liked my previous update, I must say that it was a little heartbreaking, but every relationship reaches some type of breaking point. Its only reality…but this is a Bamon story, so no worries I'm sure they'll make it through this little rough patch. The songs playing while typing this chapter were: "In the mourning." ~ Paramore. "Save your scissors." ~ City and Colour. "Come back home." ~ Two Door cinema club. "Not sick." ~ Tokyo Police Club. "Yellow." ~ Coldplay. "Day old hate." ~ City and Colour. Music always makes writing a whole lot easier, which is why I listen. Like promised, here is chapter 14! ENJOY! **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. Darn.**

** Summary: Things are never change, unless you can tell the difference. **

_Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…"_

_ "Stay please! Please Damon! Damon!" Bonnie screeched below him. _

_ "I'm not leaving," Damon mumbled in her ear. _

_ "Then why aren't you here?" Bonnie cried. _

_ "I'm not leaving," Damon repeated. _

_ Bonnie frowned as he began to kiss her passionately. _

_ I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving. Was all he could think at this point, whether if it were the truth or not. _

_ `!`_

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Bonnie licked her lips with annoyance, staring at Bentley who was playing with the teddy bear Damon gave him.

Bonnie had Bentley over staying at her house for the week, and things had never seemed so out of place. When she had Bentley, she decided to move in with Damon; and now everything had changed. Everything changed and only in a matter of days, that just proved how precious time was. Bonnie exhaled when Bentley let out a small moan, then she headed over towards him.

Bonnie picked Bentley up, watching as his tiny legs wrapped around her waist. Bentley threw his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Daddy," Bentley squealed.

Bonnie bit onto her lower lip, glancing over at her son. She looked at his teddy bear that was lying on her bed, then walked over to the edge of her bed to pick it up. She handed it to Bentley playfully, but he didn't budge.

"No. I want daddy," Bentley sobbed at her throat.

"Ben daddy isn't here sweetie. Only mommy, so I need you to be good okay?" Bonnie begged.

Bentley wiped his teary eyes, and then tugged on Bonnie's hair when she smiled at him innocently. Bentley moved around, telling her that he wanted to be put down. Bonnie obliged as she sat him down on his legs onto her floor. Bonnie smiled when Bentley took the teddy bear from the palms of her hands. She watched as he concentrated on the bear, and when she heard a light knocking at her window she frowned. She rolled her eyes at the company, and sat down next to her son. When she heard the knocking again, she sighed loud enough for him to hear.

"Go away Damon," Bonnie growled.

"Come on Bonnie let me in. I haven't seen my son in a week," Damon growled back; behind her window.

"That's not my problem," Bonnie grouched.

"Damn it Bonnie! Let me in, or I'll kick the door down…and you know I won't hesitate to do so."

Bonnie frowned lightly, then bit onto her lower lip when she glanced over at Bentley. She picked up Bentley carefully, as she began to pick herself up. Walking over towards her window, she forcefully pushed the curtains away. Damon smiled, forming a slight crease in his lips when he looked at his son before him. Damon opened out his arms eagerly, than licked his lips quickly. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she began to open the window for him slowly. Damon finished opening the window for her, then stepped in her room completely when Bonnie handed Bentley over towards him.

Bonnie yawned as she headed towards her bathroom, playing with some clothes that were laying on her bed spread. She turned on the faucet water, then searched for a dry wash cloth.

Damon clicked he tongue against the roof of his mouth, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Going somewhere?" Damon finally asked; breaking his curiosity.

"Yea," Bonnie answered; pulling her hair out of a pony tail.

Damon watched as it began to fall over one side of her shoulder, and how it moved when the air in the room swept across the tips of her hair. Damon glanced at Bentley who was also looking at Bonnie, then looked back over at her.

"Where?" Damon asked.

"To the Grille. I have a date with Jeremy," Bonnie answered.

Damon scoffed roughly, before he made his way over towards her bathroom in seconds. He was inches away from her, hovering over her small body. He licked his lips at the scent of her honey suckle shampoo. When Bonnie looked at him, he clinched his jaws.

"I'm sorry what?" Damon asked; pretending as if he didn't hear her last comment.

Bonnie pulled a piece of hair away from her neck, and started to comb through it. She smiled at his frustration, then shrugged her shoulders quickly.

"We agreed on just being mutual friends until Ben grows up," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon nodded slowly, forcing out a smile that he didn't want to show. Once Bonnie looked away slightly hurt, she took Bentley's hand.

"Then I have a date," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"Whoa…wait a second. Where do you think you're going with Ben?" He asked; taking him away from her arms.

"Jeremy wanted to spend some time with Ben, and I thought 'why not'? All we were going to do was go to a park and have a nice picnic," Bonnie said; pulling half of hair up in a loose pony tail.

"There is no way in hell I am allowing that little dick come close to my son," Damon barked.

"Damon. He's my son too, and…and besides you didn't give birth to him. I almost died Damon! I think I have a little say when it comes to Ben's life."

"No you don't. Ben cries and screams every time Jeremy within feet of him. Bonnie complain all you want, but I won't allow it."

"Damon! He's my son just as much as he is yours."

"I don't care. I don't want him coming near him, and what I say goes."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me sweet cheeks. I said no."

"Why? Why not? I'd be with him at all times, and I would make sure to keep a good eye on him," Bonnie struggled to keep a straight face.

"Because I don't like the kid. I don't want him near you, or Ben…" Damon began to trail off at the end of his sentence.

"You can't tell me what to do Damon," Bonnie growled.

"Watch me princess," Damon threatened.

Bonnie folds her arms across her chest, before her eyes begin to water with frustration. She licked her lips, then sighed when she felt her skin radiate. Damon eyed her idly before he set Bentley down on her floor.

"Why are you even going on a date with him anyway?" Damon asked quickly.

"Why do you even care?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't. I just think it's stupid of you to go from the man of your dreams back to the little kid who broke your heart into a million tiny pieces." Damon answered.

"He's changed."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not doing this with you Damon, I have to go before I'm late. I don't want him waiting," Bonnie said; ripping off her shirt. She headed straight for her drawer, picking out a tight tank top. She threw it on above her head, then sighed when she pulled her jeans down. She threw on some tan shorts that were lying on her floor, and pushed her feet through some black toms that were lying on the side of her bed.

"Do you really think he even gives a damn about you?" Damon tried.

Bonnie scoffed to herself lightly, before she turned the knob of her door.

"Yes. Well at least more than you ever did," Bonnie answered; before she left.

`!`

Bonnie sighed as she ran her slender fingers through her hair, watching as her fingers started to shake at the touch of her skin. She watched as Jeremy began to set down a blanket in the middle of the grass. They were sitting under a tall shady tree, that gave them both intense reflection. Bonnie let out a shy smile when Jeremy set down a radio on the side of the blanket. Jeremy finally set down the basket, then glanced over at Bonnie nervously.

Bonnie sat down, folding her legs when she hit the texture of the blanket. Bonnie licked her lips at the scent of Jeremy, he smelt better than the food. She fought back that thought, then opened the basket when Jeremy sat down beside her.

"It's pretty outside," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

Jeremy smiled, running his hands through his hair quickly back and forth. He used to always do that when he got nervous around her, which typically happened often.

"It certainly is," Jeremy agreed.

Bonnie smiled at him, then played with her fingers when she looked around the park. The sun was just about to set, giving the sky a dark purple and pinkish-orange color off in the near distance. The clouds were drenched with the strong color of pink, and the birds that flew by constantly hid the paint like texture. There was a faint noise of children laughing in the background, and the sound of the wind whistling.

Bonnie batted her eyelashes quickly when Jeremy snuck another glance at her. She always did that to turn him on, and it always seemed to work.

"What made you decide to take me back?" Jeremy asked; breaking the silence.

"What…what do you mean?" Bonnie questioned.

"A couple of months ago you told me that our chances of getting back together were really low," he answered.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"No. Besides were not dating…yet."

Jeremy pressed his lips tightly together before he swallowed loud enough for anyone to hear. The silence was the worse, because it made things tense. There was no spark. There was nothing to talk about. There was nothing to enjoy. There was nothing to love. There was nothing.

"Well what you made sure smells nice," Bonnie mumbled; running her hands through her hair.

"Oh yea I…"

"Mommy!"

Bonnie turned around at the familiar voice, frowning when she saw a small figure heading her way. There lied two body figures heading her way, up a large hill. There was a taller one, and a smaller one. Bonnie smiled at the two figures, recognizing who they were. She licked her lips, as she stood up. Then she realized that if she seemed happy about it, she would be giving Damon the satisfaction. She straightened herself as Damon got closer.

"Jeremy. Bonnie. Greetings," Damon said in a firm tone.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"Ben wanted to spend some time at the park for a while," Damon answered.

"There are ten different parks in this area, and you just happened to pick this one?" Bonnie asked.

"He was very specific. What can I say? He knows what he wants," Damon said; wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well you just ruined our date," Jeremy barked.

"Aw. Don't shed a tear," Damon said with a playful pout.

Bentley started to tug on Bonnie's legs, and when he did Bonnie picked him up. She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear, then smiled at both Jeremy and Damon when they scowled at each other.

_Plus this date looked like it needed some saving, be lucky I saved you from your boredom. _

_ Damon. It wasn't boring, it just started. _

_ And now its ending. Just say the words and I can get you out of here, and take you somewhere you'll have fun. _

_ And where would that be?_

_ Inside my pants. _

_ I'm not leaving him Damon, the date just started. _

_ So I'll compel him and we can get out here. Plus Ben misses his hot mom. _

_ Damon…_

_ Admit you were bored, and I'll get you out of here. _

_ Stop it. _

_ Admit it Bonnie. _

"Mommy I'm hungry," Bentley said breaking their conversation.

"Well I have some food, I can just give him some." Jeremy offered.

"Hell no. He's a hybrid he drinks blood dumb fuck," Damon growled.

"And food," Bonnie blurted out.

"I want to help Bonnie. I could give him some food that I made," Jeremy repeated.

"Appreciate your generous offer Jeremy, but really you don't need to do that." Bonnie set Bentley when he started to mover around.

_Admit it Bonnie. _

_ Stop it Damon. I'm not admitting anything, because there isn't anything to admit. _

_ Come on Bonnie. Say it. _

Jeremy bent down to mess with Bentley, and when he did Bentley cried and started to hide behind Damon's leg.

"Daddy he's a mean," Bentley cried; tugging onto his leg.

_How about now? _

_ Fine. Get me out of here. _Bonnie thought.

`!`

There lied absolute silence in Damon's room, it was midnight and everyone was gone. Bentley was asleep across the hall, and Stefan and Elena were out somewhere getting dinner. The only noises that crept up against Bonnie's ear was the sound of her breathing, and the constant sound of water droplets hitting the surface of the bathroom counter. Bonnie licked her lips when she looked around his room impatiently, sighing when Damon lurched over towards her.

"Please lower your voice sweet cheeks, your excitement is over bearing." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie scoffed to herself at his comment, then crossed her legs underneath her. She exhaled slowly when she moved a strain of hair behind her ear. Damon watched her with tension, making it hard for her to concentrate on something other than him.

"Why did you stop by Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you Bonnie. Bentley wanted to go the park, and we just so happened to be in the neighborhood and that was the closest park around," Damon answered.

"Your funny. Damon I thought I told we agreed on staying mutual friends? And here you are ruining a date that could of gone well! If you were jealous and didn't want me to see him, why couldn't you have just said so? How hard it is it actually admit the truth?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

"Because there is nothing to admit, and may I remind you that you didn't seem too eager to go forward with your date anyway witch. You were just as happy as I was to leave his ass," Damon barked.

"I only left because I knew you wouldn't have left him alone if I didn't!"

"Bullshit! You're just as mad at yourself for going on a date with him, as I am."

"No Damon I'm not, and even if I was I wouldn't tell you because that'd only make you happy…and you don't deserve to be happy."

"Oh really? You think I'm happy Bonnie? You think I like seeing you get yourself all pretty for someone else? Do you think I like watching you giving yourself up for someone who doesn't even care about you? I didn't intentionally hurt you Bonnie."

"Then why? Why do it?"

"Because!"

"Because why? Why Damon? Answer me! I want an answer! I deserve one!"

Damon ran his hands through his hair with aggression, watching as a piece of his hair fell out. He hissed when he noticed that Bonnie was letting out a couple of tears. They began to roll down her cheeks, drenching the collar of her shirt.

**Okay Play "I woke up near the sea" ~ Lydia! NOW! Until the end of the chapter, keep hitting repeat if needed. **

"Because I'm afraid! I'm afraid damn it!" Damon screeched.

"Of what? There is nothing to be afraid about." Bonnie pleaded.

Damon licked his lips at his answer, and then watched as Bonnie began to rock back and forth on her heels. Bonnie folded her arms across her chest absentmindedly, then wiped the corner of her eyes. As her eyelashes began to flutter, she reached a quick shrill. In seconds Damon reached her side, pulling her to him aggressively. That's when Damon cupped her cheeks with the palms of his hands, watching as her lips trembled.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Damon brokenly whispered.

Bonnie's chest flickered at his words, as if they reached the surface of that dead skin that began to fall off. His words dug deep inside of chest, possibly touching the root of her heart. The heart she thought he had broken weeks ago. Bonnie froze at his touch, watching as his piercing blue eyes watched over her idly. He ran the tip of his thumb along the side of her face. Damon was so close that she could feel his thighs brush up along hers. The texture of his jeans brushing along her bare flesh. Damon rested his forehead on hers, bringing ice to her heat.

"And I can't just be your friend anymore Bonnie. I can't look at you and not want more, I need you. I want you. I love you." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie felt her lips form a small smile, bringing bliss to her soul. Bonnie licked her lips when Damon gripped her waist; drawing her near.

"I don't want to ever wake up again, and you're not in my arms. I don't want to share you, because when it comes to you I'm selfish. I can give you everything you want and more…" Damon began to trail off. "You just have to trust me, you have to believe in me. Never give up on me. I can give you forever and eternity if you stay mine." Damon finished.

Bonnie licked her lips, then looked up at him. They held eye contact, for so long that it almost seemed as if they were trying to see who would break first. At this point, neither of them were planning on looking away from each other.

"So please stay mine, and don't ever leave. Because without you I'm not anything." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie didn't respond, she just tugged on his hand…bringing him to his bathroom.

`!`

Bonnie was now in control, she wanted to show him what he had. She kissed his lips lightly, tasting the kiss on the surface of her skin. She wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him closer towards her. She backed up into the shower, which was inches away from them. The water was running beautifully behind them, making a low rhythm in the background. The steam wrapped around their naked bodies, drawing them closer. Once Bonnie stepped in the bathroom, she was cornered in the back of the shower. Her hair completely damp, and her body drenched. Damon's fingers were tangled in the roots of hair, tugging at her roots anxiously. Damon grunted at the sound of her moans that slipped out at each and every little kiss. Everything was so detailed, and that's how he liked it. Damon ran his hands along the edge of her butt, squeezing it playfully when Bonnie nipped at his neck.

Bonnie pulled him closer, tugging at his hips. She smiled in between kisses, bringing him closer with the tip of her tongue. Damon let out a small groan from the inside of his throat, when Bonnie ran her hands down his chest slowly. She reached his erection that was ever so close to her. Her small lips hovered over his length, kissing the head of his cock teasingly. She wrapped her hand around it tightly, bringing it close to her mouth. Soon enough her lips were wrapped around him with one opening of her mouth. She felt Damon's hands push her head deeper, causing her to gag. She didn't mind, because she wanted all of him. She wanted to be surrounded by him. She just wanted him. Him. Him. Him.

Bonnie moved her mouth in and out a quick pace, making Damon growl aggressively. Damon moved his hands from her head, then slammed them against the shower head. He pounded his fists against the tile so harshly, he could have sworn that he made permanent indentions. Bonnie stopped when she felt her lips watering, when she released her mouth Damon brought her up and aggressively slammed her into the wall. He lifted her leg, so he could position himself around her. Bonnie shuttered as she watched Damon's face transform. _God he was beautiful. _Bonnie wrapped her arms around his wet neck, kissing him passionately. She ran her tongue along the path of his lips, parting his with hers. Impatiently she guided him inside of her, grinding on him seedily. Bonnie let out a violent moan, when she felt him dig deep inside of her, in a way she couldn't describe. He pushed through so harshly, she couldn't see straight. Damon began to thrust in and out of her quickly, causing her breasts to shake. Bonnie scrapped at his wet hair, tugging at the nape of his hair when he slammed into her. He was fucking her senseless, but this is what she wanted. What she needed.

Bonnie kissed his neck, then pricked at it when Damon played with her soaked breasts. Damon hummed in her earlobe, pushing himself inside her deeply. He slammed her leg so far up, it hit the tile of the shower. Bonnie screamed at both pleasure and pain, then sunk her teeth in his flesh. She felt his blood reach her mouth. Bonnie drank greedily, watching as her lips turned red. Damon saw this as an opportunity to feed off of her as well, but he couldn't find it in his heart to.

When the both of them came, it was blissful. It was beautiful. It was peaceful. It was magic.

It was them.

"I love you." Bonnie whispered.

Damon ran his hands down the side of her face, watching as his fingertips traced a small line down her cheeks. He kissed her gently, then dried her off with a towel. Bonnie sighed at his touch, watching as he bent down to dry off her legs. He caressed them with his hands, then sat her down on the edge of the shower. He opened her legs forcefully, pushing two fingers inside of her heat. He moved them in a fast fluid motion, making sure to touch all the spots that made her squirm. He looked up at her, and saw that she was biting on her lower lip. He grinned to himself, then pushed his fingers so deep, his knuckles brushed up against her clit. He smiled when she came again on his skin, it was so warm. She was warm. He took out his drenched fingers, then licked them. He watched as Bonnie closed her eyes, running her hands along her breasts.

Damon kissed the trail along her legs, moving close to her opening. He licked her clit, then pushed his tongue inside of her. He started to spell his name with his tongue inside of her hot opening. He was forever claiming her, whether she was aware of it or not. He grunted at the sound of her soft moaning, then slowly finished his name with the letter "n." he could smell her sex, she was already about to release once more. Damon pulled away quickly, then wrapped the towel around her.

Bonnie looked up at him, giving him the look of vulnerability. She knew that she needed him, and he knew that she needed him too. Damon also knew that he needed her too, which made it impossible to deny. She was forever his. No one would take her away from him, he wouldn't allow it.

"I love you too." Damon finally replied.

`!`

Next time on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

_ "Bentley is getting older. He's getting hungry," Damon whispered. _

_ "I know." Bonnie mumbled; slightly horrified. _

_ Damon took her hands, making her move at his touch. Bonnie glanced at the motionless body that was lying on the ground, feet away from them. _

_ "This is the life you're going to live Bonnie. You can walk away now if you want," Damon warned. _

_ Bonnie glanced at Bentley, then back at Damon who was studying her expression. _

_ "No. I want this life. I'm ready," Bonnie said. _

_A/N: SOOOO? Tell me what you think ahaha! It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but it still took me a while to write it. I wanted to get the right emotion for it, and the right feeling. Anyway, tell me what you think! Please review! God bless. xoxo. _


	15. All my secrets

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and tuning into my last chapter, it does mean a lot. So this is chapter 15, and I'm finally getting a hang of things. I enjoy writing this story a lot, and I can't wait to keep updating and updating until it reaches an end; which will be a long way from now. Anyway, the song that inspired me to write this one is: "Tongue tied." ~ Grouplove. Enough said, here is chapter 15 and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh…but if I did. **

**Summary: No one ever recalled a warning. **

_Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

_ Bonnie looked up at him, giving him the look of vulnerability. She knew that she needed him, and he knew that she needed him too. Damon also knew that he needed her too, which made it impossible to deny. She was forever his. No one would take her away from him, he wouldn't allow it. _

_ "I love you too." Damon finally replied._

_ `!`_

There was something about waking up to the sound of Bonnie breathing, the feeling was unnatural, yet completely and utterly beautiful. Moments like these, where he dreaded to hear the silence-because it wasn't enough. It was never enough. He wanted to hear her, he wanted to hear her talk…hear the sound of her soft voice. As anxious as he was to wake her up, he controlled that hunger and watched as his fingers stroked her hair idly.

Damon sighed as his fingers twitched at the touch of her warm body, forcing him to bit his lips with slight anticipation. He lifted his arms away from the sheets (which were soaked in both bubble bath water and sweat; from their previous night together), then tossed them aside eagerly. He wanted to see more of Bonnie…feel more of Bonnie.

Damon ran his fingers slowly, and gently along the path of her hip; and down onto her butt. The tips of his fingers brushed along her spinal cord, before they reached near her lower back. Once he played with the inner side of her thigh, he groaned. She was still wet. Damon froze when Bonnie shifted absentmindedly. Damon began to spoon her quickly, his stomach planted on her back. Skin to skin. Damon licked his lips, then kissed her neck softly. _God she's so warm. _Damon thought. Damon kissed her again tenderly, then watched carefully as his index finger played with her clit playfully. He smiled at how sneak he was being, it was a turn on how Bonnie was completely unaware of his evil doings.

Damon lowered his shoulder, rubbing both his index finger and middle finger in her opening. Before he jammed his fingers into her harshly, he massaged her inner walls teasingly. He licked his lips at the smell of her, she was so beautiful. Damon quickened his fluid pace, as he forced another finger inside of her, and that's when he heard low moans in front of him.

"Good morning to you too," Bonnie moaned.

"Could you get used to waking up like this?" Damon asked; willing his eyebrows playfully.

Before Bonnie could answer, Damon was on top of her; pinning her arms above her head. Damon bit onto his lower lip, examining her carefully. Bonnie smiled at him both seductively, and shyly. Damon pressed his soft pink lips along the trail of her neck, leaving her sweet bruises; that mattered to her the most. She ran her fingers along the nape of his hair, when he nibbled onto her ear.

"I could really get used to this," Bonnie mumbled.

"So can I…"Damon trailed off, eying her carefully. Damon smiled at her, showing her all his glittering teeth. There was quick silence before Damon held the tip of her chin, pulling her closer. They held contact for moments, staring at each other with both passion, love, and unbearable lust.

Damon bucked his hips quickly, moving his length over to the side of her right leg. Bonnie whimpered to herself lowly, before biting onto her lower lip. There was something wrong.

"What?" Damon asked; inching away slowly.

"It's just for the last couple of weeks…" Bonnie broke off quickly, licking her lips. "All we have been doing is sleeping with each other." Bonnie frowned at the end of her sentence, tucking a strain of hair behind her ear cautiously.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing," Damon growled; slightly annoyed at her comment.

"It's not…I mean. I just don't think that we should base our relationship on sex. I mean can't we do some normal things for once…"

"Sex is normal."

"I didn't mean it like that. Why can't we just go out to dinner, or a movie? Or go on a double date with Elena and Stefan? Or…oh! Bowling? I haven't been bowling in a while. We could even go ice skating." Bonnie stopped to run her thoughts through her head.

"There is no way in hell I'm going on a double date with the two people who annoy me the most."

"Okay. Thank you and I could just do something normal."

"Why are you suddenly obsessed with being normal? I didn't think it was such a huge deal earlier. Besides your boyfriend isn't the normal type…I'm a vampire baby, it doesn't get any more less normal than that," Damon warned.

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest heatedly, then frowned creasing her small brows together. She managed to keep a straight face, before she slipped out a small playful pout.

"You can't just sacrifice a couple of your nights for me?" Bonnie asked; running her hands down his chest.

Damon growled at her, and then leaped himself off of her. He walked over towards the drawer to put on some boxers. Bonnie watched him carefully, and then wiped her tired red eyes. She smiled when he turned around to look at her.

"And if I don't?" Damon tried.

"You never see me naked again…and by that I mean, we'll never have sex again." Bonnie answered.

"You're bluffing," Damon groaned.

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her perky breasts.

"Not unless I have something to do about that," Damon said; and in seconds he was crushing her with his body on top of hers. Damon's nose brushed up against the tip of hers and when it did; Bonnie exhaled.

"I mean it Damon," Bonnie murmured.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows, then watched as Bonnie struggled to wiggle herself out from under him.

Bonnie gave up, than looked up at him tiredly. Damon groaned loud enough for the both of them to raddle at the slight tension in between them. Damon lowered himself, resting his head on her chest. He kissed her right nipple playfully, then licked his lips harshly.

"Fine." Damon growled.

`!`

Bonnie ran her fingers through Bentley's hair slowly, watching as he began to squirm at her touch. Bonnie licked her lips slowly, as she began to change his diaper. Bentley played with Bonnie's middle finger, and her index finger. Bonnie smiled at him playfully, and then pulled his shirt down quickly. Bonnie carried him across Damon's room, dancing to the music that was playing in the back of her mind. She smiled, when Bentley laughed at her casually.

"Hot moves," Bonnie heard over her shoulder.

Bonnie turned around at the voice quickly, only to see that it was Katherine standing at the door frame looking at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes, then sat Bentley down on the bed beside her.

"Thanks," Bonnie grumbled; slightly annoyed.

"Every time I stop by, Bentley is looking more and more like you." Katherine said, making her way over towards him.

"You think so?" Bonnie asked; running her fingers through her hair.

"I said it didn't I?" Katherine asked bluntly.

Bonnie smiled lightly, then ran her hands through her son's hair slowly; watching as he began to look up at the both of them. Bentley watched the two of them stare at each other, it was amazing how such silence could be so compelling. Bonnie forced out a smile, glancing over at Katherine who was eying Bentley carefully.

"Ben is oddly skinny for his age. He's two now right? How much blood are you feeding him? it doesn't look like you've been feeding him enough," Katherine stated.

"His birthday is tomorrow actually, so he'll be two tomorrow. We feed him six ounces week, that's all I think he needs." Bonnie tugged onto the collar of her pink V-neck shirt.

"He needs at least three times that a day, he's a newborn. He could die if he doesn't get the right amount of blood that his body craves. Something could happen to him, if you don't change his diet soon." Katherine warned; licking her lips.

"Damon and I know what we're doing, if we knew that he needed something; we'd take care of it. He's our son, and I know that we would do anything for him." Bonnie mumbled.

"I never said that, all I'm saying…is that poor little Benny could get hurt if he wasn't on the proper diet," Katherine growled.

"And suddenly you're the expert on my child?" Bonnie asked.

"Careful witch. You may be a newborn, but I can still kick your ass easily and don't you ever fucking forget it darling. Besides don't act like you forgot our little deal. I turn you, and you give me what I want, which you have yet to give me…"

"I get it. Just don't tell Damon…"

"I know Bennett."

"This stays between us," Bonnie muttered.

"Just like I promised," Katherine agreed; shrugging her shoulders.

Katherine ran her fingers through Bentley's hair slowly, admiring his prestigious beauty. Bonnie could see the desire, the want, the fight, the love, and the passion in her eyes for her son. It turned out Katherine did have a heart. At least a figment of the imaginary one that was nonexistent.

_You're good Katherine. _Bonnie thought.

_ Just remember our deal witch. _Katherine answered.

Before she knew it, Katherine was exiting her room. Leaving Bonnie there to think. Yes…think.

`!`

"So I was talking to Katherine, and she sounded really concerned about Bentley. She was telling me that since he is getting older, we need to feed him more blood." Bonnie began to speak, racking her comb through her hair quickly.

"As much as I hate the bitch, she makes a point…" Damon began to trail off, to glance over at Bentley; who was snoozing in his crib off in the distance.

"Do you think something could happen to Ben if we didn't feed him the amount of blood that he needed? He seems find with the amount of food proportion that were giving him now," Bonnie brokenly whispered; slightly hesitate.

Damon sighed to himself aggressively, and then started to make the bed. He moved at a quick pace, constantly mumbling something to himself under his breath.

"Damon…" Bonnie broke off.

That's all Damon needed to hear, and in seconds he was directly in front of her. He cornered her into the wall, pressing his hard cold body against the warmth of hers.

"Ben is going to be fine. And you want to know why? Because you're his mother." Damon ran his hands down the path of her neck. His fingers gripped at the edges of her hair. Damon licked his lips slowly, before he kissed her gently on the lips. His lips slowly captured hers, his skin brushing up along hers.

"We'll figure this out, I swear. This is all going to work out, but I need you to believe that for me okay?" Damon asked; pulling her closer.

"I just get this feeling that something is going to happen to him. Damon I want Ben to be safe, if something happens to him…"

"I won't ever let anything happen to him."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

`!`

Time literally waited for no one, it went on its own. It had been two years since Bentley was brought into the place they called earth. This harsh world, that was so unfair…was the place Bentley got to call home.

Bentley even looked older, looked powerful, looked unstoppable, and looked just like both his parents. So he was a good looking baby. Bentley had soft pale cheeks, with the light hint of a tannish brown that sunk below the texture of his skin. His cheeks faded with a light brushed pink color, that made him look as if he were blushing every second of the day. His eyes came from Damon, because they were a lightly faded blue, with the soft mixture of gray. His nose small and pointy, and his limbs small and lender. His smile came from Bonnie, because it was genially happiness.

Bentley was a good newborn, he didn't have random outbursts, and didn't bite anyone he could get a hold of. Even though he was completely capable of doing so, he chose not to. He was smart enough to tell the difference between good people, and bad people. He was faster at reaching complete sentences, and he understood the language Damon and Bonnie spoke. Of course it was English, but Bentley was the one to clarify. Bentley was getting stronger, to where it came down to the point where he could run on his own. It was easy for him to run up and down the stairs, without falling. It was almost as if he could take care of his own self, even though it was hard to do so when he had overly protective parents. Of course Bentley was too young to process his own thoughts together, but there were only a few more months before he was able to think on his own.

Damon glanced over at him, eying him carefully. He opened the pouch that he was drinking earlier. He left him two liters; he knew that was a little too much. But it was his birthday, and why not use that opportunity as an excuse. Besides it's not like Damon hadn't been going behind Bonnie's back, and feeding him more than what Bonnie had been giving him. Yes it was wrong of him to do so, but Damon needed to keep his one and only son strong and healthy. He knew by the constant look in Bentley's eyes that he needed more than what he was given. So every night for the past few months he had been sneaking downstairs to get some blood; to feed to his son. He would wait until he knew Bonnie was completely passed out, and would feed him until the little growl in his stomach would fade away.

Damon knew that Bonnie ever found out, it possibly break their relationship apart; but he couldn't do anything about it. Bentley needed all the blood he can get, it was the only way his son had a chance at survival. As much as it sickened him to go behind Bonnie's back, there were no other options.

Damon sighed to himself when he took the pouch away from Bentleys swallow pink lips. Bentley had been biting on his lips in order to taste the blood that withdrew from them. Everyone in the house knew what Bentley was doing, all but Bonnie.

"More Daddy," Bentley moaned.

Damon swallowed slowly, before entering the straw into his mouth. Damon watched as Bentley tugged onto the bottle; crushing it with his hands as he began to drink more aggressively.

Damon looked at his watch, then back at his son who had pulled away from the straw. Damon smiled as he crushed the pouch, and shoved it into his pockets.

"Mommy." Bentley squealed.

Damon gulped abruptly, then turned around only to see a furious Bonnie in front of him. her arms folded across her chest, her hair pulled over on one side of her neck. Her eyes squinted, her shirt barley making it above her waist, showing her underwear. Her lips pressed together so tightly, that it almost looked painful. Her legs rocking back and forth at the rhythm of her own rage.

"Bonnie." Damon grunted.

"What the hell were you just doing?" Bonnie asked; putting her hands on her hips.

"I…"

"Were you feeding him blood Damon?" Bonnie asked; cutting him off too quickly for him to answer.

"I…"

"Answer me!"

"Yes. Okay Bonnie yes. For the past couple of months I've been feeding him blood. But you have to listen to me Ben is…"

"I don't want to hear it, you went behind my back. I thought you said we were a family, and we could make decisions together," Bonnie said; her voice shaking at the end of her sentence.

"I did. I meant what I said too, I just…Bentley needs more that what you have been giving him. If he doesn't feed on a proper diet, he could seriously get hurt Bonnie." Damon brokenly whispered.

"Then why couldn't you have just told me that?" Bonnie asked; running her hands through her hair aggressively.

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand. You said that no matter what, you didn't want him to drink too much blood. You thought that if he drank too much, he'd get addicted and crave it every day all day. But you need to know this Bonnie, he is part vampire just as much as he is part witch. Bentley can't survive on just animal blood once a week, he needs real food." Damon tried to lower his voice.

"I would have understood that."

"Bonnie I've tried tell you this already. Ben is growing up."

"I know that Damon." Bonnie lowered her voice to a whisper, looking at Bentley who was biting on his lower lip.

"This life you've chosen isn't so easy Bonnie, I need to know if you're ready to accept it." Damon said; backing away slowly.

Bonnie smiled, walking over towards the both of them. She ran her fingers through Bentley's hair slowly, then turned around to face Damon who was eying her. He searched her for an expression, but he couldn't quite pick up on just one. Bonnie smiled to him lightly, then began to run her fingers through his hair. She brought herself closer towards him, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. Bonnie licked her lips slowly, then ran her hands down his bare chest. Watching, as her finger prints made indentions in his pale flesh. Damon moved one his hands away from her waist, and wrapped it in one of her curls. He smiled at her before looking over her shoulder to glance at Bentley who was dozing off silently. Damon looked back at Bonnie who was staring at his chin. He tilted her chin up, to look into her eyes. He bent down to kiss her, holding her face in the palms of his hands. He grunted at the sound of her soft tired moan, then pulled away when he felt her breathing harshly.

Bonnie turned around and looked at Bentley who was sleeping peacefully, she lowered herself to kiss his forehead. She ran her thumb along the tip of chin, than wrapped the covers around his shivering body.

"Happy birthday Ben," Bentley mumbled.

When Bonnie turned around, Damon was motioning her over towards him. His arm held out in front of her, and his hand lonely waiting for her to catch it.

"Bonnie…I need to know if you're ready for this life that's headed our way," Damon repeated. "It's not easy, and it may be hard…"

Bonnie stopped him, by putting her index finger on his lips. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes Damon I'm ready. I want this life." Bonnie said.

"Come on…back to bed," Damon said; pulling her hand leading her up the stairs.

`!`

"So I heard you and Katherine talking the other day," Stefan said.

Bonnie frowned quickly, then slammed the book that she was reading shut.

"And?" Bonnie asked.

"What secret are you keeping from Damon?" Stefan asked; folding his arms across his chest.

"No offense Stefan, but I don't think that's any of your business."

"I know. But typically when people negotiate deals with Katherine, it doesn't end so well…"

"Stefan I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I know what I am doing. If I wasn't so sure about this, I wouldn't do it." Bonnie said; cutting him off quickly.

"I know. But you know how Damon feels about secrets," Stefan warned.

"I know Stefan…"

"You do know that he can probably hear us now," Stefan blurted out.

"He's passed out upstairs," Bonnie assured him.

"Bonnie I don't think this is a very good idea," Stefan warned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes quickly, then set her water down on the kitchen counter. She looked at Stefan, then licked her lips slowly.

"I don't want to keep secrets from Damon. I don't even like keeping secrets from him…" Bonnie began to slowly trail off. "But I made a deal with Katherine, and as much as I hate making deals with the devil…" Pause. "I have to do this," Bonnie finished.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Stefan grumbled under his breath.

"I hope so too," Bonnie mumbled.

Stefan raised his eyebrows at her comment, then started to head out of the door. They both knew that this could only lead to bad things. As much as Bonnie didn't want to admit it to herself, she needed to-in order to realize that she was soon to make a mistake. Whether she accepted it or not, things were about to change.

`!`

Three weeks had passed since Damon had sex with Bonnie, and Damon had never felt so impatient in his four hundred years of life. It was almost as if he was addicted to her, and come to find out he was. There was nothing more he wanted than Bonnie, and as pathetic as it sounded, it was the truth. Damon wasn't afraid to admit it, because he knew that it never felt so good to hold someone like her in his arms. Wrap her surroundings underneath him, her small body begging for mercy as he drove harshly into her. He missed that. He needed that. Bonnie is what made Damon….Damon.

Damon sighed at the warm water hitting his back, he was taking a shower. He needed something to cleanse his thoughts, and sadly enough this wasn't helping at all. Damon panted at the sound of Bonnie on the other side of the walls. He could hear her breathing, and it sounded so pure…so beautiful. God, he wanted her so bad. She was his wasn't she? So why was it so damn hard for him to make that clear.

Oh right because he was such a good boyfriend. He needed to respect Bonnie's opinion, and her decisions. He promised her that they would hold off sex for a while, and Damon had never regretted something so much before. Damon wished he could go back in time, and take it all back.

Damon ran his hands through his wet hair, shifting all of his hair in one direction. He blew out some air, then froze at the sound of Bonnie's clothes dropping to the floor of his room. She was changing. Damon could already smell her scent falling off her clothes, and it never smelt so good. He licked his lips, then slammed his hand onto the wall. He clinched his jaws, as he began to grit his teeth. Damon ran his fingers on his erection, she already made him hard. He moved his hands back and forth around him, groaning when he took the smell of her in his presents. He jerked when he felt himself getting harder and harder. Damon groaned at the aggressive tension he was giving himself, he knew this was wrong. But this was the closest thing to Bonnie.

When Damon released himself, he panted harshly. He leaned into the corner of the shower, than played with the shower head. He licked his lips, than washed his hands with the shower water. Damon smiled at the familiar footsteps headed his way, when the door cracked open he stood up abruptly.

"Room for one more?" Bonnie asked; walking towards him completely naked.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows, then opened the shower curtains. He took her waist quickly, and slammed her into the shower wall as forcefully as he could. Damon moved so quickly, everything he did was in one solid motion. He was too anxious to take things slow, too anxious to wait for her to say the words; Bonnie was his. Damon moved her wet hair out of her face, then straightened himself so that he was directly in front of her. Damon licked his lips impatiently, then focused on her body. He missed seeing that body of hers, better yet he missed being inside it.

"I thought you said we couldn't have sex unless I took you out." Damon spoke.

"Who said were about to have sex?" Bonnie asked; folding her arms across her chest.

"You came into the shower with me." Damon pointed out.

"I wanted to take a shower with you Damon, I didn't want to have sex. Besides I think you had enough pleasure…taking you just pleased yourself a couple of minutes ago," Bonnie joked.

Damon felt himself heating up, but before he let Bonnie notice his embarrassment he kissed her harshly. His mouth completely devouring hers, he pushed his tongue through her lips making sure she didn't have enough room to breathe. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her near. He felt her nipples rub against his chest, only to make him want more from her. His fingers tangled in the roots of her hair, making her wince at the slight pain. Damon moved his feet apart from one another, then tried to push himself in; but Bonnie crossed her legs.

"Oh come on Bonnie," Damon moaned. "…Please." Damon begged.

"I can't. I promised myself that I would wait. I need to do this, this will help my self-esteem Damon. Please wait for me, at least a couple more months…"

"Months? Hell no. I need to be inside you."

"You can't wait? Not even for me?"

Damon growled loudly, then stepped away from her annoyingly. She frowned at him, then took both of his hands.

"I'm sorry Damon. Please just wait for me." Bonnie mumbled.

Damon played with a small strain of her hair, then wrapped his arms around her. He smiled as he began to kiss her shoulder, then exhaled when Bonnie rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Fine." Damon mumbled. "But can we talk it over dinner tomorrow night?" Damon asked.

Bonnie felt her smile, then nodded quick enough for him to take that as an answer.

_Please. _Bonnie thought.

`!`

A/N: I know you guys are just dying to know the deal Bonnie and Katherine made hehe, but you guys might not find out until chapter 17. But if you'd like a sneak peak, pm me and I will be more than happy to fill you in. Anyway, tell me your thoughts on this chapter. And like always always please please review! God bless. xoxo.


	16. Is this Suffering?

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for tuning in my story, it means a lot knowing I have fans for this story. I started just a couple months ago actually, so I wanted to thank each and every one of you out there that have been reading "Beautiful Nightmare" so far. I can't thank you guys enough, I'm so humbled and blessed. And I just wanted to apologize for not uploading this chapter last week, a lot was happening so it was hard for me to update. Alright, enough said…like always here is my next Chapter…Chapter 16. **

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

** Summary: What if a "goodbye" was the new "hello?" **

Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

"I don't want to keep secrets from Damon. I don't even like keeping secrets from him…" Bonnie began to slowly trail off. "But I made a deal with Katherine, and as much as I hate making deals with the devil…" Pause. "I have to do this." Bonnie finished.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Stefan grumbled under his breath.

"I hope so too," Bonnie mumbled.

`!`

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair slowly, watching as Bentley breathed slowly in and out. There was something manipulating about the way he slept. It was so beautiful, so pure, and so humbled. Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was too sweet. There was no wonder why Katherine wanted a child herself, Bentley was one of a kind though. Bonnie couldn't give that up. Bonnie would die before she gave up Bentley to anyone under any circumstances. Bonnie reached the point where she couldn't even imagine a world without him, and she didn't even want to.

Bonnie heard a light tapping at the edge of the crib; she didn't even have to look up to see who it was. Katherine was right on time, there was no hesitation. Bonnie gritted her teeth at the sight of Katherine eying her son. It was repulsive.

"I can't do this Katherine...I won't," Bonnie mumbled.

"It will be quick, I take him then leave." Katherine assured her.

"I won't let you take him from me." Bonnie grunted.

Katherine ran her fingers down the crib slowly, lingering over both Bonnie and Bentley. Katherine stopped and when she did, in seconds she was in front of Bonnie with her hands wrapped around Bonnie's neck tightly. Bonnie struggled to breathe, and when she did Katherine held onto her tighter. Bonnie could feel her skin tightening at her touch, it was like wires burning her flesh. Bonnie tried to fight back for the sake of Bentley, but she was too weak.

"We made a deal Bennett, and it would be a real shame if you failed to give me what I want," Katherine whispered in her ear.

"I'm not letting you take Bentley from me," Bonnie choked.

"Now that's not fair, I gave you a couple years with him..."

"I'll have another baby." Bonnie said quickly; cutting her off.

Katherine exhaled slowly, then dropped Bonnie.

"So you and Damon will do the dirty and make another baby for me?" Katherine asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes anything...but I won't let you take Ben away from me."

"I don't like when people switch things up on me."

"I know. But please hear me out. Give me some time, and I'll give you what you want."

"I want Bentley."

"He's mine."

"I'm giving you two days tops to make this happen."

"That's all I need." Bonnie hesitated on her answer, but before she could say anything else Katherine was out the door.

Bonnie picked herself up, and ran towards Bentley who was sobbing softly.

"Katherine is mean." Bentley mumbled; tugging onto Bonnie's arms.

"I know." Bonnie whispered; taking him in her arms.

"I want to kill Katherine." Bentley cried.

"Oh no Ben, don't do that. Katherine's good." Bonnie lied.

In the near distance, there were soft footsteps at the edge of the door. Those footsteps looked too familiar for he to pretend as if she didn't know who they were. Bonnie looked up slowly to see Damon leaning on the door frame. Tears running down his cheeks, and his vampire face showing completely. His fangs running along his lips, and his shoulders hung low. His arms to his sides, and his hair naturally falling down a little below his forehead.

"Damon I..."

"How long were you planning to keep this from me?"

Bonnie set Bentley down in his crib, pulling the blanket sheets over his body. Bonnie ran a spell through her head quickly, making Bentley fall asleep at her touch. She eyed Damon then folded her arms across her chest forcefully.

"Better yet were you even going to tell me?" Damon barked.

"Damon, please listen to me…"

"What? What do you have to say to me Bonnie? You were seconds away from handing our son…our only son to Katherine. Katherine!" Pause. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you an idiot? How could you even think of doing something so vile? So repulsive…How dare you think of something selfish as to taking my son away from me." Damon stopped; his teeth clashing against his lips. His pulse racing, his veins releasing around his hard flesh.

"I-I'm sorry…" Bonnie mumbled.

"Yea that's what you are…sorry." Damon gritted through his teeth.

"Let me explain. I made a deal with her to have another baby, that way she won't have to take Ben from us. I told her that I wouldn't allow her to take Ben away from me…us Damon. I knew it was wrong, and I shouldn't have done something so stupid…but she said I had no choice. It was either she take him, or kill him as soon as he was born. Damon I thought that over time I would grow powerful, and I thought I'd be able to stop her…"

"Did you ever think to tell me? I thought you and I were in this together? You lied…" Damon stopped himself before he clinched his jaws together.

"You lied to me for two years…two years. I have been busting my ass for you, in order to make you happy…because that's all I ever wanted, was for you to be happy. And this is how you repay me? You didn't even have the audacity to inform me…at least give me some time of warning? I mean fuck Bonnie thanks to you our son is in danger, and like always I'm the one that has to always try and fix it."

"Damon I didn't mean—

"You're so selfish!" Damon yelled.

"She threatened me! She threatened to take you away from me!" Bonnie screamed; in seconds she was on her knees; practically graveling.

"You're pathetic. Get off the floor now!" Damon yelled; and in seconds he was lifting her off the floor; slamming her into the corner of his wall.

"You wanted this to happen." Damon gritted through his teeth.

"Damon you have to believe me. She said she would take you away from me if I didn't give him up. What was I supposed to do? I was confused. The baby didn't even feel like mine, because you were never there to tell me. I was hurt, and my emotions were spreading like wildfire. I didn't want to make that type of decision, because the moment I laid eyes on Bentley I knew that he was mine…ours. He was everything I needed and more, but so are you Damon…" Bonnie blurted out. Bonnie felt herself calming down, yet no type of emotion came out of Damon. His facial expression completely blank. His vampire face showing, his fangs sticking out running along the path of his lips. His eyes watering and his black orbs staring deep into her. Damon swallowed slowly, looking for an answer.

"…I…" Damon stopped; tears running down his pale cheeks. His body slowly inching away from hers, then he swallowed slowly. Watching as Bonnie kept running her slender fingers along her damp cheeks.

"Damon—

Before Bonnie could finish his name, he slammed her into the wall again. His arms around her waist, then impatiently one around her inner thigh.

Bonnie looked beautiful even while crying. Her cheeks slightly pink from her flustering tears. Her nose red, from the fabric she used to rub it. Her eyelashes damp, from the recent tears. She was flawless.

Bonnie lifted her hands, so she could run them along the path of his chest, but Damon stopped her. Damon shoved her hands away aggressively; not even caring if she was hurting from his physical behavior. This is what she needed, to feel the pain. He was in control now. If Bonnie was going to treat him with anything but mutual respect, Damon was sure to make her pay. After all, Damon did miss being inside his little witch. Damon grunted, and with one quick jerk, his pants were down to his knees. This was enough to get him right where he wanted. His erection sticking out proudly beneath him. Damon yanked Bonnie's shorts down, watching as they began to tear at his touch. When Bonnie yelped, he crushed his lips onto hers. He simply didn't want to hear it this time. There was so much rage, so much anger, and he desperately needed to express it somehow. Damon parted her lip demanding more friction, as he chewed on her lower lip. He pushed his tongue through fighting for dominance as their tongues clashed against one another's. At the sound of her soft whimpers, Damon pushed himself inside her harshly. Damon jerked his hips, joining them in the closest way possible. Damon growled at their touch, their physical connection was unbearable.

Damon moved in and out of he so fast and hard, that he felt himself twitching. He pumped again, and again fucking her as if he hated her. Damon ripped her shirt, releasing her brown perky nipples, and when he pinched them; he bit into one. Bonnie winced, then held wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon grunted, he wasn't going to allow it…not this time.

Damon pushed her hands away, wrapping them behind her back. Damon sucked until he felt her getting stiff, then pulled away teasingly. He licked her from her belly button to her neck. Damon rested his head against her neck, then slammed into her when he felt her milking him on her own. He started to feel himself throbbing in her, he was seconds away from releasing—yet it wasn't enough. Damon held onto her shoulders, pushing her closer into the wall. He pumped himself into her harshly, demanding more pressure. He bit on her lower lip when she moaned, then slammed his fist into the wall when Bonnie screamed his name on his lips.

"Damon…I…" Bonnie was stopped by his lips.

Damon grunted as he pulled away, and when Bonnie finally came…it was absolutely magical. Damon growled in the crook of her neck, at the sound of her orgasm.

Bonnie was panting violently, she never came that hard before. She rested along the wall, but Damon wasn't finished. He pulled her thighs apart from one another, allowing him to gain more access.

"More?" Bonnie asked; breathlessly.

Damon responded by jamming himself inside her so hard, Bonnie felt as if he was going to rip her apart. Rip her apart in two pieces. She couldn't help the raspy scream she let out at his touch, Damon really did know all the ways to make her squirm. The slamming of their soft stomachs on one another, and both heat and sweat coating their bodies.

Damon finally looked at her, starring at her with lustful eyes. They store at each other with such silence, that it was almost painful not to hear each other. Damon tilted her chin up, when she started to look down with shame.

_Look at me. _Damon thought.

_I can't. _Bonnie thought back.

_We're going to get through this, I swear. We're going to be fine. I promised you. _

_ Damon I lied to you. I hurt you. I—_

Damon cupped her cheeks, kissing her passionately. It wasn't aggressive anymore, it was more so tender if anything. His lips gently running along hers, making little entrance for his playful tongue.

Damon slowly pumped in and out of her, moving them both in a soft fluid motion. Their rhythm was exactly on pace, their bodies moving with one another so affectionately. Damon lifted her thigh, giving him a better feel. Damon groaned, pulling his lips away from hers.

"Ah fuck!" Bonnie moaned violently; at the last push Damon gave her. In seconds Bonnie came a second time, and Damon shortly followed. Their warm juices filling each other.

Damon stepped away from her, panting as he eyed her. For the first time in a long time, he was actually tired. Bonnie gulped when he ran into her again. Forcing himself inside her yet again. _How much energy does he have? _Bonnie could only take so much, she could already feel herself getting sore.

"Damon. I'm sorry." Bonnie whimpered.

Damon growled at her comment, only to slap her ass. When he forcefully turned her around Damon grabbed her butt, then pumped his (still hard) erection into her. Damon missed this position.

Bonnie fists banged at the wall, as he pounded into her. They made a clacking noise, as he hammered into her. Damon moved in such a fast rhythm, it was hard for Bonnie to keep up. He let out a baby moan at the sound of her pleasurable noises. Damon held her waist so tightly, his fingers pinched small bruises into her delicate skin. Nothing blood couldn't fix right? Damon could feel himself releasing soon so he started to quicken his pace.

"Me. (pushes himself into her harder) Too." And with that, both Damon and Bonnie came instantly together. Damon on her third, and Damon on his second.

Bonnie turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. She started to sob into his chest. Damon found himself sobbing with her, releasing all emotion that was left inside of him. He never felt so close to Bonnie until now; when things were tearing apart. Damon lost himself when he was around her, all he wanted was for him to be surrounded by her. Forever Bonnie. That's all he wanted. That and Bentley, if he had that…he would forever obtain that happiness he thought he lost centuries ago.

_Stay. _Damon thought.

Damon lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his slender waist. He walked them to his bed, falling on top of her.

This was going to be a long night.

`!`

Damon swallowed slowly, it was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. He didn't know why...but there was ever a logical enough reason? Damon ran his hands through his hair slowly, watching as his blood solute decreased as he began to suck on the small straw. He licked his metallic lips, then sighed as he glanced at the counter top.

"You seem irriated."

Damon turned around to the voice, seeing Stefan leaning across the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

"I am." Damon mumbled.

"Why?" Stefan asked; and with one gallop he was in front of him.

"I feel like there is something missing..." Damon began to trail off. "...I can feel it. Someone isn't telling me something."

"Damon I don't know what to tell you, but I think you and Bonnie need to have a talk."

"What makes you think that? You have no say what so ever to tell me how to run my relationship with Bonnie. Bonnie is my business, and no one elses...so don't even let the thought run through your little head Stefan. You worry about your precious Elena, and I'll worry about Bonnie. Got it?" Damon asked; slamming his drink into the counter.

"Yes. But I don't think you do."

"Watch it Stefan. I'm not in a perky mood."

"I know your not, you just found out the mother of your baby was lying to you about Ben's safety. I understand where you're coming from."

"No! You have no fucking idea where I am coming from. Until you get a girl pregnant, then ruin her life by letting some pyscho bitch turn her...then you and I can talk. But until then, I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut, before I physically do it for you."

"Empty threats Damon."

Damon gritted his teeth together, then cracked his knuckles. It took everything out of Damon to fight that rage that was forming inside of him, he knew that hurting Stefan wouldn't help nor prove anything. Damon bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else. He smiled at Stefan without a hint of humor, then pushed through him as he began to head upstairs.

"It's not even worth it at this point." Damon breathed.

`!`

Both Damon and bonnie watched Ben play with building blocks idly. They were sitting on the floor, at the foot of the bed; wrapped in each other's embraces. Bonnie sat in his lap, playing with his arms occasionally when he kissed her hair. Damon hugged her waist, claiming her every chance he had. It honestly was the best feeling to know that Bonnie was all his, and not anyone else's. He'd never share.

"He's getting bigger every time I see him I swear," Bonnie mumbled.

Damon exhaled, pulling Bonnie closer towards him. He ran his fingers down her arms, watching as she flinched at his cool touch.

"Katherine isn't going to take him away from us. I swear. If I have to die for him…"

"Stop. You're not going anywhere. Neither is Ben, and neither am I." Damon brokenly whispered; cutting her off.

"You sound so sure, Katherine would kill us all if she doesn't get what she wants. I'm sure of it Damon, I don't see why we can't just give her a baby or…"

"Because she always wins. Always. I can't let her…no. Not this time." Damon said breaking her off.

"Damon she won't stop."

"All she wants is something she can't have. She doesn't want Ben, she wants what she sees in him. Happiness. She envies the life you have."

Damon put his arms to his side, glancing down at Bonnie who was now facing him. Her eyes sparkling as Damon traced her skin on her lips with the tips of his finger.

"How are you going to stop her? I want to help." Bonnie replied softly.

"I could always kill her," Damon answered; tangling her hair around his index finger.

"No. Death would do her too kind." Bonnie mumbled.

"Bitchy."

Both Damon and Bonnie turned at the faint voice at the door frame. In seconds Damon was on both feet, and hands wrapped around Katherine's neck. His vampire side showing, as his fangs pushed past his lips.

"Get the fuck out of here." Damon growled.

"Control your bitch Bonnie." Katherine said; looking at her.

Damon slammed her into the wall, making his grip tighter as she squirmed beneath him.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve coming down here threatening to take my son away from me. But if you think you're coming remotely close to my son, you obviously don't know me at all." Damon said; lifting her off the floor.

"And you…" Katherine stopped. In one move she was out of his hold, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Clearly don't know me at all either Damon." Katherine finished; kneeing him in the stomach before he dropped to the floor.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelped.

"Daddy!" Bentley yelled in the background.

Bonnie took Bentley in her arms so tightly, nothing was going to break them apart.

"Oh now look what you did. You got poor Bennie all upset, which is why I should be with him." Katherine moaned.

"Don't you come near my son!" Bonnie barked.

"Foolish Bonnie. That isn't a way to treat someone after they make a deal with them."

"Yea well…deal's off." Bonnie murmured.

"Sorry sweet cheeks it doesn't work like that." Katherine sighed.

Katherine walked away from Damon slowly, making her way towards both Bonnie and Bentley. She smiled mischievously at them, running her hands through Bentleys hair. Bentley made a sour face, flinching as Katherine's nails scraped her hair. Bentley slapped her hand away, then wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck; burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Ben doesn't like Katherine, because Katherine is mean." Bentley cried.

"Katherine." Pause. "Can't you see that Bentley doesn't trust you, I can't give him up to anyone he doesn't trust. Besides Bentley is ours…me and Damon's—

"It's not fair! It's not fair how you a dumb little witch gets everything I ever wanted. I wanted this, I wanted to be the one with a family, the one with a big strong husband. I didn't ask for this, and I get to wither here with all this pain and sorrow and loathe for the beloved ones I lost. Do you know how lucky you are to be able to reproduce? You actually have a family. I don't get a second chance at live, because I'm already dead. And instead of being a human, I crave them. I didn't want this!" Katherine yelled.

"Katherine…" Bonnie's voice so silent.

"I know it's hard. I know the pain Katherine." Damon whispered in the background.

"Ha. Bullshit. You have a family." Katherine scoffed.

"I never thought I'd get one though, which is why I am so damn grateful. I just got lucky, and I'm sorry that you didn't ever have your chance, but you can't take Bentley away from me and Bonnie." Damon replied; sounding slightly calm.

"But see it's a little too late for that, your little girlfriend and I made a deal. She has to hand him over to me, whether she likes it or…"

Something was wrong.

There was something tearing the hard flesh of Katherine in two, ripping her rip cage apart. There was something tearing her tissue, breaking apart all her dead organs. She looked as if she was being snapped in half…because she was.

That's exactly what was happening.

"DAMON!" Bonnie shouted.

Damon pushed the wooden steak harder into her stomach, letting the steak reach Bonnie almost. Katherine's skin started to crack, slowly falling apart as he pulled away gently.

Did death really look like this?

Why was Bonnie actually feeling sorry for her? Was there actually pity and sorrow in her? And for Katherine too? Bonnie actually had sympathy for…Katherine. Katherine! The women who threatened to kill the man she loved the most, and the child she adored the most. How was this even possible? Bonnie covered Bentley's eyes in despite of his age. Bentley sobbed in her hands, and when he did Bonnie dropped to her knees.

"Bonnie!"

Everything went blank…

`!`

_Flashback: _

_ "Katherine?" Bonnie asked; slightly shocked. _

_ "You sound surprised to see me." Katherine mumbled. _

_ Bonnie looked around, she was lying on the floor. She was covered in blood, and she felt heavy. Completely heavy. Bonnie focused her attention on her lower body, noticing that she looked beyond emaciated. Bonnie lifted her arms, and saw how fragile they were. They looked like small twigs, and that's how she felt. A twig. _

_ "Where am I?" Bonnie asked. _

_ "You're at Salvatore manor. Nothing special," Katherine answered. _

_ "Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked; sitting up. _

_ Bonnie winced, feeling a light pull at her back. She released herself, then watched as Katherine eyed her. _

_ "Where is he?" Bonnie asked again. _

_ "Don't worry about Damon, he's fine. He's in the other room worried sick about you actually. Everyone is…don't you feel like a celebrity? Your son…he's worried about you too." _

_ "My…my son?" Bonnie asked; running her hands along her head. "Ben?" She asked. _

_ "Yes. Ben. He's a cutie." Katherine murmured. _

_ "Wow." Bonnie said; forming a smile across her lips. _

_ Bonnie frowned as she looked at her skin, it was much paler. She bit onto her lower lip, examining her skin slowly. She glanced at her finger nails, and they were much longer. She noticed that her teeth were sharper, so she picked up her hand and ran her slender fingers down her lips. _

_ "What—_

_ Katherine smiled at her, then picked up a mirror that was on the other side of her. _

_ "You're a newborn." Katherine mumbled. _

_ "No. No. That's impossible!" Bonnie screeched. _

_ "I turned you, no need to thank me. I did it because, if I didn't there was no way in hell you would last as just a witch. Besides you need to be strong for Damon and…" _

_ "No! You're lying!" Bonnie shouted; cutting her off. _

_ "Don't raise your voice sweetheart." Katherine growled. _

_ "What am I going to do?" Bonnie asked; voice sounding raspy. _

_ "Well…" Katherine stopped to get up. "I'm here to make a deal little one. If you want to keep your precious Damon and live happily after with him…which I know that's what you want, I won't kill him."_

_ "Kill him? What does that have to do with anything?" _

_ "Oh right I forgot to tell you…I want Bentley. He's a hybrid and he's strong, very powerful actually and he's capable of doing very powerful things. If I have him, I might get a second shot at life, and maybe he can bring me back my dead relatives under that god damn tomb. I mean shit…here I am so focused on killing you, but what I really need is what you have. So what do you say? You can hand him over now and I can be off, or you just let me kill him and take what he has." _

_ "What makes you think I would?" _

_ "Do you love Damon?" _

_ "More than anything." _

_ "Then that answers your question." _

_ "But I love my son. He's me and Damon's, not yours." _

_ "Damn I thought you might say something like that. I tell you what how about I make things easier on you and him and just compel you both into thinking you never had a child, and take him while you two are sleeping…" _

_ "I can hear you ya know." Bonnie growled. _

_ "That's the point. Listen I'll let you decide, but remember the baby is what made Damon leave." _

_ "No. He left to protect me…he wanted me to be safe from Klaus." _

_ "Are you sure about that Bonnie?" _

_ "I…"_

_ "You hesitated. I don't think you're sure about how Damon feels about you…" Katherine stopped to put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "Let me remind you." Katherine looked into Bonnie's eyes, making sure that she was in the perfection position to compel her. "You will hand Bentley over towards me after two years, when he has reached his full development of a newborn. You will not remember me compelling you, and if anyone asks you and I made a deal, and you said yes to keep you and Damon's relationship alive."_

_ Katherine pulled away, standing up as Bonnie nodded slowly._

_ "Do we have a deal?" Katherine asked. _

_ "We have a deal." Bonnie answered. _

_ `!` _

"Bonnie. Bonnie…"

Damon shook her so fast and so hard, that he couldn't control it. Damon licked his lips quickly, then wiped his tearful eyes. He lowered his head to her chest, checking if she was even breathing. He felt a small kick at her breasts, and when he did he smiled. He ripped open her shirt, pumping his hands in and out.

"Come on! Come on! Stay with me Bonnie! You promised! Stay!" Damon yelled.

Damon tried and tried. Not even realizing how much he was.

"Stay with me Bonnie! Please! Please Bonnie! I need you! I need you!"

He bit into her lower thigh, pouring all his venom in her. He frowned when she flinched, and when she did again he bit into her neck. He watched as her eyes flickered.

"Yes! Come on Bonnie live!"

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly, looking at Damon who was over her…

His orbs completely black. His mouth dry, but full of blood…

His hands rushing to her cheeks, and his body cradling hers…

He cried on her…

His arms picking her upper body up, and wrapping her around him…

"Marry me." Damon mumbled.

`!`

_Next time on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

_ "Damon!" Stefan shouted, closing the space between them. _

_ "What Stefan? What the hell do you want?" Damon asked. _

_ "It's Klaus…I think he's back." _

_ "That's not possible. He can't be. I killed him." _

_ "I'm just as surprised as you are." Stefan admitted. _

_**A/N: What did you guys think? Did you guys like it? Please leave me reviews, and fill free to pm me and ask for a sneak peek. So there is this story that has taken to my liking, and the title is: "Running into you" by the author Yson. You guys should honestly check it out, she's just getting started and I think you guys should support her and see where her story leads. With that being said, god bless and be sure to look out for chapter 17 February 19**__**th**__**. **_


	17. Ours

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone reading my story so far, means a lot. Thanks for the reviews and hits. Here is chapter 17. It took a while to write, because I tried so hard to get it to flow. So this chapter didn't reach up to my expectations, it was actually quite disappointing. Also, I am trying my hardest to slow down the tempo of this story. I feel like I'm rushing it a little, so the pace may slow down a little. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can dream can't I?**

**Summary: Impatience is never a sin, but forever a flaw. **

_Previously on "Beautiful Nightmare…" _

_Bonnie opened her eyes slowly, looking at Damon who was over her…_

_His orbs completely black. His mouth dry, but full of blood…_

_His hands rushing to her cheeks, and his body cradling hers…_

_He cried on her…_

_His arms picking her upper body up, and wrapping her around him…_

_"Marry me." Damon mumbled._

_ `!`_

Damon ran his hands through his hair slowly, watching as Bonnie stared at him idly. He was livid. The emotion that he thought he should feel, wasn't even counterploting. Damon could feel his rage seemingly releasing through his chest as he watched Bonnie comb through her tangled brown hair.

_Was she just going to sit there? _

Maybe it were easy to avoid his thoughts, but impatience was a virtue wasn't it? Damon couldn't just sit there and watch her act as if she was completely oblivious from his recent question. After all, she was conscious and she was perfectly aware of hearing his last comment.

Damon froze when Bonnie sighed, breathing in and out slowly. He folded his arms across his chest slowly, glancing back over towards her. She bit onto her lower lip forcefully, then drifted her eyes in another direction.

_Is she serious? _

Damon breathed heatedly, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you just going to sit there and not say anything?" Damon asked; finally breaking the silence.

"What do you want me to say Damon?"

"Anything."

"I'm just a little weary from you killing Katherine, and not to mention I did pass out Damon."

"You know that's not what I was talking about."

Bonnie blinked rapidly, then folded her legs beneath her. Her eyes began to linger on the pattern of Damon's bed spread. She drew all of her attention towards the quilt, hoping that Damon would give up on their conversation.

"You know if you don't want to marry me just fucking say it Bonnie."

"Damon—

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you."

Bonnie frowned, creasing her eyebrows together. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard, that blood drew. She got up from his bed, then walked over towards him. Her body was inches away from his, and when she was close enough she took both of his hands.

"I need some time to think…"

"So you're breaking up with me? Not the answer I was expecting, but I guess were all different."

"Damon I'm not breaking up with you. Like I said all I need is some time, I need to think things through. That doesn't mean I don't want to ever marry you, because I do. All I want is to be with you…and Ben. Just give me a couple of months. Weeks even. I just need to think. Besides with everything going on I think I need to see some of my family. I haven't seen them in years."

"You're changing subjects on me Bonnie."

"Not intentionally."

"How do I know if we really do have a future or not if you're not even giving me a solid answer?"

"I told you I need some time to think things through Damon. It's not like I said no."

"You might as well have said no, it would have hurt just as more."

"Damon that isnt fair, I just need some time."

"Well let me know when you finally figure out your answer Bennett."

Bonnie frowned slowly, folding her arms across her chest. Before she could answer, Damon was already out of the room. She ran her fingers through her hair, glancing at the empty space that was in front of her.

`!`

"So let me get this straight, Damon asked you to marry him and you said no?"

Bonnie crossed her legs beneath her, then ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. She licked her lips, then clicked her tongue along the roof of her mouth. She swallowed slowly, then looked up at Elena who had her arms folded across her chest questionably.

"Yea." Bonnie mumbled.

"Bonnie! Why would you do that to him? For all we know he is probably out killing some soccer team."

"This isn't a joke Elena."

"I know it isn't, but why would you say no?"

"Technically I didn't say no, I told him that I needed some time; and I do. I do need some time, I need some time to think about all of this. I mean think about it Elena." Pause. "We have only been dating for…"

"Three years!"

"…what if he loses interests in me? I mean he's asking for eternity, and if I give him that I don't want him to walk out on me like he did before. If I lose him again, I honestly don't know what I would do. I don't want the flames to die out."

"Is that what you're afraid of Bonnie? Loosing Damon?"

"He left once, and he is perfectly capable of leaving again."

"Damon loves you so much Bonnie, he would _never_ do that. I can almost swear to you that he would never intentionally hurt you again. You can tell by the way he looks at you, it's as if you're the only person in the world. You know he loves you right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then…that's all you really need. Love. Bonnie don't be the one to make the mistake this time."

Elena was right, love was all they really needed. Yet, it wasn't enough for Bonnie. Bonnie wanted all of Damon, and although she knew he was capable of giving her that she still had that small thought in the back of her mind; telling her that something might hold them back from being together.

Bonnie bit the inside of her mouth, then watched as her fingers began to trace circles on Elena's bed. She looked up at Elena who was arching an eyebrow at her. Bonnie snickered lightly, then groaned as she began to lift herself off her bed.

"Fine." Bonnie moaned.

"You know it's the right thing to do." Elena mumbled.

Bonnie moved strains of hair out of her eyes, then looked at her watch. She shrugged.

_ It really was the right thing to do. _

_ `!`_

Damon started to drink out of her blood solute, watching as the pouch slowly decreased in size. He managed to keep a straight face, when he realized that he wasn't alone in the kitchen.

"Stefan." Damon inquired.

"Damon." Stefan blew out.

Damon watched Stefan pace back and forth, growling as he began to think to himself.

"I need to talk to you about something." Stefan whispered.

"Go for it."

"I think Klaus is back, someway somehow. I think he knows about Bentley and him being a new hybrid. I'm not sure if my instincts are accurate or not, but last night I was with Alaric and we think we may have saw someone who worked for him in the woods. After Alaric threatened him a couple of times, he told us that Klaus was never dead…"

"That's impossible I killed him back when he was holding me fucking hostage."

"I don't know if he was telling the truth, but I think Klaus is still alive, and if he is…he could kill anyone that's connected to you Damon. That includes, you, Elena, me, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bentley, and Bonnie."

Damon flinched at his comment. There was no way in hell Klaus was going to get his filthy hands on _his _Bonnie.

"There is no way in hell he is laying a finger on Bonnie. I won't allow it."

"I know you won't, which is why we need to get down the roots of this problem; before it gets too out of hand. Because if Klaus is going after Bentley, he's not going to go down without a fight…"

"So we'll give him one."

"He never loses Damon. This isn't Katherine were fooling around with."

"Shit you don't think I know that? I fucking know!"

"What's with you?"

"I just don't…I don't want to talk about it, I have too much shit on my mind."

"Does it involve Bonnie?"

"That's none of your god damn business."

"I was just trying to help."

"There is nothing you can help me with, when it comes to Bonnie. It's my problem, she's my problem…and I plan to fix it."

"I heard you asked her to marry her Damon, I know what's going on."

Damon put down his pouch, then turned around slowly as he began to eye Damon. He watched as Stefan picked at his fingernails idly.

"I said I don't want to fucking talk about it."

"You know Bonnie loves you Damon. She would never do anything to hurt you, she wants you just as much as you want her. So don't do something crazy that you'll regret and mess it all up."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Pause. "You know what never mind, this doesn't concern you. Like I said before I don't want to talk about it, and it's none of your business."

Damon growled as he began to walk out of the kitchen, eyes straight forward as he headed up the stairs.

`!`

Damon glanced at himself in the mirror, looking at his reflection. He couldn't get _her _off his mind, it killed him. Damon knew what Bonnie intentions were, so why was he over thinking this. He didn't really know why.

Yes he did.

He was furious. He wanted Bonnie all to himself, and it was unfair of her not to want the same thing. He didn't want to share her, and he was having second thoughts about her feelings for him. All he wanted was to be surrounded by Bonnie, forever Bonnie. Nothing more, and simply nothing less. There was nothing more heart breaking then the thought of losing Bonnie. The thought literally made him sick.

Damon clinched his jaws, then pressed his lips together. _Why was this so hard? Better yet why is Bonnie making it so hard for him?_ Damon knew he didn't deserve Bonnie, but the more he thought about it; the more he realized how it easy it was for Bonnie to leave him. Damon slammed his fist into the counter at the thought, making indentions in the granite. He swallowed the air that stung his throat, it was embarrassing how much he needed Bonnie. This was unlike Damon, he usually didn't suffer this bad. Let alone suffer at all, but when it came to Bonnie…everything changed.

Damon licked his lips slowly, briefly looking at Bentley who was sleeping peacefully. His lips curved slowly, forming a small grin. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, watching as small droplets fell to his skin. He heard small familiar foot prints make their way over towards him, slowly breaking as they stopped every now and then. Damon took small steps out of the bathroom, but before he could get out he was being locked in.

Bonnie stood in front of him, arms at her sides and head hung below her shoulders. God she was so beautiful, no matter how she looked...she was always beautiful to him.

"I'm ready to talk." Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"Good. I would love to hear why you broke my heart."

"Damon. This isn't fair I…"

"Not fair? Ha. You don't know unfair, I'm giving you everything I have and so much more. Because I fucking love you! Because I'd do anything for you Bonnie. All I want is you, and no one else. I choose you. Forever you. Can't you see that? Not Katherine, not Elena. No one else, but _you. _And, you don't even respect that. Your all I want, all I need."

"Damon stop."

"Why? I'm pouring this thing I like to call my heart out to you. Because, every once and a while I feel something beating inside me, when I'm with you. I feel alive when I am with you. Bonnie please…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because!"

"Because why? It's now or never Bonnie!"

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair aggressively, glancing around the room. She looked at Damon, who was leaning over the counter; washing away his tears quickly.

"Damon I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me if you don't stay."

"I'm giving you everything."

"Bonnie…" Damon was in front of her in seconds. His fingers running down her hairline; moving quickly as she began to tremble at his touch. He frowned when she looked down; there was something wrong. Then again, isn't there always?

_Tell me why. _

_ I…_

Damon took the tip of her chin, then tilted it up to look at her.

"I'm afraid of you leaving. Damon if you leave…"

"Listen to me. I will never ever hurt you Bonnie. I will never do anything to ruin us, your all I want. Please believe me when I say this, I want you…I want you so bad that it scares me. There isn't a day that passes by when I don't want you, and it scares me that I want someone that much. I didn't think it was possible, but you changed all that."

Bonnie opened her mouth so speak, but she couldn't find the words…

"I need you. I want you. I love you. I love you. I love you…so damn much."

Bonnie felt his lips brush over hers, moving hers along with his. The kiss was demanding, yet it was tender and gentle at the touch. He was passionate, as he parted her lips with his tongue; guiding entrance. Bonnie melted against his touch—pulling him closer. Their bodies melted against one another's, mixing their heat. Bonnie felt Damon cup her cheeks in the palms of his hands. She loved the way Damon kissed her, claiming her as his. She truly never felt this way before about anyone.

_I'll give you everything you want and so much more. Just stay. _

Bonnie groaned at his thought, then pushed herself into him. Her body fell into his so hard, that they both stumbled and dropped to the bathroom counter. Damon's hands didn't move her face, still holding her ever so closely.

_All I want is you. _

_ Then say yes, and I'm forever yours. _

Bonnie moved closer, opening her mouth wider. She sighed at his touch, his fingers pressing into her cheeks. Damon's tongue flickered across hers, making her moan lightly. He grunted at the sound of the noises that slipped her lips. She could feel him pulling her closer, using one hand to guide her waist into his direction. Damon pulled away, looking into her eyes.

Both crying…

"Yes." Bonnie mumbled.

Damon let out a small whimper in the back of his throat, not caring if Bonnie heard him or not because she was finally _his. _There was nothing anyone could do about that, and he wouldn't allow it either. Bonnie was his…his…his.

_Mine. _Damon thought absentmindedly.

Bonnie ran her fingers down his cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell down his soft cheeks. She smiled halfheartedly, then touched his nose as he began to caress her.

Damon smiled, taking her hands and putting them on his chest.

"Did you feel that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie felt her heart flutter when she felt a light thud underneath his shirt, and right under his skin. The moment her eyes locked onto Damon's, that's when she knew for sure…in that moment he was forever _hers. _

"Yea. I felt it."

`!`

Damon ran his hands along Bonnie's knuckles, eying her engagement ring he gave her after they made love the previous night. The ring was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. It was clear silver, and really shiny when it was held up to any type of light. The engravings said: "Forever beautiful imperfection." The diamond was quite big, making permanent indentions in her flesh. The ring made her whole left hand completely heavy. But, Bonnie wasn't complaining.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, who was racking his hands through her hair slowly. Bonnie hummed at the sound of Damon exhaling, then glanced at Bentley who was drawing in his coloring book. She glanced back up at Damon, then drew imaginary circles around his pale cheeks.

"You know I have to tell my father about us." Bonnie said; breaking the silence.

"I thought he already knew."

"He does. I just haven't told him that I was pregnant, or married…"

"How long has it been since you've seen your father last?"

"I haven't talked to him since our trip, and that was years ago. He hasn't bothered to contact me since, so I haven't either." Bonnie stopped to look at Damon who was playing with her fingers.

"Do you think I should tell him?" Bonnie asked; licking her lips slowly.

"I think you should. Who else is supposed to walk you down the aisle when you become the future Bonnie Salvatore?"

Bonnie hummed, she loved the sound of that. The way he expressed it when it sprung across his lips. She loved the sound of her future initials, she wanted it to stay like that forever…and it was.

"Bonnie Salvatore, I love it." Bonnie admitted; letting a smile escape her lips.

"I do too." Damon mumbled in her ear.

Damon intertwined their fingers together, then sat up as Bonnie leaned into him. Damon squeezed her sides, inching his way towards her.

"When do you want to stop by and break the news?"

"I don't know. I want to do it alone though."

"Why? I want to be there when he explodes, I want to protect you if he tries to hurt you."

"What makes you think he will?"

"Believe it or not baby, but he isn't really a Damon fan."

"No way Damon?" Bonnie asked factiously, turning around.

Damon rolled his eyes as he began to pick her up, dropping her on his waist. Bonnie was straddling him, bringing him closer with her small hands. Bonnie looked to the corner of her eye, then watched Bentley looked at them quickly.

"Kiss me." Damon whispered.

Bonnie leaned down, pressing her lips on the side of his face. She smiled when Damon grunted at her playful teases. She looked at Bentley again, who dropped his crayons.

"Not in front of Ben." Bonnie mumbled.

"Oh come on Bonnie…"

Bonnie pouted playfully, then rolled off of him quickly. She smiled at Bentley through the bedframe when he waved at her.

_Come here Ben._ Bonnie thought.

"Okay!" Ben exclaimed.

Bentley used his speed, and she was on top of Bonnie in seconds. He started to kiss Bonnie's cheek playfully, then moved towards Damon to playfully punch him.

"Come here!" Damon exclaimed; pushing the covers away.

Damon started to wrestle him, pulling him over his head. Bentley started a combination of both laughter and screaming.

"I'm gonna give my dad a call." Bonnie said; slipping away from them.

Damon looked at her, then nodded before he started to play with Ben.

`!`

Bonnie had never been so nervous in her entire life, she wasn't a fan of breaking bad news. Yet again who was? She didn't think that she would ever have to face her problems, but when the day came she was completely terrified…absolutely terrified.

Bonnie walked slowly up her porch stairs, taking as much time as she could. Her footsteps had never felt so little and short, until today. When she finally reached the door, she exhaled slowly. Breathing in and out, she watched as her fingers began to trail above the doorbell. Bonnie pressed her finger on the doorbell, wondering why she was ringing the doorbell. _Don't I have a key? _

She heard the door shuffle, moving around as the key began to move around. Bonnie sighed, then looked up at the familiar figure that stood in front of her.

"Bonnie." He mumbled.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, then glanced at her father who had on his suit pants and white button up shirt with his tie loosely hanging around his neck. He smiled quickly, before moving to the side to let her in.

"Dad," Bonnie said.

Bonnie made her way in her house, remembering each and every detail of her home. Everything was exactly the same. Bonnie smiled at the familiar scent of her father, then leaned into him to hug him. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she embraced him. Bonnie loved the way he felt, he was _so_ warm. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him so tight, that she didn't even realize that she was merely suffocating him.

"I missed you so much." Bonnie whispered. Bonnie could feel warm tears spurring out from her eyes, drenching her coco cheeks.

"I missed you too baby." He answered.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, slowly sitting down in the nearest seat. Bonnie braced herself before she opened her mouth to speak, looking down at the table.

Where would she begin? There was so much she couldn't tell him, and so much that she wanted to tell him. How could she tell him that she left him for Damon? Bonnie had left her own father; withering in so much pain for some guy that got her pregnant. But Damon wasn't just some guy, and although she knew it was going to be hard to explain that to her father…it was worth a shot.

"I need to talk to you about a couple of things." Bonnie murmured.

"I bet you do. What has it been three years since I've seen you last? No phone call what so ever either."

"I wanted to contact you dad, but I just couldn't…"

"Now that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Now dad it wasn't like you tried contacting me, if you wanted to hear from me you would have called too."

"I don't want to talk to you when I know your spreading your legs like some whore with some teenage boy who doesn't give a damn about you! I mean honestly Bonnie how dumb are you? Do you really think that this Damon kid even likes you?"

"First, he isn't a kid. Second, he loves me and I love him. Third, I'd get used to him if I were you because you're going to see a lot of him for the rest of your life because we have a son. Yes that's right Damon and I have a two and half year old son, you're a grandfather."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. Dad Damon and I love each other. Which is why we're getting married in two months, I want you to come to the wedding. I want you to be there, and I want you to walk me down the aisle. Dad I want you to be there for me."

"I don't think I can."

"Please…"

"How can I go to my daughter's wedding when she hasn't seen me in three years or even contacted me in three years, and then drops all this information on me as if I'm not worth anything. Bonnie you being stupid ruined our relationship; obviously you love him more than you love me."

"Dad! You aren't listening to me, I _love _Damon. This was my choice, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone I didn't want to hurt you dad."

"I don't believe a damn thing that is coming out of your mouth."

"Dad please listen to me, I want you to come to my wedding. I want to start over, I need you in my life. Bentley our son…he needs his grandfather in his life too. Dad please give me another shot, I want to be your daughter again. I want you in my life dad, I need you in my life."

"I can't."

"Dad…please…let me explain…"

"You love him more than you love me."

"…I…"

Her dad scratched the back of his head, before blowing out some air. Bonnie exhaled slowly, then nodded.

"Go ahead." Bonnie mumbled.

In seconds, Damon was behind her father. Damon turned her father around, and started to look in his eyes. Once Damon started his compulsion, Bonnie dropped to her knees. This wasn't what she wanted. This was never what she wanted. She wanted to be fair, but being fair to her father; was being unfair to herself.

_I'm so sorry Bonnie. _

Bonnie looked up at Damon while he finished, then looked back down at the floor.

_It's over now. This is only fair. _

`!`

_Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

_ "So how do you want me to do these wedding invitations?" Caroline asked._

_ "I don't care, however you want. I want it simple though." Bonnie answered. _

_ "Simple. No. we need a lot of preparation for this. Oh! We need to invite all of the school, that way everyone will know who Bonnie Bennett is marrying. This is going to be so much fun, I cannot wait. This is going to be the biggest wedding ever!" _

_ "Now Caroline its Bonnie's wedding, not yours." Elena reminded. _

_ "I know I know." Caroline groaned. _

**A/N: Tell me what you think, and next update should be coming up soon! Please review, they always mean the world to me. Half way to a hundred reviews, that's awesome guys love you all! God bless. **


	18. Sometimes

**A/N: First my APOLOGIES for not having it out when I said I would, but I have been so busy with school and exams. ): So I am REAAALLLY sorry about that, it shouldn't happen again. Thanks for the two people who reviewed my last update, I know this story is moving really slow. But, It's been hard to get exactly what I want out. Anyway, here is chapter 18. Hope you guys like it, OH and just in case you guys were wondering…I will be posting an original story on . My username will be "KaelynnKeaton101" and the story title will be "Sundried Potatoes." It should be up around March 10th. With that being said, hope you enjoy my update! And another thing, this chapter is a lot shorter than what I usually do because (like I said) I have been really busy. But, next chapter should be the original length. But, I wanted to post something. So here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. **

**Summary: Daddy issues.**

_ Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…" _

_"Go ahead." Bonnie mumbled._

_In seconds, Damon was behind her father. Damon turned her father around, and started to look in his eyes. Once Damon started his compulsion, Bonnie dropped to her knees. This wasn't what she wanted. This was never what she wanted. She wanted to be fair, but being fair to her father; was being unfair to herself._

_I'm so sorry Bonnie. _

_Bonnie looked up at Damon while he finished, then looked back down at the floor._

_It's over now. This is only fair._

_ `!`_

There were countless amount of mornings and nights when Bonnie cried apathetically in the bed that she lied in. It was getting so horrific, that it reached the point where there she was screaming in her sleep.

This killed Damon, he wished there was something he could do to make her smile again; but he was running out of options.

Damon and Bonnie were a whole, and when she was in pain; so was he. No matter how many times he tried to kiss her, hug her, fuck her, or even hold her Bonnie wouldn't come out of that enigma state of depression that she maintained.

Damon ran his fingers down her shoulder, pressing the tips of his fingernails into her skin as she began to tremble at his touch. He could feel her body heating, feeling her whimper lightly as he moved closer towards her. Bonnie was motionless, she wasn't even holding onto him. Damon was left molding them together, in the only way that he could think of that would work. Damon kissed her hair, running the skin of his lips along her hairline. Bonnie shivered, then folded her arms across her chest. She bit onto her lower lip forcefully, then tugged on the bottom of her shirt. Damon exhaled loud enough for her to hear his desperation; then he tilted her chin in his direction.

"Bonnie if you aren't ready I completely understand…"

Bonnie frowned; creasing her eyebrows together tightly. She leaned into his cold hard body, then wrapped the whole palm of her hand around his shoulder. She licked her lips slowly, then sighed when his eyes moved back and forth to grasps on that emotion she was holding back.

"Damon I was ready the moment I saw you."

Damon smiled quickly, worrying that she would see into his excitement. Then Damon ran his hands along her face, grasping her cheeks in the palms of his hands. Bonnie smiled at him, then put her hands onto his.

"If you want me to talk to your father I will, I know how much you want him at our wedding. Bonnie, I hate seeing you like this. I want you happy."

"Damon" Bonnie stopped to let go of his hands, then she put them down on the bed. She intertwined their fingers, then looked around the room as if her answer was hanging on the bare walls. "I don't think my father will ever change his mind, and if it comes down to choosing between you two…" Bonnie paused. "…I'd choose you."

"Bonnie I don't want you to do—

"Damon I know what I want, and what I want is you."

Damon felt his chest rise, Bonnie always had a way of making him feel warm. It was amazing how she had all the right words to make him feel alive again. Damon ran his pale fingers down the side of her face; stroking his index finger along her bronze skin.

"Good because I sorta want you too."

"Sorta?" Bonnie teased.

Damon smiled at her, then dragged her body into his. Every time they touched, it was like flames went off. Yet, it was tender and pleasant to clash into one another. Damon gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead; exhaling to himself when he pulled away.

"Maybe more." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie smiled, pulling what she had left of herself together. She didn't realize how much time she was wasting pitying herself.

"I almost forgot…" Bonnie paused to wipe the corner of her eye. She licked her lips at the sight of Damon shirtless. Then she sighed when she forced herself to look away. "We need to go drop off Ben at Elena's, you and I have some shopping to do."

"Ugh. Why? Why can't we just leave Caroline with that? You and I both know she isn't the one to be getting married anytime soon…"

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed cutting him off. Bonnie hit his arm playfully.

"Oh come on you, you and I both know it's the truth."

Bonnie shrugged at his comment, ashamed that she was actually considering to agree with his comment.

"Why don't we just let her take care of it, and you and I take Ben to the park."

"Because I want to make some choices for our wedding too. Besides, Caroline doesn't have the best taste in the world Damon."

"Not all of her taste is bad, she did have a crush on me."

"Please don't remind me of it."

"Jealous?"

"Not really, considering the fact that I am marrying you in a matter of months."

"Looks like you were the one that won."

"You make it sound like a game."

"Believe me baby it's not…besides Mrs. Salvatore will suit you well."

Bonnie smiled licking her lips, in all honesty it did sound good. Bonnie liked it.

"Hmm. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore." Bonnie hummed.

"Yea so what do you say?"

Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair, then watched as Damon eyed her idly.

"I say…" Pause. "We take Ben to Elena's house, and go wedding shopping."

`!`

There was something about Shopping with Damon Salvatore; he always knew how to make things a little more interesting then humanly possible. (Then again Damon was anything but human), he made fun of every outfit Bonnie had picked out. He mocked at his own misery when he suffered from post dramatic stress from making himself go through so many women clothing stores. Damon was officially 'whipped' never in his life did he imagine he would be doing this. And with Bonnie of all people too, this all seemed new to him; yet natural.

The thought of Bonnie Bennett becoming Bonnie Salvatore brought him to serenity, comfort, warmth, and peace. His love for her would be officially proven, and she would forever be his. No one else's…his. It almost brought soft tears to the texture of his soft pale cheeks—

It was almost as if Bonnie were impeccable, everything about her was completely flawless. No matter how redundant the thought may have occurred; it was the truth. There was nothing Damon found in her that wasn't pure and beautiful. And the thought of having that, made him feel as if he was actually worth something. Maybe because he was. Was he?

"Damon…" Bonnie brokenly whispered.

Damon tilted his head to the side in order to see her, then smiled when her eyes looked for an answer from his facial expression.

"Yes my love?" Damon asked; wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are feeling okay? You haven't said a word since we walked in here."

"I'm fine." Damon half lied.

"I know you better than that Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh really?" Damon asked; arching a brow.

Damon ran his hands down the small of her back, then licked his lips when she fluttered her eyelashes. Bonnie smiled forming a small crease from the corner of her lips, then sighed when he rested his chin on the tips of her hair.

"I like to think so." Bonnie finally answered.

"You know me better than anyone else Bonnie."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Bonnie mumbled before pecking his lips lightly with her own.

Damon winked before letting her go from his tight embrace, watching as she bent over a glass counter to examine the silver ware in the patting of the cotton beneath the surface of the table.

"What do you think of that one Mrs. Bennett?" The clerk asked hesitantly.

Damon eyed the man carefully, watching as he watched Bonnie pass-aggressively. Damon narrowed his eyes, centering his crystal blue orbs onto the figure of the man scanning his soon to be wife. Damon could feel his skin boiling, as if he was set on fire. He wasn't set on fire, he was set on rage.

The only person that should be looking at Bonnie like he was, well was him. He had _no _right what so ever to be looking at Bonnie like that. And, he called her 'Mrs. Bennett' she was Mrs. Salvatore the way he saw it, and no other way.

Damon wasn't going to stand for this.

"Mrs. Salvatore," Damon growled.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know you two were married already." He answered politely.

"Were engaged, soon to be married though." Bonnie corrected in the background softly.

"Soon to be married is right," Damon echoed.

Bonnie grimaced at Damon quickly, before looking at the silverware once more. She waved her hand in his direction, motioning him forward. She licked her lips quickly, mesmerizing at the design on the forks and spoons.

"I really like this one," Bonnie pointed out.

"Great now let's get the hell out of here," Damon mumbled underneath his soft breath.

Bonnie took Damon's hand at his comment, then squeezed it lightly at his impatience. Patience was never Damon's virtue, and they both knew that.

"I'd like to put these on hold," Bonnie mumbled. "Please" Bonnie finished before turning towards Damon. Bonnie smiled at him when he rolled his eyes at the constant teasing she gave him.

"Are we leaving any time soon? I'm getting a little annoyed watching the store manager check you out every time he gets."

"Damon…" Pause. "Really he has been checking me out?" Bonnie asked; cocking her eyebrow.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Damon asked; half-jokingly.

"Maybe a little."

"Listen after this wedding shopping, I say you and I go find somewhere private and get naked."

"As much fun as that sounds Damon, we cant."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"We have to be over at Caroline's tonight by seven for a wedding rehearsal."

"Why we're not getting married until next month."

"I know, but you know Caroline she's a little…"

"Bitch."

"Damon—

"Look I've been inside this mall for over four and half hours, I'm tired…horny. And, I miss my son."

Bonnie ran her thumb across the outline of his jaw slowly, watching as her slender fingers made small indentions on his skin. She exhaled before nodding with agreement.

"I understand." Bonnie murmured.

"So does that mean were leaving this hell whole?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered slowly.

Damon looked for an expression slowly, then licked his lips before he pressed them together tightly. Damon ignored his natural attempt to ask her if she was sure, then intertwined their fingers.

"Then let's go."

`!`

Damon watched Bonnie run her stockings up her right leg, and never in his 400 years of life (possibly more), but who was counting—was he so turned on by the way she put clothing on. Damon fumbled as he moved his eyes from side to side; making sure he had a descent picture of her in his mind. Damon didn't even notice that his hands were making their way towards his pants, running through the thread on the opening of his jeans.

"Can you slow down for me as you do that?" Damon asks.

Bonnie scoffs to herself lightly, then rolls her eyes as his expression grows blank. His eyes still planted on the inner part of her thighs.

"Your wish is my command."

Damon grinned at her comment, then smiled as she slid down the fabric down her legs ever so carefully, and slowly.

Bonnie's fingers moved on their own, forcing her thumbs to slow at her pull when she began to yank the soft fabric up her knees.

"Like that?" Bonnie asks.

"Perfect." Damon shutters.

In a flash he was in front of her, pinning her to his bedroom wall. He was hovering over her, with complete dominance. The black veins were smothering his eyelids, and his fangs were showing. Damon calmed his breathing when Bonnie raked her fingers across his cheeks gently.

"Easy there tiger." Bonnie brokenly whispers.

"I can't, I need you, and now."

Bonnie hums at the sound of his voice purring, the way her name slid across his lips and into the air made her shiver. It was forever beautiful.

"We only have a month until were married, I want to wait. Can you wait that long?"

Damon shook his head as he began to strip her clothing.

Bonnie groaned, then pulled her sleeve back to her shoulder.

"I mean it Damon, I want to wait."

Damon pressed his head into the center of her shoulder, growling when he felt her breathe. Damon wasn't in the mood for being patient, he was always so fucking patient when it came to Bonnie.

"Why? What difference does it make? It's not like we haven't been having sex…"

"I know. But I just want to wait until were married, it will mean something to me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe it will prove to me that I do have some self-control. Please Damon…"

"We've done this before, and it didn't work out too well. You and I both know you can't resist sleeping with me, then again who would?"

"Cockiness doesn't get you anywhere either."

"Fine. But if you cave before I do, I'm punishing you like there is no fucking tomorrow."

"Sounds hot, I think I might as well cave now."

"I think you should too, let's get naked."

Bonnie snickered at his tone, then pecked his lips with hers. Before Bonnie could go anywhere, she heard Damon's door flicker.

"Who's—

"Damon! Bonnie! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he would…Oh Bonnie! Damon! I'm sorry!"

"Elena what's going on?" Bonnie asked; putting on Damon's sweatshirt.

"Bentley…" Elena trailed off.

Damon was in front of Elena in a split second, hands on both of her shoulders.

"What is it?" Damon asked so harshly; it makes Elena freeze with tension.

"He's gone."

Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

"I looked everywhere no one knows where he is." Stefan inquired, pacing back and forth.

"We need to find him!" Damon yelled; throwing books onto the floor.

There was silence…

"Bonnie…" Damon broke off.

Bonnie got up from her seat, then walked over towards him.

"You're coming with me, we need to find to my son."

Bonnie felt the nerve to correct him and say 'our son,' but she just nodded her head and took his hand.

A/N: Once again I am SOOO sorry for not posting when I said I would, thank you for everyone being so patient. If you would like a sneak peek of the next chapter please let me know and I would be more than welcome to give you one! And, please go on FIctionPress March 10th to see my original story 'Sundried Potatoes' it's new, fun, exciting, and a romance tale you'll never forget! The link will be posted on my profile the day I post it! Thank you all, and until then.

~Kaelynn Keaton.


	19. Back in town

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone that read my last update, it means a lot. Just a reminder, my original story 'Sundried Potatoes' is out now on ; so please check it out the prologue and tell me what you think. Let me know if I should keep going with it, or not. Anyway, like promised here is chapter 19 of 'Beautiful Nightmares' [: ENJOY! It's really short, but I just wanted to post something. Next chapter will make up for it, anyway here you go guys…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: 'Oh and I don't have a soul to save, yes and I sin every single day.'

Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

"Damon! Bonnie! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that he would…Oh Bonnie! Damon! I'm sorry!"

"Elena what's going on?" Bonnie asked; putting on Damon's sweatshirt.

"Bentley…" Elena trailed off.

Damon was in front of Elena in a split second, hands on both of her shoulders.

"What is it?" Damon asked so harshly; it makes Elena freeze with tension.

"He's gone."

`!`

"What the fuck do you mean he's gone? Where the hell is he Elena?" Damon barked.

"I…I…"

"Answer me before I rip your fuckin' throat out!"

Bonnie flinched at Damon's rage, running her hands through her hair nervously. She didn't have enough time to try and stop him from threatening Elena.

"I was cooking dinner for Stefan and I because he was coming over and I heard a loud crash. As soon as I heard the noise I ran as fast as I could upstairs, but I was too late. Someone had already took him, and I don't know who—

"I don't want to hear it!" Damon yelled; cutting her off.

"Damon it isn't Elena's fault." Bonnie tried.

"Don't you dare stick up for her, she lost our son Bonnie! Our fucking son!"

"And don't you dare yell at me like that Damon." Bonnie mumbled.

"Look I don't want to do this right now, our son that your so called best-friend just lost is missing…so pardon if I find this a little unsettling Bonnie!"

"Damon I didn't mean—

"Elena I honestly don't want to fuckin' hear it."

Damon walked passed Elena out of his room, rushing down the stairs as quick as his legs could take him. Once he saw Stefan he clinched his jaws, remembering that Stefan too was to blame for his son's disappearance. Damon was too frustrated to do anything to him, so he started to look for his duffle bag.

"Damon…"

"Say another word and I will your fucking throat out."

"I know you're upset, and you have every reason to. But, I think Klaus has something to do with this."

"That's impossible because I killed that piece of shit a long time ago."

"You can never really kill someone like Klaus."

"I know I killed him, because I made sure to burn his body."

"I know, but I traced down the tracks, and I remembered the smell. Everything lead up to Klaus."

"Well did you find out where he was?" Damon asked too impatient.

Stefan stopped when he saw that Bonnie reached the kitchen, running a hand down her bare thighs. Damon didn't bother to look at her, there was too much anger inside of him to even process that his soon to be wife was in tears. Damon knew that if he broke, it would make things worse. He needed to be strong for the both of them, and that put enough pressure on him.

Damon licked his lips when he glanced over at Bonnie who was crying, sobbing in her fists. Bonnie started trembling at the thought of someone else touching her son without her permission. Hearing the sound of Bonnie whimpering only a foot away from him, killed him. Whatever he was feeling at the heat of the moment, he managed to spare her feelings.

Damon did his best to smoother her with the only care that he obtained. He wrapped his fingers around hers, intertwining them when he felt her heat. The last thing he needed was Bonnie upset.

_We'll get through this I promise, _Damon thought.

_Promise me, _Bonnie thought back.

_Swear, _Damon whispered in his mind so soft he only wished for her to hear.

"I can track him down, but I need something that Klaus has touched last. I can do a couple of spells and find out where he is. " Bonnie whispered; breaking the silence.

"Good. If we do that we can find out where he is, and most importantly figure out why he wants Bentley so bad." Stefan answered.

"It might have to do with the fact that he is a hybrid, Klaus might want him for his powers. That's what Katherine wanted from him, maybe Klaus wants the same thing." Bonnie mumbled; more to herself.

"No Klaus is trying to send a message." Damon growled.

"What do you mean message?" Bonnie asked; breaking his slight train of thought.

Damon let go of Bonnie's hand quickly, as if he was realizing something really important. Damon ran his hands through his hair quickly, before he headed for the front door.

"Wait! Damon where are you going?" Bonnie asked; wiping her tears.

"I need to face Klaus alone, this is my problem."

"No its not, Ben is our son. If you're going, I'm going." Bonnie fought.

"I can't, if something happens to you I don't know what I would do with myself. I won't be able to live with myself if you even got more than such a scratch on you from that Bastard."

"Damon I'm coming!" Bonnie tried again.

"No. You're not." Damon growled.

"I can't let you face him by yourself, I don't know what he is capable of doing."

"But I do, and that's why I want you to stay here. You need to stay here Bonnie." Damon could feel the veins underneath his eyes push through his cool flesh. His black orbs staring through her as if she was translucent. Damon bit onto his lower lip, watching as small tears formed at the tips of her eyes.

"Stefan." Pause. "I need you to come with me for back up." Damon mumbled; eyes still on Bonnie.

Stefan nodded quickly, before he headed up the stairs. Damon forced out the best fake smile he could when he looked at Bonnie. Damon didn't know what else to do, but kiss the corner of her lips. He ran his thumbs along the side of her face, before he hugged her with as much affection he had left to give.

"I'll kill him for even thinking that he could take our son and get away with it. Then, I'll get Bentley back into our arms. And when we have him, we'll have our wedding and you'll be soon to be Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore." Damon brokenly whispered; wondering if this promise wasn't too hard to fulfill.

Bonnie nodded slowly, knowing that there was some hesitation in the sound of Damon's voice. Bonnie made sure to do her best to ignore that, and focus on the positive momentum that kept her sane.

"I believe you." Bonnie mumbled.

"I love you." Damon whispered on her lips; before kissing them lightly.

"I know." Pause. "…I love you too." Bonnie whispered.

Damon smiled before framing her face with hands, letting go when he heard his brother reach the steps. Stefan carried both his and his own duffle bags over his shoulder. Stefan nodded before he walked passed them, and exiting.

"I have to…"

"I know." Bonnie said cutting him off, not wanting to hear him stay that he was leaving her.

Damon kissed her softly, then watched as he ran his hands down the side of her face. In a flash, Damon was out of her presence, leaving her to wither and worry in the protection of her lover and son.

That night, Bonnie could remember looking out Damon's window, sobbing herself to sleep praying that God would keep them safe.

`!`

Bonnie ran her hands down her thighs, smelling the Damon's sheets. His scent was the only reminder that Damon was right next to her; although he had been gone for two weeks. She hadn't heard from him since the day she left, and she decided that the waiting was enough.

Bonnie decided that she was going to call him, she needed to at least hear the sound of his voice. If it wasn't already obvious enough, she was desperate.

Bonnie took out her phone, trembling as her fingers reached Damon's contact number. There was no reason to be nervous, but she couldn't help it. Damn her anxiety.

Bonnie felt a light breeze on her neck, lips pressing to the side of her cheek. The lips were warm, tender, and soothing. The kiss seemed familiar for a second, but when it dragged on—it was anything but familiar. These weren't the lips that she had missed, the lips she longed…

"Long time no see huh?"

Bonnie shuttered, dropping her phone at the sound of the voice.

She turned around slowly, eying her movements ever so carefully when she turned around.

"Klaus…" Bonnie mumbled.

"You don't mind me having a word with Mr. Salvatore do you?"

Bonnie was too frightened at his presence, wondering if this was a dream. If it was, she was eager to wake up from it. There was no doubt about the fact that she was completely frozen in the same stance she was in moments ago.

"I'll take that as a yes." Klaus said; breaking the silence.

Klaus hummed as he listened to the rest of her voice dial, Klaus swallowed when he heard Damon's voicemail turn on.

"Ignoring your phone calls, that's not husbandly like."

Bonnie stuttered to say something, but before she could Klaus had her neck in the crook of his arms. Squeezing her, every breath she took.

"Ah, Damon Salvatore you might be wondering why you couldn't find me at my layer. But, I must say your precious Bonnie does look mighty tasty underneath my arms squirming as I squeeze the lifeless shit out of her. Something about things that aren't mine…yet, willing to do anything to be free—quite the turn on I must admit. We made a deal, I hope you didn't forge it Damon. You got Bentley, now I get your what should have been soon to be wife. I know I know, the big bad wolf has to ruin everything. But what isn't a little happiness without misfortune? I tell you what, if you come back to Mystic Falls we can negotiate a little. But I'm giving you approximately twenty fours to get here from the moment you receive this message. If you fail to reach those regulations Damon, me and your little witch will find a place of our own. Somewhere far… far away where I can prey on her without anyone knowing…or hearing." Klaus paused to run his tongue along Bonnie's collar bone, watching as she flinched at his touch.

"Don't be late Damon, I know how you get with failing everyone around you that you care about."

Klaus closed Bonnie's phone, before he ran his hands down the side of her face. He licked his lips slowly, then sighed when his index finger shaped the tips of her soft brunette hair. Bonnie bit her lower lip, trying to get herself out from underneath his hold. She tried to run a spell through her head, hoping that it would do something; but Klaus reversed it immediately.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie grunted; trying to push him away.

"You'll see." Pause. "You'll see."

`!`

Holding Bentley in his hands was a feeling Damon couldn't describe. It was something that he would remember for as long as he lived. Seeing the look in Bentley's eyes when Damon caressed him in the heat of the moment…it was absolutely beautiful. Touching his warm flesh to the contrast of his cool skin, melting against him as if it was liquid acid.

The one thing that Damon wished he could change was the fear in his sons eyes. That was the first time that he saw death in his eyes, and it hurt him. No, it killed him (as if he wasn't already dead). It was so dark, Damon didn't know whether to run and hide from the quilt of not being there for his son, or embrace him until the pinkish color ravished in the texture of his plum lips.

Damon went with second one, hoping that he would regain his confidence. All Damon wanted was happiness for his son, and especially Bonnie. That's how he spent his life, making sure that was his number one priority. And, knowing that he failed fucked up his whole mentality. That's who Damon Salvatore was, always making sure to make the people he cared about happy.

Was there ever room for some for him?

Damon glanced at his phone, before he set Bentley in the back seat of Stefan's car.

"Bonnie called?" Stefan asked; turning the volume down in his car.

"Yea she is probably worried about us." Damon answered; running his hands through his hair quickly.

"She probably knows that Klaus wasn't here, I mean it is awfully strange that Ben was just laying down in the middle of his house like that. Do you think Klaus was setting us up?" Stefan asked; more to himself.

Damon didn't answer, gritting his teeth as he played the voicemail.

"Ah, Damon Salvatore you might be wondering why you couldn't find me at my layer. But, I must say your precious Bonnie does look mighty tasty underneath my arms squirming as I squeeze the lifeless shit out of her. Something about things that aren't mine…yet, willing to do anything to be free—quite the turn on I must admit. We made a deal, I hope you didn't forge it Damon. You got Bentley, now I get your what should have been soon to be wife. I know I know, the big bad wolf has to ruin everything. But what isn't a little happiness without misfortune? I tell you what, if you come back to Mystic Falls we can negotiate a little. But I'm giving you approximately twenty fours to get here from the moment you receive this message. If you fail to reach those regulations Damon, me and your little witch will find a place of our own. Somewhere far… far away where I can prey on her without anyone knowing…or hearing."

Damon clinched his jaws, squeezing the phone beneath his raw hands.

"Floor it!" Damon barked.

Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

"I thought I was ready Damon…" Bonnie brokenly whispered.

A/N: Please R&R it's what keeps me going. I know these last couple of chapters have been sort of slow and short, but I am trying my hardest to make time for this story. But, in all honesty it is fairly hard with school work and sports. Blah, still no excuse ): Anyway, thanks for those of you that are still reading! Let me know if you want a sneak peek of the next chapter, and I will update as soon as I can. God bless and much love! Until then…


	20. Blue Jay

**A/N: Thank you for everyone that read my latest update, means a lot to me knowing that you all still keep in touch with me story. Anyway, I would just like to say that the 'Beautiful Nightmares' starts right now. It's about to take its flips and turns, everything is going to be coming at you at bits and pieces. The Bamon relationship will be explored in so many different ways, and I can't wait to share my ideas with you guys. But unfortunately chapter 20 is a little short, but it's important. I didn't particularly like this certain chapter, mainly because I kept over thinking how I was going to write it. But chapter 21 will make up for it (hopefully) like promised here is chapter 20, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Technically I was never warned…**

_Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…"_

_ "What do you want from me?" Bonnie grunted; trying to push him away._

_"You'll see." Pause. "You'll see._

`!`

Bonnie felt cool fingers running along her flesh, pushing strains of hair out of her face. But these hands weren't the hands that she loved ever so tenderly. These hands were rough, demanding, and possessive. The texture of his hands burning her flesh, as he ran his knuckles on her jaw. Bonnie flinched removing her head from his grasps, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Klaus smiled flicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, eying her carefully. Klaus ran his index finger in the small strain of her hair. When Bonnie flinched, he smiled licking his lips eagerly.

"Why so jumpy?" Klaus asked; kissing her fingers.

"I don't answer to you," Bonnie snarled; pushing him away.

"You know being a bitch doesn't really get you anywhere with me Bon Bon." Klaus ran his lips along her neck, slowly stopping when he reached the tips of her lips. "God you smell so good." Klaus licked the corner of his lips, before he pushed his fangs back with his tongue tauntingly. "I'll pass though I don't do well with Damon's sloppy seconds…" Klaus broke off to snicker at his sly comment.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie blurted out; frantically trying to push him away.

"Gladly sweet heart just say when."

"Damon will find you here, and once he does he'll kill you."

"Please you don't honestly believe that Damon will do anything to me do you?"

"He loves me and…"

"Please. Damon doesn't love you, he's using you. It's ashamed really, manipulating you into thinking that he gives a damn about poor little Bennett witch. He told me the last time I saw him that he is using you to get close to Elena. He still has feelings for her you know?" Klaus paused to twirl his index finger in the frame of her hair.

"I don't believe you."

"Who says you have to? All I am saying, is that you might want to trust someone before you jump into marrying them blindly like some belligerent fool that has no concept of love."

"I know—I know I love Damon."

"You sound so sure." Klaus wiggled his eyebrows at the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"I love Damon!"

"Alright alright no need to get sensitive, I believe you…not really. But I will tell you this Bonnie you certainly are the looker, and I know that if I had you I wouldn't treat you the way Damon does…"

"Damon doesn't treat me bad, we're getting married. And, thanks to your psychotic ass it doesn't look like that's happening soon." Bonnie ran her finger to the corner of her eye quickly, hoping he wouldn't see the pain she felt in the pit of her heart.

"Let me ask you this." Pause. "Why is Damon marrying you? Don't you think you two are rushing into things? Did you ever stop to think that maybe Damon is only marrying you because he got you pregnant, and he only wants to do what he feel is right. Face it Bonnie there is no way in hell that someone like Damon Salvatore would want to marry you just because he 'loves' you. He's doing it out of guilt for creating a monster with you. A beautiful…powerful…hybrid monster."

"Is that what this is all about Klaus? Getting your hands on my precious son?" Bonnie asked disgusted.

"I wouldn't mind if that's what you're asking."

"Get this through your head Klaus Bentley is me and Damon's child, and I would rather die and rot in hell right next to you before I let you lay so much as a finger on him. Do I make myself clear when I say that you'll never have my son?"

Klaus pretended to pout, before laying his hand over her pink lips. Twisting her wrists with the other, he smiled viciously when she bit onto his hand as she screamed in agony.

"And do I make myself clear when I say I'll stop at nothing to get your son."

Before Bonnie could blink, or make any other sudden movement, the only sign of Klaus was her bedroom window open with the curtains shimmering in the soft wind behind the glass frame.

`!`

Bonnie sat with her knees to her chest, relapsing on the last words that Klaus told her. Agitated that she even gave his empty threats a second thought, she forced herself to get off her bed. She walked over to her window when she heard a door slam forcefully, she pushed her slender fingers through the blinds, looking down at Damon running to her door. Soon enough she heard the door tumble over when Damon kicked it in.

_Great now I need a new door. _Bonnie thought.

_Damon I'm fine, Klaus has already left. He didn't hurt me, nothing happened. So you can go home now. _

_ Bonnie! Bonnie! Where are you? _

_ Damon I said I am fine, and I am in my room. _

_ Klaus…I got his voicemail. He threatened to put you in danger. I…_

_ " _I was so scared." Damon finished, opening the door.

"Well don't be, because I am fine." Bonnie mumbled.

"I thought I lost you."

"Damon just stop."

Damon frowned, pressing his lips together when he scanned her. Something was seriously wrong.

"I…" Damon stopped when he eyed her again, looking at the tip of her chin. "Stefan has Bentley in the car with him."

"I know I sensed him when you pulled up."

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Damon asked.

Bonnie scoffed lacking humor, then ran her hands down the side of her brown curls. She smiled at him, before biting her lower lips when her eyes began to swell.

Damon was cupping her cheeks in seconds, frustrated that he couldn't read her emotions. Bonnie could feel his legs brushing up against hers, bringing the coolness of his flesh surround the heat of her own. Their contrast was inevitable, which only made things more complex than they attended to be. Bonnie tilted her cheek into the palm of his cool hard hands, smiling before she took them off her face.

"When was the last time you spoke to Elena?" Bonnie asks.

Damon frowned, biting the inside of his cheek before he swallowed.

"Why are you asking me this?" Damon asked conflicted.

Damon removed his body position away from hers, stepping backwards at the straightforward question. Sure Damon was in love with Elena, and both him and Bonnie knew that. But he also made it clear that it was the past. Or at least he thought he made it clear…then again maybe he didn't. Hell, Damon knew the moment he kissed Bonnie he was over and done with Elena. And if he knew this, why was it so damn important for Bonnie to know as well.

Bonnie shrugged, "I would just like to know."

"You know—

"No Damon I don't." Bonnie brokenly whispered. "I just need to know that you don't any feelings for her whatsoever so I can trust this. Trust my instinct and marry the man that I love."

"You don't trust me?" Damon asked; slightly hurt at her comment.

"…Do you have feelings for Elena?"

Damon swallowed, he knew he didn't. He knew he didn't. So why couldn't he spit the damn words out and say it? The only feelings he contained for Elena were mutual, it was respect—respect that's all he had for Elena. Bonnie was the women he loved, and if he needed to say it a million times for her to believe it, then hell he would.

_Damn it Damon open your god damn mouth and fuckin' tell her you love her. You love Bonnie! You do! _Damon thought quickly.

"Ha. Wow. Then I think we should hold off on our wedding. I thought Klaus was lying when he said that you were only asking me to marry you out of guilt. I should've know…"

"No wait…Bonnie. No. Bonnie!"

Bonnie shook her head repeatedly before slipping off her engagement ring off her finger, her hands shaky when she reached out and dropped it in the palms of his hands.

"Bonnie no!"

"Damon! I don't want to hear it. You love Elena and not me, maybe she should be the women you marry…"

"Bonnie!"

Damon couldn't move, he was motionless. There was no explanation as to why he wasn't doing anything. He was completely frozen.

"Bonnie!"

"Goodbye Damon." Bonnie mumbled; edging out of the door.

Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…"

"We need to go find her." Damon whispered.

"Damon…"

"Damn it Stefan I love her!" Damon hollered.

A/N: This chapter was really short, and my apologies for that. But, I wanted to post at least something. Next chapter will make up for it I promise. Stay tuned and god bless.


	21. Gathering of the storm

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that read my last update, means a lot to me for those of you that did. I must admit the last chapter was sort of lame, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it. What inspired this chapter was how much I hate 'Delena.' I honestly cannot stand that relationship. I'm sorry to those of you that do, and want a 'Delena' fanfic but I can almost promise you that it's never going to happen for me. I am one hundred percent BAMON!**

**Summary: 'We found each other in the dark.'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but boy if I did…there would be a lot of changes!**

_Previously on 'Beautiful Nightmares…'_

_"Ha. Wow. Then I think we should hold off on our wedding. I thought Klaus was lying when he said that you were only asking me to marry you out of guilt. I should've known…"_

_"No wait…Bonnie. No. Bonnie!"_

_Bonnie shook her head repeatedly before slipping off her engagement ring off her finger, her hands shaky when she reached out and dropped it in the palms of his hands._

`!`

Damon Salvatore wasn't the one to loathe on something, especially a girl. But Bonnie Bennett wasn't just some 'girl' Bonnie Bennett was soon to be his wife, hell he was the one that proposed. Which gave him all the reason to rage at this predicament. Yet, this was typical. First it was Katherine, then it was Elena. Now it was Bonnie, His Bonnie—

Naturally Damon would sit there and pity himself into an alcohol induced coma (if that were even possible) and sob in the desaturation of suffering. But Damon was done suffering, he refused to let Bonnie walk away from him. Walk away from what they had, they had a son. And that wasn't all, Damon loved her. He said it, he loved her. He didn't understand why it was so hard to spit the words off his tongue when she asked, but if he could admit it to himself now, he sure as hell could admit it now if she asked him again.

Damon ran his hands down his black hair, watching as his elbow skinned his cheek softly. The texture of his skin still reeked of Bonnie, but it was the guilt reek. The reminder of Bonnie's flesh on him, was agonizing enough.

_ Fight for her Damon, _he thought.

Damon licked his lips, slipping out of bed slowly. He bit his lips when the scent of strawberries motioned in his direction. There was something about the smell, the scent too distant to be familiar. Yet, he knew exactly obtained that smell. He chewed on the inside of his jaw, leaning on the frame of his bed with his limbs folded. He eyed Bentley who was eying him carefully; sitting on the edge of his color drawing chair. Damon forced out a smile, curving his lips when Bentley waved at him. Damon waved back slowly, then edged towards the door when he saw the knob twist and turn aggressively.

"Damon…"

The door opened slowly, making a slight screeching noise when it cracked open. Damon grimaced at the face, folding his arms across his chest.

"Elena please leave." Damon growled.

"Damon I can't, you need to go get Bonnie and tell her that you made a mistake."

_Are you fucking kidding me? _

"Elena…" Pause. "I don't need to explain anything to you, so never mind."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Damon, but you need to explain to Bonnie that you love her and—

"I love Bonnie!"

Elena flinched, running her hands through her soft brown hair before making her way over towards him. Damon frowned, inching backwards almost falling on his bed when he caught off balance. Elena snickered before touching his elbow with her hand lightly. Damon licked his lips, before he glanced down at Bonnie's engagement ring that was sitting on his desk lamp. Damon noticed Elena glance in his direction, sighing before she picked it p with her thumb and index finger.

"You need to find her, and return this to her."

Damon glanced at Bentley who was ripping the tips of his shirt with his nails, tearing it into small pieces at each scratch. Damon looked over back at Elena who was staring at Bonnie's engagement ring.

"She thinks I still have feelings for you." Damon mumbled.

Elena shrugged, putting the engagement ring on her middle finger idly before slipping it off quickly. Damon watched her closely, wondering what she could possibly say next.

"Do you?" Elena asks.

"I loved you Elena, you knew that I did. But, you broke my heart and…"

"Damon that shouldn't be the reason you're getting involved with Bonnie. She's my best friend, and she means the absolute world to me. I don't want you to date Bonnie because she's your rebound from me."

Damon gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to push her into the nearest wall. How dare she accuse him of using Bonnie as some second choice?

"I mean honestly Damon its quite obvious that you haven't fully gotten over your feelings for me." Elena brokenly whispered.

Damon eyed her, clinching his jaws before he pressed his fingers into the palms of his hands. He felt his skin boil, reaching a new temperature. He was never this hot. The more Damon realized it, the more he could see right through Elena. She was nothing remotely close to selfless, in fact she was quite the opposite. What happened to 'she's my best friend, and she means the absolute world to me?'

"Damon I know you love Bonnie, but you cant love two people at once. You and I never really had closure on our feelings for one another. I mean you never really told me that you don't love me anymore, so I can see where Bonnie is coming from on this one. Why marry someone you don't trust?"

This was enough.

"You know what Elena your right." Pause. "I never really told you that I didn't love you anymore…" Damon scoffed lacking humor. "So let me tell you now, I don't love you Elena. I'm over you, and never will I be stupid enough nor fucking desperate enough to ever come crawling back to you. Bonnie is the only women that I need, and the only women that I want. And you should feel like shit for saying that about Bonnie, for being her 'best friend'…you sure as hell don't act like it."

"Damon I…" Elena froze. "You can't break up…"

"Elena we never were and we never will be, get over yourself. Being desperate isn't cute on you."

"So that's it huh? Those things you said to me before you kissed me were all a lie?"

"Elena please, you and I both know I was only saying it out of despite of not having anything to do that night."

"You're lying!" Elena ran her hand through her hair, wiping her nose as she began to cry. "You love me and only me, you can't love Bonnie. She isn't good for you, and you're not good for her. Don't you see that this could be a sign that you two shouldn't get married? You two just walked right into this, and everyone agrees with me when I say that you two are walking into this marriage head first." Pause. "Damon don't do this to yourself or Bonnie, I have this feeling that something is going to happen if you don't do anything about it now."

"You know this is supposed to be the happiest moment our lives and here you are trying to fuck it up!" Damon said walking past her.

"Damon where are you going?"

"To find my fiancé, because like it or not princess I am marrying her. And you want to know why Elena? Because I fucking love her; I love Bonnie, and for once in my life she makes me feel human, she makes me feel happy, and she makes me feel stronger than I ever have before. And I thought that you of all people would be happy for me, obviously I was fooled. You're nothing but an ungrateful bitch Elena."

Elena bit her lip, before slapping him across the face. She flinched at the stinging sensation she felt on her right hand.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again Damon." Elena threatened.

Damon growled before pushing her out of his way almost too forcefully, he took Bentley and carried him. Not saying another word to her, he picked up his car keys and took a couple of shirts.

"Damon." Elena whispered. "…I'm sorry."

"Don't ever put your fucking hands on me again, or I'll forget to control myself to put mine on you." Damon growled before exiting his room.

_Bitch, _Damon thought as he headed down the stairs.

`!`

"I won't stop at anything, I need that witch." Klaus mumbled.

Katherine exhaled, running her hands down the cut in the middle of her stomach. Katherine smiled, nodding her head when Klaus hovered over her.

"But first I insists on taking down Damon, that pussy infested loser tried to kill me. He thought he killed me, how dare he think he could get rid of me that easily?" Katherine breathed, pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Then we shall unite and take them both down together."

"And how should we do this? My specialty is pain and suffering. "

Klaus hummed at the sound of that, reaching forward to cup Katherine's cheeks in the palms of his hands. He smiled kissing her viciously on the mouth, touching the sides of her face with his knuckles. Katherine arose from her chair, pushing him into the nearest wall, jamming her tongue in his mouth. Klaus grunted, ripping her shirt into pieces.

"Let us do this with no mercy, Damon and Bonnie and Bentley will feel the raft of pain and suffering."

"To pain and suffering." Katherine mumbled.

Klaus nibbled on her neck, kissing the sides of her shoulder before he wiggled his eyebrows.

"To pain and suffering." Klaus agreed.

`!`

Damon knocked on Bonnie's door aggressively, he was irritated and wanted to come inside. Damon frowned before he knocked on the door again, watching as Bentley looked up at him and smiled. Damon held him close to his chest, before ringing the doorbell.

"Bonnie open the damn door it's me!" Damon yelled.

Damon swallowed when he heard shuffling at the foot of the door, for some reason he felt himself getting nervous. This had to be an allusion; Damon wasn't the type to get nervous. Damon licked his lips, setting Bentley down to his feet lightly. Damon smiled at Bentley when he took Damon's hand with one of his; intertwining their fingers at his touch.

When the door cracked open, Damon straightened his leather jacket. Looking at the frame of the door as it began to open. He bit onto his lower lip, before easing towards the door absentmindedly. Damon smiled, at the familiar body figure standing in front of him.

"Hi." Damon tried softly.

"Mommy!" Bentley screeched; releasing his grasps from Damon.

"Ben!" Bonnie exhaled.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, smiling when Bentley ran up to her: wrapping his arms around her skinny mocha legs. Bonnie picked him up eagerly, pressing her soft pink lips against the roots of his hair. She smiled when he kissed her lips softly, holding both her cheeks in the palms of his hands.

"I missed you; it's been like a billion million trillion years since I saw you mommy! Are you mad at daddy? He missed you a lot he was crying the other day, he said that there was some dust in his eyes, but I didn't see anything…I checked. I wonder if there was something else in his eyes, but I don't think so. Mommy! Mommy! The other day Daddy took me to the park, and we played in the ponds and we played catch. Mommy! Can you take me to the park? Oh please mommy? Mommy…are you mad at daddy? " Bentley blurted out his words so fast, Bonnie couldn't keep up.

Bonnie hesitated at his question, looking up at Damon who looked as if he was wondering the same thing. Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, before squeezing Bentley idly.

"Well?" Damon asked.

Damon ignored his comment, motioning Damon to come inside as she set Bentley down in her living room. Bonnie pulled the end of her shirt down, realizing that she forgot to put pants on. Then again, it was nothing Damon hadn't seen before. She fumbled with the lace on her panties, wondering if she should rush upstairs and throw some pants on real quick.

"Bentley was right when he said it's been like a billion years since he saw you." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie sniffled, reaching for Bentley's stomach to tickle it before leaving him alone. She chewed on her bottom lip, eying Damon carefully. He looked a mess, his hair was a lot longer than she last saw it, and his nails were flimsy and long. Damon grew a slight beard, and he looked paler (if that was even possible).

It had only been three weeks since she had seen Damon lasts, yet it felt like centuries. She had to admit, she did miss him…a lot. But, she wasn't going to jump into something with Damon unless she knew she was absolutely positive about it. Of course she thought she was, yet perspective had a fancy way of proving her wrong.

Bonnie swallowed, thinking of something to say. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, then again she wanted to get her point across. She at least deserved to give him some type of explanation as to why her feelings were so hurt. After all, they were supposed to be engaged.

"It's only been three weeks Damon," Bonnie finally clarified.

"How come you never picked up the phone when I called?"

"I needed some time to think."

"Or ignore me?" Damon question, inching his way closer.

"I wasn't ignoring you Damon, I told you I needed some time to think about things…think about us."

"You know I felt like pure shit without you right?"

"What do you want me to say Damon?"

"Damn it Bonnie, I want you to tell me the truth!"

Damon was in front of her in seconds, pushing her into the corner of the wall. He looked over at his shoulder, wondering if Bentley was watching. Looking at his son, he saw Bentley absentmindedly running up and down the steps of Bonnie's home.

"Damon let go of me," Bonnie brokenly whispered.

"No! Not until you tell me that you love me, and you're not walking out on us."

"You love Elena."

"Fuck Elena!"

Bonnie scoffed, trying to release herself from his grip. She pushed at his chest, wincing at the slight pain it was giving her In her knuckles. Bonnie felt her fangs pop out, hardening around her lips. Her veins pushing through her skin, as her eyes spiraled around in excitement.

"See you can't even say it," Bonnie said; almost crying as she finally pulled away from him.

"I told you I don't have feelings for Elena Bonnie, why is it so hard for you to believe that?"

"Because you haven't told me! I need to hear you say it Damon." Pause. "Please."

Bonnie felt herself choking on her own words, watching as Damon eased his way over towards her. Damon ran his fingers down the side of Bonnie's face, capturing her cheeks with the palms of his hands. Damon licked his lips, before he pressed his forehead to hers.

"There are many reasons why I love you Bonnie Bennett." Damon started.

"Let me hear them," Bonnie breathed, kissing his lips slowly before she put her forehead onto his. Damon smiled then nodded, before he twirled his index finger in the locks of her curls.

"I don't know where to begin," Damon admitted. Damon kissed her tenderly, running his hands down her neck. Bonnie intertwined his fingers in the nape of his hair, watching as he exhaled.

"I want to hear why Damon," Bonnie breathed.

"Well I thought I might tell you first, that before I came here I told Elena that I didn't love her anymore…"

"Really?" Bonnie asked; feeling her nerves catch up with her. Damon smiled at her enthusiasm, reaching over to the end of her blouse.

"Yes, and I told her that I don't love her anymore. I made it clear to her Bonnie, the moment you walked out on me, was the moment that I truly realized I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you. I love you Bonnie, and I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise you everything and more, if you stay with me."

"Damon I—

"Let me finish, I don't have feelings for Elena anymore, and I'm not rushing into this marriage because of Bentley. I want to marry you Bonnie, and I have never been so sure about that in my entire life. I want you, and only you. I don't want Katherine, I don't want Elena, no one Bonnie: but you. You make me feel whole, and every moment I spend with you I can feel myself becoming more alive…more human. You keep me sane, and…"

Before Damon could finish, Bonnie crushed her lips to his. That's all she needed to here, and so much more. All she wanted to know was that she had Damon all to herself: forever. Bonnie felt the kiss rush, tension overpowering. Damon ran his tongue around the entrance of her lips, pushing through. His tongue flicking across her tongue, fighting for dominance. Damon smiled in between kisses, as Bonnie released herself for air. Damon licked his lips, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Now do me a favor and never take this off again," Damon mumbled.

Damon pulled out Bonnie's engagement ring out of his back pocket, shifting so he could put it on her ring finger. Damon kissed her again, pulling her shirt above her perky breasts. Damon licked his lips, eager to make love to her. He hadn't in a while, and he missed being inside her. He needed to connect with her in the closest way possible. That is until Bonnie grunted when Damon started to nibble on her neck.

"Damon I would, but we can't." Bonnie whispered.

"Oh come on that's no fun, how about a quickie?" Damon asked.

"I don't want to have sex with you with Ben in the room."

"So we can put him to sleep in your room and get started."

"Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed; hitting his shoulder playfully.

Damon smiled, kissing her earlobe lightly. Bonne missed this, she missed this a lot. She needed to be touched by Damon. And the way his hands were caressing her hips, was making her regret her decision of not sleeping with him.

"So about our wedding…" Damon started. "…I think we should get married sooner."

"Really? You don't think that would rush our guests? Caroline said she is almost finished, and I have to go get fitted for my dress."

"Do you know what kind of dress you're getting?" Damon pricked her panties with his index finger, smiling deviously when she flinched at his touch. Bonnie smiled at his touch, then sighed when she moved his hands to her hips. Damon wiggled his eyebrows playfully, pushing his thumbs up her stomach.

"My mom's old one," Bonnie brokenly whispered. "Well its bits and pieces, Caroline revised and edited it a lot of it though. I saw what it looked like a couple of weeks ago, it's beautiful."

"Bonnie Salvatore. I can't wait," Damon murmured; so lightly almost to himself.

"Neither can I." Bonnie agreed.

"And our honeymoon, it's going to blow your mind." Damon said; wiggling his brows. "You're going to love it."

"Really? You still haven't told me where were going yet." Bonnie reminded.

"I know, it's a surprise" Damon whispered near her ear.

Bonnie smiled, licking her lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, before slipping her way around him. Sighing as she began to pick up Bentley.

"Mommy can we go to the park? Daddy said that we can go again!" Bentley said. "Please oh please oh please mommy?" Bentley begged jumping on her chest.

"Yes but mommy needs to go get changed." Bonnie said playfully.

Bentley squealed, kissing her before he tugged on her arm. Bonnie followed behind Bentley, running with him up the stairs. Bonnie turned around, running her hair behind her ear when she glanced at Damon. Bonnie walked down the stairs slowly, taking Damon's hand with hers: intertwining their fingers. Bentley sighed when Damon kissed her gently, then Bentley pulled the both of them with his new strength.

"Stop kissing that's gross! Let's go to the park! Park! Park! Park!" Bentley yelled over and over as he tugged them along upstairs to Bonnie's room.

Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist, when Bonnie picked up Bentley. They were all joined, limbs around limbs. Damon kissed Bonnie's hair, then ran his hands through Bentleys short brown hair. Damon smiled looking into Bentley's blue eyes. Bonnie released himself from Damon's hold, then headed into her room with Bentley to change.

Damon snickered in the background, folding his arms across his chest. This is how it should be: one happy family. Damon knew that this was only the start of something beautiful…start of forever.

`!`

_Next on "Beautiful Nightmares…"_

_ "I can't believe we're doing this." Damon brokenly whispered; slightly nervous._

_ "I know. But I have never been so ready for something in my entire life." _

_ "Good me either." Damon mumbled on her lips, before kissing them._

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a little bit longer than my previous one. I am excited to post the next one, because a lot is going on! But until then, stay tuned. If you would like a sneak peek, pm me and I would be more than happy to give you one! Oh, and by the way I was thinking about writing another 'bamon' tale. I was reading a lot of new love triangles between Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon; so I might make one about that. Then again, I'm not sure how that would turn out. But, if you're interested in reading something about that: let me know and I will! God Bless. xoxo. [:


	22. Snakes Bite

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that is keeping up with this story, I am debating on whether or not I want to write another 'Bamon' story. If I were to write one, I was thinking about making it a love triangle between Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. Pm and tell me if you think I should or not. Anyway, like always promised here is chapter 22 [:**

_Previously on "Beautiful Nightmares…"_

_"Let us do this with no mercy, Damon and Bonnie and Bentley will feel the raft of pain and suffering."_

_"To pain and suffering." Katherine mumbled._

_Klaus nibbled on her neck, kissing the sides of her shoulder before he wiggled his eyebrows._

_"To pain and suffering." Klaus agreed._

_ `!`_

Damon smiled to himself, looking down at the small body figure lying beside him. He ran his fingers down Bonnie's back, watching as his fingertips made small indentions in her flush. He replaced his fingers with his lips, running them along her spine. Bonnie was still deep in her slumber, absentmindedly rumbling through the bed sheets.

Damon watched her closely, fumbling through the bed sheets in order to get closer to her. His lips curved when she moaned at his touch, twisting and turning quickly through the covers. Her chest exposed right before him, her lightly tinted chocolate breasts shifting in front of his eyes. His eyes swallowed her perfection, loving how he was the one that had the privilege to see this body every morning, evening, night, and day.

Damon pressed his lips onto her forehead, sighing when she leaned into his touch idly. Bonnie's eyes fluttered open smiling at him while he ran his finger through her curls. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, before running her hands down the sides of his cheeks with the backside of her hand.

"Good morning," Bonnie brokenly whispered; still half asleep.

"Good morning milady," Damon whispers.

"'Milady?' How cute."

Damon smiled, kissing her ever so lightly. It felt good to be there in his bed, after their previous night. He had made love to her, and it brought them closer in every way possible. They both needed it, which is why they kept replaying it over and over and over.

Damon caressed her chin, focusing on her skin as he made soft circles around it. Her skin was so soft, and he loved the way it felt beneath his own.

Damon snickered to himself lightly, pushing the covers off them. He wiggled his eyebrows before he made his way on top of her. When Bonnie laughed, he felt her vibrate beneath him; shaking the both of them gently.

"Was that really necessary?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie nibbled on her ear, then kissed the side of her face. He kissed her lips, then moved onto her jaw. He placed kisses along her body, kissing her belly before moving down to the sides of her thighs.

"So necessary." Damon breathed.

Bonnie let out a small moan of anticipation slip from her small pink lips, making Damon jitter with pleasure. He could feel himself hardening, it still amazed him how Bonnie could get him so hot in such a short period of time.

Damon flicked his thumb around her clint lightly, watching her as she ran her hands down her breasts.

"You like that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded quickly, moaning as he kissed her opening lightly. Damon smiled at her while she played with her breasts, thinking that _he _should be the one touching her the way she was. Damon ran his hands up her waist, moving them to her center. His fingers trailed up her breasts, playing with her soft nipples.

Damon licked her heat, pushing his tongue around the flaps. He began to swirl his tongue around in soft circles, making her grunt. He started to plunge deeper, hitting those spots where she loved it the most.

"Damon…" Bonnie moaned softly, more to herself if anything.

Damon played with her heat a little more, making her release on his mouth. He grunted at the taste of her, approving the warmth it brought to his flush. He smiled at her when he wiped his mouth.

He kissed her longingly, giving her the taste that he was introduced to. Damon pulled away slowly, kissing her ear.

"I think I need to shower," Damon mumbled.

"Yea me too." Bonnie agreed.

"Join me?" Damon asked, he looked over to Bentley's room to see that he was still asleep in his bed.

Bonnie looked in the same direction, then nodded. Damon looked more than eager, pulling her against him. He wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her into the shower.

`!`

It was only hours before the wedding of Damon and Bonnie, and stress hung high the air of Mystic Falls. It seemed that everyone was stressing out, but Bonnie and Damon. There were flowers everywhere, and the color white was filling the sunset.

It was certainly a beautiful day, the birds made sure to sing loud enough for everyone to enjoy in awe. The sun was hidden beneath the soft clouds, and the blue in the sky was almost too bright. It was obvious that the weather had been kissed by an angel.

"Elena will you pass me those flowers please?" Caroline asks.

Elena nodded slowly, handing her the bouquet of flowers. Elena made her way over to her, taking small steps while she headed in her direction. Caroline made a face, noticing her body movements.

"What's gotten into you?" Caroline finally asks; taking the flowers away from her.

"Nothing." Elena answered too quickly.

"Oh don't give me that Lena, I know something is up. You can't pull that one on me, I've known you for far too long." Caroline stated, putting down the flowers.

Elena sighed before pressing her lips together in a tight line. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, before sitting down in a chair next to Caroline.

"Care…I know this is wrong of me to say, but I really can't get over this whole Damon and Bonnie situation. I don't like the idea of them getting married," Elena mumbled.

Caroline sighed, listening to Elena vent. She watched as Elena bit her tongue, as if she had something worse to say, but stopped herself from doing so.

"Elena you know how they feel about each other, and there is no stopping them at this point."

"I know, but it makes me upset how he can tell me that he loves me one day then marry Bonnie the next."

"Elena he told you that he doesn't feel that way anymore, I don't mean to sound blunt. But Bonnie and Damon are in love, which is why they're getting married. And, to be honest it wouldn't be a good idea to try and ruin that. If you really care about Damon and Bonnie…and I know you do." Pause. "Then let them get married, move on. Besides you have Stefan, and you know how he feels about you Lena."

"I know I know…it just. Damon is Damon and I want him."

Caroline sighed before running her hands through her hair slowly, glancing at Elena before picking up the flowers.

"Well Elena that's just not fair." Caroline said before walking away.

`!`

Bonnie played with the sides of her undergarments, glancing at herself in the mirror while Caroline fixed her hair. Bonnie let out a low moan, letting her nerves get to the best of her.

"Care…" Bonnie whispered.

"Yes?"

"You don't think Damon and I are rushing into this do you?"

Caroline hesitated before answering, looking at Bonnie through the mirror. Caroline smiled before brushing her locks, putting them up in a bun.

"I think you're a little young, but I don't think your rushing into this."

Bonnie sighed at her answer, running her fingers down her stomach. She smiled at Bentley who was playing with her clips at the table. She almost forgot all about him, while he sat on her lap comfortably.

Bonnie smiled at him, holding him in her arms. She kissed his forehead lightly, then eyed herself. She ran the tips of her fingers down the side of her face, slightly admiring her makeup.

"I really hope…" Bonnie exhaled. "I'm really nervous." Bonnie finished.

"Why? There is no reason to be, Damon and you love each other. I promise you you're making the right decision. Besides I see the way he looks at you, and Bonnie its nothing but pure love. I know that look, and I can assure you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"She has a point."

Bonnie screeched glancing at her soon to be husband through the mirror.

"Damon what the hell? Don't you know better than to walk in on your bride? Its bad luck!" Caroline hollered.

"She doesn't have her dress on, I think I'm fine." Damon answered.

Caroline glanced at Bonnie, who was blushing beneath her soft makeup.

Bonnie nodded, giving Caroline the 'okay.'

Caroline took Bentley out of Bonnie's lap, before walking out the room.

"Two minutes!" Caroline warned.

Damon didn't answer, hovering over Bonnie in seconds. He licked his lips eagerly, before wrapping his arms around her small slender waist. He pressed his forehead to hers, watching as she exhaled at the sight of him in his tux.

_Beautiful _Damon thought.

_You look pretty nice yourself, _Bonnie answered.

Damon took her neck in one hand, wrapping his fingers around it gently. He smiled when she bit onto her lower lip. He took his other hand, and intertwined his fingers while her wrapped the palm of his hands around her flush.

Damon kissed her as gently as he could, moaning at her taste.

Never in his life had he wanted someone so badly before, Bonnie was his home. He was finally home.

Damon wished he could forget the ceremony, and marry her right away. He refused to wait any longer, all he needed was her—and Bentley.

This was perfect, everything was right where it needed to be. He needed this. He needed her. And despite the fact that he didn't deserve her at any cause, he felt she felt the same exact way.

Damon kissed her lips lightly, then move his hand down her hair patiently. He looked at her motionlessly, searching for answers.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Damon whispered.

"Me either, but I never felt so ready for anything in my entire life." Bonnie answered.

"Good, so you wont leave me at the alter?" Damon teased.

"Of course not, you?"

"Not one."

"One minute mommy!" They heard.

Bonnie snickered, looking up at her fiancé, he nodded before kissing her once more. She smiled, more to herself if anything. Damon winked at her, taking steps backwards.

"Wait…" Bonnie trailed off.

Damon froze, in front of her in seconds: invading her personal space.

"Your tie," she mumbled. Bonnie ran her hands down his collar, fixing his tie. The whole time, they stared at each other. She licked her lips, smiling as they held each other's gaze.

_I love you Bonnie, I love you so much. _Damon blurted out in his thoughts.

_Damon…I love you too. _Bonnie answers.

"Mommy get dressed!" Bentley yelled out the door.

Bonnie giggled, running her hands down Damon's hair. She smiled at him, pushing his chest gently. She motioned him to leave, noticing him form a playful pout.

"Tonight you become mine Bennett…" Damon mumbled.

"I was Damon's hair. She smiled at him, pushing his chest gently. She motioned him to leave, noticing him form a playful pout.

"Tonight you become mine Bennett…" Damon mumbled.

"I was always yours Salvatore."

With that, Damon was out of her room.

Caroline entered seconds later, moving across the room impatiently.

"Come on! Come on! Guests are waiting! They're here!" Caroline blurted out.

Bonnie sighed, but this time it was a different sigh. A sigh of happiness, approval, and sureness.

`!`

The music was soft, the setting was beautiful, and there were so many people Bonnie never seen before.

Bonnie smiled at the scene, watching as everyone faced her. All eyes were on her. This moment, this very moment was supposed to be the best night of her life. And, it was. It was exactly that, she was soon to be Bonnie Altėresa Salvatore.

There was a moment where she felt like she couldn't breathe, or walk. But she had her son, her son that her and Damon created walking her down the aisle. If her father wasn't going to be there for her, she was sure to have her son replace him. And, there were no complaints Bentley made a good replacement.

She looked down on him, smiling at him while he walked straight down the pink and white drenched carpet. She told him 'walk straight to daddy' and that's what they were doing. After all that was the goal: get to Damon.

Bentley's hands wrapped around Bonnie's tighter, squeezing as she grunted. Never had she been the center of attention, and it frightened her. She never knew what to do when she was the one in the spotlight. Bonnie was hesitant, taking step by step as she waltzed.

Bentley was a little more eager, but she could see Damon giving him the 'wait for mom' look. The look he gave him every time they went to the park, telling Bentley to slow down and wait for them to catch up.

But this was no park, it was heaven.

Bonnie never took her eyes off Damon, and he seemed to return the favor. He smiled at her, showing his white teeth. Stefan who was behind him, nudged him playfully. Bonnie glanced at Caroline, and Elena who were both smiling. Caroline crying, and Elena eying her idly; yet smiling through clenched teeth; so it seemed.

Bonnie ignored it, tonight wasn't about Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Klaus, Katherine or anyone for that matter. It was about her and Damon, and them getting married. Today was her day. Today was her special day. And it brought both warmth and joy to her beaming skin to think about that.

Bonnie licked her lips in anticipation, Damon looked too good to be standing there all alone.

_Promise me…_Damon began to enter Bonnie's thoughts.

_Promise me that no matter what, under any circumstances, even when shit gets bad…_

Bonnie grunted, picking up her pace; squeezing Bentley's hand tighter. Damon smiled at her anticipation, rocking back and forth on his heels with his own impatience.

_I swear Damon I swear I promise! I love you! I love you! I love you so much! _

Damon smiled, licking his lips while he squirmed. God, she was so close.

Bonnie reached a stop, bending down so Bentley could kiss her. He kissed her on both sides of her cheeks, then her mouth.

"I love you mommy!" Bentley said.

"I love you Ben!" Bonnie screeched.

Bonnie wiped her eyes, looking at Damon while he stared at her. Their eyes never breaking hold, as the preacher began.

Damon winked at her, taking her arm to face the preacher. As they listened, Bonnie and Damon nudged each other playfully.

There was a couple words exchanged in their thoughts, but it was too quick to pick up on. Bonnie smiled, watching as Bentley walked up with the rings.

"Here you go mommy and daddy!" Bentley said.

Damon ran his hands through his hair, taking the rings from the pillow. Damon handed one to Bonnie, eager to force it upon her finger and take her right then and there.

It seemed like they both waited for far too long, and he wasn't about to wait another second.

Then the words came, "Damon Salvatore do you take Bonnie Bennett as your wife?"

"I do."

Bonnie shivered, running her hands down her dress.

"Bonnie Bennett do you take Damon Salvatore as your husband?"

"I do."

The preacher smiled, closing his bible.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride."

"Hold it!"

Heads moved, and words were being tossed and turned in confusion.

"My apologizes for ruining this wedding, such a beautiful day isn't it? But there is just some unfinished business that I need to take care of…"

Katherine walked in, taking Bentley with one swish of the arms. She wrapped her hands around his small mouth, gripping tighter as he began to scream.

"Katherine!"

"Damon I warned you…oh Bonnie greetings! You look mighty fantastic."

Damon lightly moved Bonnie out of his way, charging for them.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you," Klaus warned.

Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and Stefan all went for them.

Klaus held up a match, snickering as they all stopped.

"If any of you make any other movements, even an inch. This entire church will burst into flames. There is this precious thing I love about gasoline that was poured all over this old temple, and I would hate for every single one of you to burn to death. Now that wouldn't be too nice would it? Especially on a wedding day? Tisk Tisk." Klaus began. "Should of listened to me Damon, I told you I don't fuck around."

Katherine winked in the background, blowing a kiss to Bonnie. Bentley trembled, kicked, yelled, and screamed at her hold.

Was their lives ever going to be normal?

`!`

A/N: Mwhahaa, a little cliff hanger. I love a little tease, don't worry the next update is sure to come, and I can't wait for that next installment. I am glad to say that I am in the process of writing another 'bamon' tale and it will be a small little love triangle between Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon. It should be posted around June 3rd. Until then, god bless R&R xoxo. [;


	23. End the silence

**A/N: Sorry it took SO long to update, I have been extremely busy. I hope everyone is enjoying my new story so far: "Imperfection." I'm not sure when chapter three will come out, probably really soon though, so keep a good look out for that. I wanted to thank everyone that has been keeping up with my stories so far, that does mean a lot. So far I have a total of 40,000 views combined from my two stories! I am so blessed and humbled, and knowing that is what keeps me going! But unfortunately, this chapter is sort of like the climax of the first part of "Beautiful Nightmares." Because, there is two parts of this story—and I am in the process of tying the first part and the second part together. The first part has about thirty five chapters, and the second part will have about ten or fifteen. With that being said, this chapter will be **_**really **_**short: with good reason. Like promised here is chapter 23[: **

There was silence.

"Look I'm sorry that I have to ruin such a perfect wedding like this Damon but…" Klaus stopped, holding his breath when he looked at Damon inching his way towards him. "I just can't keep my hands off your hybrid son."

"Touch him and I'll fucking kill you and your cunt of a girlfriend." Damon threatened.

"Oh but no, what's a kill when I can't have one myself?" Klaus asked; wiggling his eyebrows at his sly remark. He shuffled around, then glanced around the building. "You wouldn't want that type of blood on your hands Damon now would you?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus don't do this, we can solve this a much better way," Stefan offered in the background. "We can leave the church, and negotiate whatever deal it is you want. What do you say?" He added.

Klaus scoffed, slowly making his way towards the gang. He licked his lips, and looked over at Katherine. He motioned for Bonnie to come over towards him, "quickly" he uttered.

Bonnie looked over at Damon, and he was just as hesitant as she was. Bonnie obliged, quickly scurrying over towards him.

"Very well," Klaus whispered. Klaus ran his fingers through her hair, inhaling her scent. He kissed the roots of her hair, making Damon hiss.

In seconds Damon was in front of them both, pushing Bonnie aside as gently as he could. Yet—there she was shuffling across the floor.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Damon barked.

"Oh touchy about the witch aren't we?" Klaus teased.

"What the fuck do you want Klaus? If it's Bentley and Bonnie—the answer is hell no. Not even over my dead body, I'll rip you limb by limb watching you try."

"Damon is a little threatened by my presence."

"I'm never _threatened, _I hope you know who you are dealing with…"

"And I hope you know who you're dealing with. I don't mess around with the things I _want. _Now I can give you another offer, I can leave now and let you and your lovely bride to be have a special rest of the wedding ceremony and honey moon but—you can sure as hell know that I will be back. Or, you could leave now and everything will be settled."

"We're not doing this again! It's now are never." Damon grits.

"Look I'm trying to be nice and give you some options…"

"There are no options!" Damon cut off.

Damon lunged to him, throwing his body into Klaus's. There was too much movement to see what was going on, and too much screaming to hear what was going on.

There was silence.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie looked down at her dress, feeling something warm. Her eyes flustered open, and she glanced at the texture of her dress—

And there was silence.

Bonnie's mouth trembled, and she dropped to her knees; the same time Damon did. Her arms opened the same time his did, her eyes closed the same time his did—blood covered her mouth the same time his did.

**A/N: Breakdown of what just happened: because Damon and Bonnie are blood bonded, they feel each other's pains. So when Damon is hurting, Bonnie is hurting. Or when Bonnie is hurting, Damon is hurting. For a visualization it is sort of like the movie Hancock (for anyone who has seen that movie) And Klaus stabbed Damon with a wooden steak, and Bonnie felt it too. Weird twist huh? Don't worry, neither one of them are dead…yet? –wink wink- But if there is any confusion about where I am headed with this story, or about this chapter pm me and I would love to explain and give sneak peeks! Chapter 24 is much much much longer than this, so don't worry. This was just a little fluff for what is soon to come. (In other words it was intentionally supposed to be really short). AH, I'm excited for you guys to read the next chapter of the story! Look out for "Imperfection" it should be updated by June 2****nd****. God bless and R&R[:**


End file.
